Oracle Belline
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Ma tte 1ère fic. Cachée dans les méandres du net, au fin fond d'un site, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait comprendre que je ferais mieux de la mettre ici alors... bah valà ! New, un trailer et un Index ! Finie et complete.
1. Index

Petit sommaire pour commencer... et annoncer la couleur

Trailer : Une production des studios Thanathos et cie...

Chapitre 1 : Je te retrouverais...

Chapitre 2 : Ouille, ma tête !!!

Chapitre 3 : La panthère rose ()

Chapitre 4 : A quoi tu penses ?

Chapitre 5 : SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 6 : Etrange ( Comme cette fic à vrai dire... drôle de tournure là... )

Chapitre 7 : Plus on n'est de fous, moins y'a d'riz ()

Chapitre 8 : Vision irréelle

Chapitre 9 : Something about us

Chapitre 10 : Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Chapitre 11 : La déesse aux 3 formes

Chapitre 12 : Plus on est de fous... plus chuis dans la merde.

Chapitre 13 : Retour aux sources

Chapitre 14 : Crimson drops

Chapitre 15 : Débarquement insolite

Epilogue : Car tout à une fin

J'ai mis ici l'integralité de ma toute première fic. Ne soyez pas trop dur, je l'ai écrite il y a déjà plus d'un an et demi, presque 2. Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis m'interesse !!!


	2. Trailer

****

**Calme et sang froid :**

Argh, mon dieu, je vais mourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir...

Le salaud, il m'a fermé la porte au nez !!! Bon du calme et de la diplomatie...

J'arrive dans le salon. Personne. No panic man...

... mais dans quelle merde me suis-je encore foutu...Shit shit shit shit...

C'est la panique. Ils courent partout. C'est marrant

**De l'exotisme :**

_Wufei – Où allez-vous tout les deux...voyage en amoureux ?_

_Quatre – PARDON ?_

**Echanges et communication :**

_Wufei – Et quand devais-je être mis au courant ?_

Quatre – Bahhhhhhhhh...

_Wufei – Je vois...Et le glaçon, il vient ?_

_Quatre – Bahhhhhhhhh..._

_Wufei – Pas plus au courant que moi,..._

On t'attend pendant que Wu' me savonne le dos

_Duo – Gnnnn..._

**De la joie de vivre :**

_Heero – E-mail...Les profs... Mission._

_Duo – Tiens, ça m'étonnais aussi tout ce répit_

**De l'émotion :**

Je fixe le sol

Mes doigts se crispent

Une boule brûlante dans ma gorge

A l'époque je n'étais donc que Duo.

A été fait ce qu'il fallait.

My God, ch'uis vraiment pas normal.

**De l'amitié :**

_Pas si vite !!!_

_Mollusque_

_Duo - Il a juste répondu « Oh my God, c'mon, I'll look after you »_

_Duo - Paaaaaaaaaas... Rélé...naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."_

_Duo - KOUUUUUUUUUPINNNNNNNNNs _

Help, help, please...

**Le sens des priorité :**

Deux bonnes choses de faites : parler à Quatre et manger.

**De l'humour :**

_Duo - Mon Dieu, Heero qui se met à faire de l'humour..._

Quand je disais qu'ils étaient tous devenu des monstres...ILS FONT DE L'HUMOUR !!!

HEERO FAIT DE L'HUMOUR !!!

**Un timing parfait :**

Wahouuuuuu... sauvé par le gong

_Duo – Entrez_

_Okay... Au fait Rèl', l'est quelle heure st'eup' ?_

Rélena – Environ 4 h00 du matin Duo, pourquoi ?

MAIS QUAND POURRAIS-JE ME REPOSER ?!

Pense-bète, tuer J

**Un ingénieur du son au meilleur de sa forme :**

**Scouip.**

Gros silence.

Gros silence bis.

**_...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!..._**

Grand silence...

Grand silence bis...

Grand silence ter...

**...TOC TOC TOC...**

**Une garde robe choisie avec gout :**

En plus c'est une tenue blanche

mais surtout du tissu BLANC !!! Si ce n'était pas si... BLANC

**Par une costumière professionnelle :**

_Ah, bon enlève moi tout ça_

_**Une interphase dynamique et accueillante :**_

_Instant de reflexion..._

_Connexion des neurones en mode post-migraine_

_" Connexion établite, Bienvenue ! "_

**Des considérations techniques :**

Et puis je me vois mal arriver avec Deathscythe en demandant au proviseur où le garrer. Pis à côté des cyclo-moteurs, ça fait mauvais genre...

**Un super metteur en scene :**

_Bref, la pose sur ton lit Heero... euh non, sur le meuble... euh... dites, où vous risquez pas de ... euh... vous amusez ??? Laissez, je sais, pret de l'ordi elle risque rien._

**Quelques remakes :**

_"Tu es perdu ?"_

_Alors ??????????????????????????????? J'ai été comment ?"_

_"Tu n'as pas trop innové sur ce coup là !"_

_"there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway"_

_"Sans parents, sans amis je descends chez les morts._

_Pourtant je n'ai pas offensé la loi des dieux._

_Je lève droit mes regards vers leur ciel._

_M'ont-ils donc retiré leur assistance ?_

_Réserveraient-ils à ma piété le supplice de l'impie ? ..._

_Ah ! si c'était là leur justice,_

_j'irais chez les morts pleurer ma faute..._

_Mais non ! Mes meurtriers seuls sont dans l'erreur._

_L'injustice est d'eux, le crime est d'eux..._

_Si maintenant les dieux les frappent,_

_qu'ils leur épargnent je le demande _

_une épreuve plus dure que la mienne !"_

En gros, j'avais la version morbide et lui la version... plus... cool ?

**Un casting de choix :**

_Quand je pense que l'on s'évertuait à chercher alors que lui est parfait, z'êtes pas d'accord les filles ?_

_Duo - Euhhhh... parfait pour quoi ?_

Ses pectoraux, ses bras musclés, ses... fesses...argh...

_Tu irais me chercher le p'tit chinois propre sur soi ?_

**Traité avec égard :**

J'attend l'eau chaude...

J'attend...

J'attend...

J'ATTEND !!!

Les mêmes sangles.

**A l'instinct imparable :**

De la lumière. Je pénètre à l'intérieur.

**Entraîné à parer toute situation :**

C'est donc le fessier à l'air que je me réveille.

J'effectue une magnifique ( n'ayons pas peur des mots ) traction vers le robinet.

_Torsion de bassin, et hop _!

Mais voilà, pour avoir cette espèce rare il faut s'y prendre différement.je m'efforce de paraître le plus fragile et démuni possible, dans le genre "je-suis-une-pauvre-créature-sans-défense-toute-mignonne-tel-Bambi-qui-vient-de-perdre-sa-mère-aidez-moi-s'ilvousplait...".

**Un sens de la déduction à son apogée :**

LA PROF DE FRANCAIS !!! LE SAVAIS ! TROP SADIQUE POUR ÊTRE HONNETE.

**Une connaissance parfaite du scénario :**

Oh non !

Oh... oh non!

Ils... ils n'ont pas OSE !!!

Mais... c'est bas ça !

**Une bonne fois à toute épreuve :**

_Depuis quand tu m'adresse directement la parole toi ?_

_Depuis que ça m'arrange_

_Et en plus il a le sens de la répartie..._

On appelle ça la classe, petit

_Suis pas petit !!!_

_Tout est relatif_

Que la joute verbale commence !

_Rabat-joie..._

_Pervers._

... _C'est vrai... et alors ?_

On peut même pas boire tranquille...

**Des révélations :**

_Wufei – Un problème Maxwell ?_

_Duo – T'a été... MARIE !!!_

_Wufei – ..................... c'est une longue histoire..._

_Certains de ma condition sont si... coincés..._

_MAIS C'EST TOI QU'ES PAS NET !!!_

_Ah, tu crois ?_

Si nous parlions... cela fait maintenant 9 ans. Je crois qu'il est temps de tout expliquer à tes amis et à nous aussi... de rattraper le temps perdu... tu n'crois pas Duo ?

**De la chance :**

58...elle fait partie des cartes appelées « très défavorables »... je ne te cacherais pas qu'il n'y a pas pire comme catégorie...

je n'suis pas superstitieux... mais je préfère quand même avoir quelque chose de positif... on n'sait jamais (¬ ¬)...

**Et beaucoup de maturité :**

Nannannannannannannannan zeveuxpaaaaaaas TTTT

Par Nataku, il craquera avant moi !

**Une production des studios Thanathos et cie...**

**L'oracle Belline, bientôt sur vos écrans... d'ordinateur !**


	3. Je te retrouverais

Oracle Belline

Auteur : Artemis ( oui-oui, comme la déesse () )

E-mail : tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( et en j'assume... ). Un peu OCC ( O.K., beaucoup ) et sûrement du yaoi à l'horizon, telle que j'me connais...POV de Duo en général, voir de Heero.

Couple : A votre avis... :D

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Sinon, bah les 5 Gundamboys ( non, j'ai dit Gundamboys, pas Gameboy... . ) sont pô à moi...Bouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...TT( Artemis s'en allant pleurer...). Les professeurs non plus mais je m'en fous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Je te retrouverais...

Aucune trace...depuis que je cohabite avec ces pilotes j'ai les mains beaucoup plus libre, G n'est plus sur mon dos. Heureusement, j'aurais fini par le tuer.

Le tuer, tiens voilà qui aurait pu être drôle.

Réfléchi Maxwell, concentre-toi...

Rien sur aucune colonie ni sur Terre.

Les données de L2 et de la Terre ne sont pas fiables, l'espoir subsiste.

Cela fait une semaine que nous nous trouvons sur Terre et j'ai exploré toutes les pistes que j'avais.

Il faut que je continue.

Tant que je ne saurais pas où elle se trouve, ou que je ne serais pas sûr de sa mort. Mais cela remonte à il y a si longtemps déjà...

* * *

_« Flash-back »_

_Duo - Alors Heero, encore et toujours sur ton ordi ?_

_Heero - Urusai Kisama, baka !__[1]_

_Quatre - Duo, l'ordinateur de Heero peut s'avérer pratique._

_Duo - Tu parles, on n'a même pas le droit d'y toucher..._

_Heero - Si un jour vous en aviez besoin pour quelque chose d'important, je vous aiderai._

_Duo - Tu, tu parles ? et t'es gentil ?Oh my God !!!_

_Heero - Damare...[2]_

* * *

Lorsque Heero dit de trucs dans l'genre, on peut compter sur moi pour que j'm'en souvienne.

Et c'est dur à dire, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide.

Argh, mon dieu, je vais mourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir...[3]

Bon, me voilà devant sa porte...kékech'fait ?[4] Bah, allez frappons...

Toc toc toc...[5]

La porte s'entrouvre alors sur un Heero des plus froid... pour changer... j'ai beau dire faut aussi avouer que je suis tout particulièrement chiant avec lui...mais bon, c'est affectueux niark, niark, niark...

_Heero – Tu veux ?_

Alors là, chapeau, essayez de faire plus court, vous allez voir, c'est balèze !

_Duo – Et bah..._ Allez Duo, courage _je voulais te demander de l'aide pour..._

**CLAC !!!**

Le salaud, il m'a fermé la porte au nez !!! Bon du calme et de la diplomatie...

_Duo – Heero, c'est important,...et...tu avais promis !_

La porte se réouvre doucement.

_Heero – Hum ?( = De quoi tu parles ?)_

_Duo – De m'aider, tu te souviens ? Tu avais dis que si un jour on avait besoin de ton aide pour un truc important, tu nous aiderais avec ton ordi'._

_Heero – Une mission ?_

_Duo – Non, mais..._

_Heero – Alors, c'est pas important.__[6]_

**CLAC !!!**

Raaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, JE LE DETESTE !!!

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait si c'est pas important, hein ? Y'a pas qu'les missions dans la vie !!!

_Duo – **BIEN, PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA, JE VAIS ME DEMERDER TOUT SEUL, T'ENTENDS** _

Okay, I've understood,[7] il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner sur L2, et s'il OSE ramener sa grande gueule,[8] il risque de le regretter.

J'entre dans ma chambre et commence à faire ma valise. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je l'ai très rapidement bouclée. Je la soulève. Ce n'est pas très lourd, c'est juste un sac à dos...noir, bien sûr. Il est en cuir...et près à craquer. Dans mon empressement je n'ai pas pris le temps de plier mes affaires. Comme d'hab' à vrai dire[9].

Je descends les escaliers passe devant le salon et ouvre la porte. Au passage j'ai pris les clés de la Jeep, posées sur la petite table à l'entrée.

Je sors. Je dépose mon sac coté passager. Je me dirige vers la portière quand Quatre sort.

_Quatre – Où vas-tu Duo ? ( Regard de chien battu )_

_Duo_ _– Je m'en vais._

_Quatre – Mais où ? Et,...et pourquoi ? J'étais dans le salon,...j'ai vu que tu avais pris tes affaires._

_Duo_ _– Je retourne sur L2. J'ai des affaires à régler là-bas. Je suis désolé. Je reviendrai vite._

_Quatre – NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!! ATTEND ICI, JE VIENS AVEC TOI._

_Duo_ _– Mais..._

_Quatre – IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE, JE VAIS CHERCHER MES AFFAIRES ET TU N'AS PAS INTERET DE PARTIR SANS MOI !!!_

_Duo – Ou..., oui__[10]_

Je vois alors Quatre partir en courant, s'arrêter, revenir, m'arracher les clés des mains, et repartir aussitôt.

* * *

POV Quatre

* * *

Non mais j'vous jure, il était prêt à partir, comme ça...Ahlala, vraiment Duo, je sens que l'on va devoir avoir une discussion trèèèèèèèèès longue après ça.

_Trowa – Que fais- tu ?_

Alors là, j'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque...

Je suis trop distrait, à force de rêvasser j'en fini par ne plus sentir la présence de gens autour de moi et pourtant Allah sait que[11] mon empathie fonctionne plus que correctement.

_Trowa – ...tes valises ?_

_Quatre – Duo comptait nous fausser compagnie, sans rien dire bien sûr. Je l'ai euh... disons convaincu de me laisser l'accompagner._

_Trowa – Bien. J'arrive._

_Quatre – Pardon ?_

_Trowa – Si tu y va, j'y vais. Rien contre ?_

_Quatre – Non, bien sûr que non._

_Trowa – Alors j'arrive._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoint et nous descendons tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée.

_Wufei – Où allez-vous tout les deux...voyage en amoureux ?_

_Quatre – PARDON ?_

_Wufei – Une autre explication ?_

_Quatre – D'abord, tu fréquente TROP Duo !!! Ensuite, nous partons avec ce dernier sur L2._

_Wufei – Et quand devais-je être mis au courant ?_

Quatre – Bahhhhhhhhh... 

_Wufei – Je vois...Et le glaçon, il vient ?_

_Quatre – Bahhhhhhhhh..._

_Wufei – Pas plus au courant que moi,...bon, j'ai le droit de vous accompagner au moins ?_

_Quatre – ... ( hochement de tête positif )_

_Wufei – J'arrive, le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires. Dois-je prévenir l'homme aux yeux revolver ?__[12]_

_Quatre – ... ( temps d'arrêt... second hochement de tête positif )_

_Wufei – Bien..._

On le voit alors monter rapidement à l'étage.

_Wufei – _Heero, on part tous pour L2...Tu viens ?

La porte de la chambre d'Heero s'ouvrit

_Heero – Hmmm ?_

_Wufei – Nous – partir - L2 - ... - venir ?_

_Heero lui dédia un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la « blague » qu'il venait de lui faire. Il n'aimait apparemment pas ce genre d'humour._

_Heero – Mission ?_

_Wufei – Non._

_Heero – ? ( Haussement de sourcil interrogatif )_

_Wufei – ... ( Haussement d'épaule ). Je sais juste que Quatre, Trowa et Duo y vont, alors j'y vais...[13]_

_Heero – Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger_

_Wufei – Ainsi que celui de ne pas nous séparer je te le rappelle, or quoi que tu dises, ou plutôt sous-entendes dans ton cas, nous iront sur L2...avec ou sans toi...tu n'est pas indispensable tu sais ? Bon, si tu te décides à nous rejoindre, c'est dehord en bas dans 5 minutes, et pas une de plus...Okay ?_

_Heero – Hmmm ( Grognement )_

_Wufei – Sur ce je te laisse, je vais préparer mes affaires._

_Heero n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Etait-ce parce-qu'il avait refusé de l'aider que Duo avait décidé de retourner sur sa colonies d'origine ? De plus, il avait les autres de son côté, près à l'accompagner...Bien, au grand maux, les grands remèdes._

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

_Duo – Enfin ! Dis-donc, tu en as mis un temps...Mais...Tu viens aussi Trowa ? _

* * *

Aàààààààààààààà Suivre !!! Hi hi hi, niark niark !!! :)

Ouf...

Et bah dis donc...

Enfin, je suis contente...alors,ça vous à plus?

J'espère...

Ha la la la la, faut vraiment qu'j'y aille doucement sur les notes moi...

Au fait, je tenais à vous dire que je connais déjà les grandes lignes de ma fic', je n'avance pas à l'aveuglette, mais je reste ouverte aux suggestions, y'a pas de problème...

Sinon, vous inquiétez pas, y'aura bien du 1x2x1, malgré leur relation pour l'instant un peu, ... , tendue ? Bref, vous inquiétez pas.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, même rapidement, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...Pleasssssssssssse.

Un dernier truc....Z'avez vu, faut pas l'énerver le p'tit Cat'!!!()

Bye !

Artemis ( Qui a crié " A mort !!! " ? )

* * *

[1] Traduction : Ferme-la, imbécile !

[2] Traduction : Ta gueule... Que de vocabulaire ( fort pratique qui plus est... )

[3] Mais non, mais non... ()

[4] Traduction : Qu'est ce que je fais ?

[5] Les onomatopées qui tues...

[6] C'est Heero, hein...

[7] Traduction : Okay, j'ai compris ( 've = Have )

[8] Heero ? Grande gueule ? ( o )

[9] (¬¬)

[10] Quelle autorité Quatre ! Je suis impressionnée !!!

Quatre : ... ( rougit fortement )

[11] Version de « Dieu sait que... » de Quatre.

[12] « Elle a les yeux revolvers, elle a le regard qui tu, elle a tiré la première, elle m'a eu chuis foutu ... »

Heero : Omae o korosu...

Wufei : Que ton âme repose en paix onna

Artemis : Arrêtez de parler de moi comme ça, chuis pas morte !!!

HW : Pas pour longtemps...

[13] Il avait le choix entre aller sur L2 avec 2, 3 et 4, ou rester sur Terre avec 1...Etrangement, il a choisi la première possibilité...Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ( ).


	4. Ouille, ma tête !

Auteur : Artemis ( oui-oui, comme la déesse ;p )

E-mail : tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( et en j'assume... ). Un peu OCC ( O.K., beaucoup ) et sûrement du yaoi à l'horizon, telle que j'me connais...POV de Duo en général, voir des autres, à l'occasion.

Couple : A votre avis... :)

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Sinon, bah les 5 Gundamboys ( non, j'ai dit Gundamboys, pas Gameboy... . ) sont pô à moi...Bouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...TT( Artemis s'en allant pleurer...). Les professeurs non plus mais je m'en fous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Ouille, ma tête !!!**_

Argh...j'ai mallllllllllllllllllllllll, ma tête...

Bobo !!!

Nan, serieusement, je me reveille et d'après ce dont je me souviens, tout porte à croire que l'on m'a assommé...le salop, il va me le payer cher, très cher !!!

Réfléchissons, ..., nous ne sommes que 5 à des kilomètres à la ronde.

C'est donc l'un de mes 4 "collègues"

Je me souviens que Quatre a poussé un cri de peur pour moi.

Et puis, il est plutôt du genre à m'arracher les clés des mains, où a me lancer ce regard suppliant dont lui seul a le secret, pas à m'assommer aussi brutalement.

Donc, déjà c'est pas lui.

Trowa et Wufei...

Je leur tournais le dos, mais je ne les ai pas senti bougés...puis ils étaient près à m'accompagner.

Wufei n'est pas du genre à assommer les gens dans leur dos.

Et Trowa ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser Quatre, or là le p'tit Cat', il a sacrément hurlé !!!

...alors

...Heero ?

Cela ressemblerais déjà plus à ses méthodes...

De plus il était le seul semble-t-il à ne pas venir.

Et puis avec mon départ je désobéis aux ordres.

Oui, j'en suis sûr, C'EST LUI LE PETIT SALOP, L'ENCULE[1] , LE FILS DE PUTE, QUI M'A ASSOMME PAR DERRIERE.

Celui là, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, je vous le garantie !

Tout le temps de ma reflexion[2] , j'ai gardé les yeux fermés, et fais celui qui dormais profondément.

Evaluons la situation.

Je suis allongé. Dans un lit. Probablement un 1 place. L'odeur de... mon odeur ! C'est ma chambre, mon lit ! Je me concentre. Je sens des présences. 5 ?! J'en conclus qu'ils me veille tous. J'entend l'un d'eux parler...tendons l'oreille.

_Quatre– Quand il va se reveiller, il va être de très mauvaise humeur, et il va t'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! _

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, interlocuteur qui ne lui répondra de toutes façons pas car qui doit être Heero vu qu'il n'y a qu'à Heero que je peux vraiment en vouloir et que Heero ne répond jamais à ce que l'on lui dit sauf pour les missions, je rajoute, les yeux toujours fermés sans bouger

_Duo – Je suis déjà réveillé _

Pour le coup, je suis sûr de les avoir tous pris par surprise. Continuant sur ma lancée, je tourne la tête vers où doit se trouver Heero. J'ai toujours eu du mal à sentir et identifier sa présence. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Bingo, il est là et je le fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Je lui lance mon regard le plus froid, le plus mauvais mais aussi le plus impassible possible.

_Duo – Et effectivement je lui en veux. _

* * *

POV Quatre

* * *

Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Je regarde Heero. Je lui en veux.

_Quatre– Quand il va se reveiller, il va être de très mauvaise humeur, et il va t'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! _

_Duo – Je suis déjà réveillé _

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!

Il est réveillé ? Pourtant j'aurais du le sentir avec mon empathie, non ?

En tout cas, il m'a fait peur. Il ferme toujours les yeux.

Il tourne la tête en direction de Heero, comme s'il avait les yeux ouverts, chose qu'il ne tard pas à faire.

Il lui lance alors un de ces regards... Il a l'air vraiment en colère, ... mais pourtant si calme. En tout cas il lui en veut. Mais au fait, comment a-t-il deviné que s'était Heero qui l'avait assommé, et où il se trouvait dans la chambre ?

_Duo – Et effectivement je lui en veux. _

Par Allah, cela ne présage rien de bon.

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

Je m'asseois et me frotte machinalement la nuque. Il y ai pas allé de main morte.

_Heero – Pourquoi voulais-tu partir pour L2 au juste ?_

_Duo – En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?_

Que la joute verbale commence !

_Heero – Tu allais désobeir aux ordres._

_Duo – Alors là, rien -- 'n ' à-- foutre ... de toute façon tu es mal placé pour dire ça. Ce que tu as fais est pire. Tu n'as pas tenu une promesse que tu a contractée alors que tu en avais parfaitement les moyens, que cela ne t'aurai rien coûté._

_Heero – Ce n'était pas important_

_Duo – Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_Heero – Mission ?_

_Duo – Non._

_Heero – Pas important._

_Quatre– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_Duo – Perso'_

_Heero – Okay, dis toujours je verrais ce que je peux faire._

Bah voilà, ... j'en demandais pas plus.

Je sors de mes couvertures et m'asseois en tailleur sur le lit face à lui.

Tous me regarde bizarrement...

Est-ce parce-que j'ai l'air serieux ?

Ou peut-être parce-que j'ai ouvertement défié Heero, sans passer par l'intermédiaire de mes éternelles blagues de mauvais goût. Oui, de mauvais goût, j'assume.

_Revenons-en à mon Heero..._

_Mon ?...heu... je voulais dire à cet enculé de Heero._[3]

_Duo – Je recherche quelqu'un. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé que je ne savais déjà. _

_Heero – Une taupe ?_

_Duo – Ca n'a rien avoir avec les missions Heero, c'est purement personnel, c'est un service que je te demande._

_Heero – Nom ?_

_Duo – Ta..._

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIP...BIIIIIIIIIIIIP..._

_C'est l'ordi' de Heero qui vient de me couper la parole. J'attend avec impatience le jour où ce truc se fera Hara-kiri..._

_Heero – E-mail...Les profs... Mission._

_Duo – Tiens, ça m'étonnais aussi tout ce répit._

_Quatre– En quoi consiste la mission au juste ?_

_Heero – Infiltration._

_Duo – Qui y va ? Et on infiltre quoi au juste, une base ? Dans quelle ville ? Et pourquoi ?_

_Heero – 2 équipes de 2. Toi et moi, Quatre et Wufei. Un lycée spécialisé. Continent Eurasien terrestre. Récupération de fichiers._

_Duo – Pourquoi Tro' vient pas avec nous, c'est lui le pro' des infiltrations, et pis j'en ai marre des lycées. T'as dit qu'il était spécialisé. En quoi ?_

_Heero – Trowa infiltrera aussi ce lycée, mais avant nous et en tant que surveillant. Comme tu l'as dit, il est bien placé pour cette infiltration, de plus il est celui qui paraît le plus âgé de nous tous. Et puis les profs ont pensé qu'il n'avait pas les qualités requises pour ce faire passer pour un élève de cette école._

_Duo – Ch'rais toi Tro', j'me vexerais._

_Trowa – ..._

_Heero – Dans les arts_

_Duo – Pardon ?_

_Heero – Spécialisé dans les arts._

Cooooooool !!! Et là, je pose LA question.

_Duo – Mixte ?_

_Heero – Non._

_Duo – Filles...ou...garçons..._

_Heero – Garçons _

Oufffff... _[4]_

_Quatre– Tu as dit, spécialisée en Arts ?_

_Heero – Oui, une des 3 seules écoles spécialisées en Arts persistantes. La seul sur Terre. Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'il y est beaucoup d'autres élèves étrangers. Nous devrions passer inaperçu_

_Duo – Où se trouve-t-elle précisément ? _

_Heero – Je ne sais pas._

_Duo – On s'ra tous ensemble ?_

_Heero – Non, par 2. 2 groupes dans 2 classes différentes. L'une spécialisée en cinéma et théatre, l'autre en dessin. _

_Wufei – Qui va dans quelle classe ?_

_Heero – Toi et Quatre pour le dessin, Duo et moi pour le cinéma. Toi et Quatre dessinez assez bien, surtout toi Wufei._

_Wufei se penche légerement en avant en guise de remerciement._

_Duo – Mais toi Hee-chan, t'es pas assez expressif pour le cinéma !!!_

_Wufei – Par contre, pour toi, ce sera parfait, spécialement pour ce qui est de la comédie._

_Trowa – La mission..._[5]

_Heero – Hn ?_

_Trowa – Son but..._

_Heero – Des fichiers importants d'Oz sont cachés dans des ordinateurs_

_Wufei – Et ces ordi' sont... ?_

_Heero – Cachés dans cette école._

_Duo – On s'en s'rait pas douter... _

_Heero – Baka. Pour les chambres, les profs ont en faites réserver 2, à 2 lits. _

_Quatre– Quand part-on ?_

_Heero – Demain matin pour Trowa. Dans 2 semaines pour nous. Trowa, tu devrais recevoir le dossier concernant les choses que tu dois savoir ce soir._

_On voit alors Heero se lever._

_Duo – Où tu vas, man ?_

_Heero – Mission. Seul._

_Duo – Jeeeeeeeeee vois. Alors on verra ma recherche plus tard, après tout, je ne suis plus à 2 jours près..._

_Heero – 2 semaines_

_Duo – PARDON ? _

_Heero – Je serais de retour pour notre mission commune._

_Quatre– Si je comprend bien, je vais devoir m'occuper de Duo et Wufei ?_

Heero confirme de la tête. J'ai bien envie de dire que je ne suis pas un gamin dont on s'occupe, mais je laisse couler... surtout que j'ai quelquechose de plus important à faire.

_Duo – Bon, bah, je monte dans ma chambre._

Joignant le geste à la parole, je monte les escaliers.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je regarde mon ordinateur portable.

Les autres ne savent pas que j'en possède un, tout comme il ne savent pas que comme Heero, il m'arrive d'exécuter des missions seul. G me les envoie par mails. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de ne pas en informer les autres. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont j'ai envie de parler.

Heero ne le sais pas mais nous recevons souvent nos missions en même temps. Il ne sais pas non plus qu'elle sont en générale complémentaires et indissociables. Je crois que son orgueil en prendrait un coup.

Et oui monsieur Heero, tu n'est pas le seul à qui l'on confie des missions en solitaire, et tu as besoin des miennes pour accomplir les tiennes. Je regarde mon courrier. J'ai bien reçu un mail de G.

Mission.

Cette nuit.

Quand Heero sera partit et quand tout le monde dormira.

Assassinat.

Comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude, retour avant l'aube et le réveil des autres.

Comme d'habitude, de la discrétion.

Comme d'habitude, aucune trace.

Comme d'habitude aucun mot.

Un jour il faudra mettre un terme à ces habitudes ...

* * *

_A Suivre..._

* * *

_Z'avez vu, y'a que 5 notes_ _!!! ( z'auteur est Z'heuuuuuuuuureuuuuuuuuuux...)_ ()

Bon, alors j'espère que vous suivez ( les trucs s'enchainent pas trop bizarrement ? ) et bien sûr que ça vous plait...

Dans 2 semaines, ils cohabitent !!! Et oui, se sera l'occasion, de ... comment dire... faire avancer leur relation ?

Sans faire de Spoiler... de toute façon vous ne savez pas ce qui va arriver, ni à quel point leur relation va évoluer... ça y'a que le z'auteur qui sais...().

Sinon, ..., PLEASE, je vous en supplie, un p'tit mot, rien qu'un ptit mail !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(T..T).

[1] Bah, en fait, pas encore... ;)

[2] Imaginez, Duo en Sherlock Holmes avec la loupe et la casquette à rayures écossaises, ..MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR :-D

[3] J'ai dis non Duo, pas encore ! Mon Dieu, il ne pense qu'a ça !!!

[4] Il avait pas envie de se travestir de nouveau... ( Big clin d'oeil )

[5] Trowa, où l'art de mettre fin à une dispute débutante sans en avoir l'air...


	5. La panthère rose

* * *

Auteur : Artemis ( oui-oui, comme la déesse :p. D'ailleurs Shinigami est l'une de mes connaissances ;) )

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ( alors là, si vous ne la voyez pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire...)

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( et en j'assume... ). Un BIG OCC à venir ( prochain chapitre I think ) et yaoi à l'horizon. Divers POV

Couple : A votre avis... :)

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Pourquoi y sont pô à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... Et poukoi ils veulent s'enfuir de chez moi ? Chuis malheureuuuuuuuuuuuuuse...Snif.

Note : Je sais que pour l'instant ma fic' ressemble à un truc de déprimées mais je vous promets que ce n'est que le début !!!

La suite est pire...nan, j'déconne, la suite ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant...quoique, j'ai prévu un passage un dire...bah, vous verrez bien. En tout cas, pas d'problème : "Happy End !" en vue... enfin normalement.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :La panthère rose ;-)**

Trowa a décidé de partir plus tôt.

Il est parti sans Heavy arms. C'est clair que pour la discrétion, nos Gundams, c'est pas encore ça.

Heero, lui, est parti avec Wing.

Les autres dorment.

Je sors de ma chambre.

Je suis pret. Je marche dans le couloir avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Me voila pres de Deathscythe. Je le prend ou pas ? Il est pas très discret...bah, j'ai envie d'le prendre. Je monte à l'interieur. Je le fais décoller en mode silencieux... et oui, comme pour les flingues, vous saviez pas que les gundams existaient en mode silencieux, hein ? A vrai dire il n'a que le mien qui possède cette "option". Les autres ne le savent pas. G en a équipé mon gundam sous-prétexte que les première armes d'un assassins sont l'obscurité et le silence. Mon armure est noire et silencieuse. A mon image. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort le papy, c'est vachement pratique. Je ne l'utilise que quand je ne veux pas que les autres sache que je pars. Comme en ce moment.

Je m'envole en direction de ma cible.

Dieu ai pitié d'elle.

* * *

POV Wufei[1]

* * *

Encore une insomnie. Je suis fatigué...dans tous les sens du terme. D'habitude je ne quitte pas ma chambre, pour ne pas déranger les autres. Mais ce soir, Heero est en mission et Trowa est parti en infiltration. Je ne pense pas que Quatre et cet idiot de Duo aient l'ouie assez fine pour m'entendre si je fais attention, et puis j'en ai marre de rester enfermé dans ma chambre toutes ces nuits où je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je descends dans le salon. Par les baies vitrées je vois le champs dans lequel son allongés nos Gundams. Je passe dans la cuisine, mais quelquechose me chiffonne l'esprit. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela m'énerve franchement. Je retourne dans le salon. J'observe. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Puis, c'est le déclic. Je sais ce qu'il cloche. Il n'y a que 2 Gundams. Je me glisse dehors.

Sandrock et Nataku.

Où se trouve Deathscythe ?

J'ai bien envie de le demander à Duo quitte à le reveiller. Après tout, il dort probablement comme une marmotte alors que moi je fais une insomnie.

Injustice.

Un petit sourire que je ne peux réprimer se dessine alors sur mes lèvres.[2]

Je monte les escaliers. J'ouvre brusquement la porte de sa chambre, et là ... rien. Son lit est défait. Peut-être est-il parti faire un tour avec Deathscythe. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que pour sortir il aurait dû passer devant ma chambre, or je ne dormais pas. J'aurais dû l'entendre passer. Tout comme j'aurais dû entendre Deathscythe décoller. Je fouille un peu dans sa chambre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas et que dans la situation inverse, j'aurais tué Duo s'il l'avait fait, mais cela me permet de savoir qu'il a pris ses armes, ou alors il les cache bien.

Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'avertir Quatre.

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

Je pose mon Gundam à l'endroit précis où je l'ai trouvé, derrière notre planque. Je reste un peu dans le cockpit. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Encore une fois j'ai tué. En témoignent les taches de sang sur ma tenue. Je ne la porte que pour ces missions et m'arrange pour la laver moi même à la main. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Quatre tombe dessus en lavant le linge. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que les taches, l'odeur, ne partent pas, ne partent plus,...ne sont jamais parties ? Peut on faire partir ce genre de choses ? Est il possible de laver son âme, ou elle aussi reste-elle tachée ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas trahis ma religion. Je lui ai dit pourquoi j'étais venu et qui je suis. Je lui ai montré mon poignard puis j'ai attendu... peu de temps, comme d'habitude. Il a sorti son arme et m'a tiré dessus. J'ai esquissé et l'ai tué. J'ai juste eu a lancer mon poignard. En plein coeur. Auto-défense. Ainsi je prends des risques mais ne trahis pas ma religion, tout comme Wufei refuse d'assomer des soldats dans leur dos. Chacun ses principes.

Je sors de mon nid. Le ciel est rouge. Mon visage aussi. Beaucoup de soldats m'ont attaqués. Je les ai tous tués. Je suis recouvert de sang. Plus que d'habitude. Même mes cheveux possèdent des mèches rouges. J'ai interet a vite prendre une douche et me coucher comme si de rien était. Et ils diront encore que je ne suis qu'un paresseux, et qu'un pilote ne devrait pas dormir autant. Comme j'aimerais être celui qu'ils croient. La vie est ainsi. Je critique Heero en l'affublant du surnom de "Soldat parfait", "Perfect soldier", mais je ne suis guère mieux, moi je suis l'assasin parfait. Et je le cache. Je suis pire que lui.

Je prend la défense d'Heero ?!

J'arrete là le cours de mes pensées. Wufei et Quatre sont devant moi. Wufei, à ma vue c'est redressé. Quatre est resté adossé à la baie vitrées.

Merde.

* * *

POV Quatre

* * *

Wufei s'est redressé. Je lève la tête. C'est Duo, il est rentré. Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu son armure se poser. Mais elle est là. Je le regarde. Il est couvert de sang. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il y a autre chose qui me marque encore plus. Deux choses. Son regard; il n'est pas rieur, ni joyeux, il est dur, serieux, Heero, mais en moins glacé, en plus impressionant. Il dégage tant de ...de...je ne trouve pas les mots pour le décrire. Il inspire le respect. Et puis il y a sa démarche. D'habitude légère, élégante, il saute, il court, il se glisse à nos côtés, c'est une démarche d'enfant... d'enfant hyperactif je dirais même. Une pile électrique. Là, c'est une démarche d'homme, d'homme assuré, déterminé. Les hanches et les épaules en parfaite synchronisation. Il est droit. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est vraiment imposant. Tel un...un...un prédateur ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. C'est stupide... non ? Il s'arrete. Il nous regarde. Je n'en peux plus de cette atmosphère pesante. Vite, dire quelquechose, n'importe quoi.

* * *

POV Wufei

* * *

_Quatre– Où étais-tu Duo ?...On s'est inquiété..._

Duo arque un sourcil de façon incrédule. Il n'y a pas à dire, comme ça il ressemble à Heero.

_Duo – Je vais prendre une douche._

Il s'apprete à passer entre nous 2.

_Wufei – At..._

A peine ai-je frôlé son bras que je voulais saisir dans le but de l'empecher de partir, que je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Une force inhumaine me cloue contre le verre, à 20 cm du sol facilement. Une lame sous mon cou. Un murmure.

_"Ne me TOUCHE pas"_

_Il s'écarte et me lache. Je tombe lourdement au sol. Il pénètre dans le salon et monte les escaliers_

_Quatre– Ca...ça va Wufei ?_[3]

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

Je prends ma douche, et y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien.

Par contre : Putain, qu'est-c'que c'est chiant le sang dans les cheveux...heu...est-ce qu'un adolescent normal dirais ça ? ... peu probable.

My God, ch'uis vraiment pas normal.

* * *

POV Quatre

* * *

Il descend les marches de l'escalier, une serviette sur les cheveux. Il sourit. Comme d'habitude.

_Quatre– Duo...heu..._ il faut que je le ménage, vu sa réaction face à Wufei _je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle._

_Duo – Je sais._

_L'espace d'un instant, il est redevenu serieux, puis il rajoute avec un grand sourire._

_Duo – Mais on f 'rait mieux d'attendre que Heero revienne, non ? Et pis, plus on est de fou, plus on rit._ [4]

J'hoche de la tête. Il a l'air soulagé. Il court dans la cuisine. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour Heero qu'il fait ça... il préfere éviter la conversation pour l'instant. Peut-être s'en veut-il. En tout cas il a l'air d'être redevenu normal.

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

Deux bonnes choses de faites : parler à Quatre et manger.

Je sors mon ordi' portable de sous mon lit. J'ai reçu un message. De G ? Que me veut-il encore...

Je lis le message. Un seul mot me viens alors à l'esprit

_"Shit."_

Je descends les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Décidément, ces derniers jours, rien ne va plus. Ce G, si je l'ai sous la main, auto-défense ou pas, j'me l'fait. J'arrive dans le salon. Personne. No panic man...

_"QUATRE, WUFEI !!!"_

Ils arrivent de la cuisine.

_Quatre– Un problème ?_

_Duo – Ouais, et un gros. Y'a de l'agitation chez Oz. Il vont intensifier la sécurité. Les vieux demandent donc à ce que Heero et moi partions 3 jours plus tard, le temps d'effectuer 3 missions de routine pour détourner l'attention. Lors de la première, je prendrais Sandrock et Heero Heavy arms. Pour la seconde, je prend Deathscythe et lui Shenlong..._

_Wufei– NATAKU !!!_

_Duo – ... ouais - ouais, Nataku si tu préfère, et pour la troisième il ira seul avec Wing. Voyant tout nos Gundams en trois jours, ils ne soupçonneront sans doute pas les gens arrivés avant les premières attaques. Vous serez considérés blancs comme neige. Nous vous rejoignerons le lendemain matin._

_Quatre– Duo, j'ai plusieurs questions. D'abord, tu ne trouve pas ça risqué pour vous deux ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous seront sans doute " blancs comme neige " mais pas vous. Et puis Heero est-il au courant de ces changements ? Et toi, comment es-tu au courant ?_

_Duo – Quatre, si on nous a envoyés à 5 sur cette mission y'a une raison. Elle est risquée. Mais si Heero et moi étions pris, vous finiriez la mission sans nous. Cette mission est TRES importante. En plus, si on est pris, ils ne se douteront surement pas de votre présence croyants détenir les intrus, les seuls et uniques intrus. C'est là ou le plan assure !Pour Heero, l'es pas encore au courant._

C'est sciemment que je n'ai pas répondu à la dernière question,... en esperant qu'il l'ai oubliée. En tout cas ça à l'air.

Ahhhhhhh...moi qui me disais, " Allons Maxwell, cohabiter avec Heero c'est pas si terrible. Et puis il y aura les autres. Et une tonne de lycéens pour témoigner s'il essaie d'me buter. Je peux le faire." Voilà que j'apprend qu'on va rester 3 jours, seuls, perdu au milieu de pétaouchnock', dans une planque pourrie. Perso' ce qui m'emmerde c'est que seul je peux me laisser aller, mais pas en leur présence. Surtout pas en SA présence. Je paris que je vais m'emmerder, que je n'aurais pas le droit d'en placer une et qu'il va probablement essayer, à un moment ou un autre, de me tuer. Et là, y'aura pas d'témoins.

Gloups. Bah, ça promet.

* * *

Plus 2 semaines - POV Heero

* * *

J'entre dans le salon par l'arrière, par le jardin. Il est tôt, et je n'ai rien à faire, pas même un rapport ou une vérification quelquonque de mon ordinateur. Cette mission en plus d'être facile me laissait énormément de temps libre. J'ai vérifié tout ce qui était vérifiable...et plusieurs fois. Sûr que quand quelqu'un s'amuse à tuer le supérieur de la base sans laisser aucune trace à part le sang de sa victime et donc semer la panique, la mission perd la plupart des risques qu'elle comportait. Remarque, qui s'en plaindrait. Les profs sont satisfaits. En tout cas cet assasinat, c'est du bon boulot. Il y en a qui devrait prendre exemple. Par exemple Duo. Bon, vu que je n'ai rien à faire, autant se reposer.

Je monte donc dans la chambre que je partage avec Duo. J'ouvre la porte avant de la refermer doucement derriere moi. Il dort encore.

_Duo – Hello Hee-chan._

Perdu. Il garde tout de même les yeux fermés.

_Duo – Pour la mission la donne à changée._

Il ouvre les yeux et s'asseoit sur son lit. Il se tourne vers moi.

_Duo – Pour ce qui concerne NOTRE partie du boulot. _

_Heero – Tu dors pas toi à c't'heure ?_

_Duo – Mon Dieu, Heero qui se met à faire de l'humour...je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?_

_Heero – Baka. Un changement ? _

_Duo – Ouaip, on par plus que dans 3 jours. _

Alors qu'il m'explique les modifications de la mission et leur raison d'être. Un détail me vient à l'esprit.

_Heero – D'où te provienne toutes ces informations ? _

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

**TOC TOC TOC**

Wahouuuuuu... sauvé par le gong

_Duo – Entrez_

Je chante presque mes paroles tellement je suis content de cette interruption inopinée mais qui est la bienvenue. Elle m'évite d'avoir à répondre à LA question à laquelle je n'avais vraiment pas envie de répondre.

_Quatre – Heero est rentré, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors on va enfin pouvoir avoir cette fameuse petite discussion maintenant qu'il est là._

Super, reculer pour mieux sauter... [5]

_Quatre – On descend ?_

On le suit dans le salon.

Wufei est assis en tailleur dans un fauteil. Un siège à été déplacé en face des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est celui qui m'a été reservé. Quatre s'installe dans ce qui fait office de canapé. Heero reste debout. Je m'assied donc dans "mon" siège.

_Duo – Allez y, je vous écoute. _

_Heero – Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _

_Wufei – Duo fait des sortie nocturnes sans nous prévenir, dont il revient couvert de sang de la tête au pied, avec Deathscythe et ses armes. Il arrive à me prendre par surprise et à me soulever du sol. Il a des infos sur nos missions. Sinon, voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Dis-moi Duo si j'oublie quelquechose. _

_Duo – Que voulez-vous savoir précisément ? _

_Quatre – Tout...pour commencer._

Mon Dieu, j'en ai fait des monstres. Il font tous dans l'humour. Quatre, Wufei,... et même Heero.

_Duo – ... big soupir ... pour faire court, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre s'il vous plait. _

_Bon, alors déjà... ne leur dites pas que vous êtes au courant mais ... J et G sont ensemble._

J'attends qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle. Quatre fait une drôle de tête. Wufei est parti chercher du coton à l'étage. Le pauvre, il saigne du nez. Quand à Heero, il lève un sourcil incrédule. Ca doit lui faire bizarre de se dire que l'homme qui lui a interdit les sentiments en éprouve lui-même... et en plus pour un homme... pour mon mentor...le choc. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que c'est J qui domine, ça le rassurerait peut-être. Quoi que... pas sûr. Et puis il me demandrait comment je sais ça, et je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ce que j'ai surpris... puis je tiens pas à ce que Wufei meure d'une hémoragie (). En parlant de lui, il redescent. Ca a l'air d'aller mieux. Je reprends.

_Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps. Avant même que l'on les rencontre. Jeunes, ils avaient prévus que plus tard il formeraient la releve. Nous, si vous préférez. Ils se sont donc séparés lorsque l'heure fut de chercher la "nouvelle génération". Chacun est allé sur une des colonies principale. Ils avaient décidés de former des êtres qu'ils considèreraient "parfaits"._

_Pour O, le résistant parfait est calme, maitre de soit, réfléchi, patient mais aussi capable de se déchainer et possédant une maitrise importante des arts du combat. Le guerrier parfait. D'où Wufei._

_Pour S, c'est quelqu'un de discret et passe-partout, tel un caméléon, que l'on a tendance à oublier ou dont on ne se méfie pas, mais aussi quelqu'un d'agile et de maître de son corps pour ce qui est des infiltrations. L'espion parfait. D'où Trowa._

_Pour H, c'est avant tout quelqu'un de puissant, d'influant, et de réfléchi, mais aussi de sociable et de diplomate, capable de se défendre par les mots aussi bien que par les poings. Le stratège parfait. D'où toi Quatre._

_Et enfin Heero et moi. G et J tenaient à ce que nous soyons coéquipiers. J a fait de Heero le soldat parfait, qui execute tout les ordres sa,s réfléchir, qui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, qui ne ressent pas de sentiments et qui place sa mission avant tout._

_Quand à moi, je suis censé être l'assassin parfait, allié du silence et de l'ombre, fils de la mort, capable d'obeir sans poser de questions quand il juge ça préférable, mais aussi capable d'improviser. Car l'assassin n'obéit à personne. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire. Il obeit si cela l'arrange. G le sait et ne me dit rien quand je décide de faire bande à part._

_J et G se sont vite rendus compte que Heero étazit trop associable pour pouvoir me considérer commez un coéquipier et avoir confiance en moi. Ils ont donc décidés que nous effectuerions nos missions ensembles, comme convenu, mais que Heero ne serait pas mis au courant. Il m'ont donc confié un ordinateur portable pour pouvoir me contacter sans devoir passer par toi._

_J'execute mes mission de nuit._

_Lors de la drenière mission dont je suis revenu j'ai eu à assassiner le général qui commendait la base dans laquelle tu devais t'infiltrer de façon à te faciliter le travail ... je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Des questions ?_ [6]

_Wufei – Comment ce fait-il que lors de ton retour tu... enfin tu étais différent, particulièrement énervé. Je dois admettre que tes reflexes et ta forces m'ont impressionnées sur le coup. _

_Duo – Désolé, je me suis laissé aller... _

_Wufei – Drôle de façon d'être détendu. _

_Heero – Je dois admettre que cet assassinat était presque parfait._

Presque ? Il était parfait ! Bref, n'insistons pas.

Duo – Au fait, quand devez-vous partir rejoindre Trowa ?

_Je vois Quatre regarder sa montre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent._

_Quatre – MAINTENANT !!!_ [7]

_Je vois Wufei se relever d'un coup, Quatre lui lancer les clés en lui disant d'aller démarer la jeep pendant qu'il monte chercher leurs affaires. Tout se passe très vite et je me retrouve rapidement seul avec Heero. Ca y est, c'est le début de ces quelques jours avec lui. Un peu plus de 3 jours._

* * *

_A Suivre..._

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteur ( moi ) :**_

_7 notes... c'est raisonnable, non ?_

_Bon, sont ENNNNNFIN tout seul ses 2 là..._

_Dites, ça vous plait ? J'espere. Ceux qu'aimes pas ( y'en a surement )...poukoi ? ( yeux de chien battu )_

_Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être des plus interessant...hi hi hi... mais jusqu'à quel point ? Vous dirais pas ()_

_Duo : Avoues.... tu ne le sais pas toi même_

_Artemis, la z'auteuse : (TT)_

_En attendant vos mails._

_P.S. : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarci Kali pour tout ce que tu fais...LOVE ! () _

**BOUM !!!** _( Bruit de Kali, ensevelie sous la bonne demie-tonne d'amour qu'elle vient de recevoir en pleine figure )_

_A bientôt !_

* * *

[1] ou " Quand l'auteur a envie d'se marrer " ;)

[2] Sadique, va...j'adore quand il est sadique ! ;p

[3] Quatre : Méchant Duo, il a abimé Wufeiiiiiiiiiii !!! Z'auteuse : Meuuuuuuuh nan, meuh nan... T'inquiète donc pas, il a les fesses solides le Wufei, j'te l'assure, j'ai vérifié ! Tous : (¬¬)

[4] Euhhhhhhhhhhh...je n'sait pas si l'expression est bien appropriée.

[5] ou " Quand l'auteur se marre " Ahhhhhhhhhh, que j'aime être sadique !!! :p

[6] Oui... tu respires entre les phrases ? (MDRRRRRRRRRRRRR) Franchement, t'as vu cette tirade ! Duo: Bah c'est toi qu'écrit, c'est pas d'ma faute !

[7] Duo : No panic man !


	6. A quoi tu penses ?

Auteur : Artemis ;p

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ). Un BIG OCC à venir ( prochain chapitre I think...remarque vu l'allure à laquelle ça avance...) et YAOI !

Couple : ENFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, y'en a un qui en prend conscience ... pas trop tôt !!!

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Ils ont frappés à la porte toutes la nuit ... mais je ne les ai pas laissés sortir (), j'en ai encore besoin moi !!! Bon, légalement y sont pô à moi, ... mais bon...

Note : Un chapitre plus léger... enfin je crois vu que je n'ai pas encore commencé de l'écrire.

En fait j'improvise selon l'humeur autour de mes premières idées et de mon squelette ( celui de mon histoire, pas le mien !!! ).

Sinon toujours "Happy End !" en vue... enfin normalement.

Au fait, je recherche toujours une fic se nommant DBZ. On me l'a conseillée mais pas moyen de me la procurer. Alors, si vous savez où la télécharger, ou, si vous l'avez... PLEASE !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A quoi tu penses ? **

Il doit être 3h de l'après-midi.

Heero est rentré tôt de mission et Quatre et Wufei sont déjà partis.

"Super soldier" a visiblement décidé de démonter ce pauvre Wings[1]dans le but de vérifier et de nettoyer tous ses circuits ainsi que toutes ses pieces.

Le dingue.

Bon, bah moi je décide d'aller faire un tour. Je ne connais pas bien cette ville où nous nous trouvons et pis ça me détendra.

Je préviens Hereo qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'y interesser et sors.

Après avoir flaner dans la ville un bon quart d'heure je me retrouve face à des grilles. Celles d'un jardin publique. J'adore ces lieux. On y a l'impression qu'ici la guerre n'existe pas. Des enfants. Des femmes riant aux éclats. Des hommes pour les protéger. La paix, la joie,... le bonheur. Je me sens bien. Je suis calme et serein. J'aime vraiment cette atmosphère.

Je m'isole un peu et vais m'allonger dans l'herbe. Au soleil.

Je suis étrangement bien. Pas de cauchemars, pas de pensées morbides, pas de morts. Juste le soleil, les rires, des êtres vivants ensembles, des familles.

Puis, tout d'un coup, je ne sens plus le soleil à travers mes paupières closes. J'ouvre les yeux.

Une petite filleà contre jour.

Elle est penchée au dessus de moi.

Je m'appuie sur l'un de mes coudes et l'observe. Elle est blonde et porte un chapeau de paille. Elle me fait un grand sourire. Un petit chien aux poils doré la rejoint.

_" Tu es perdu ? "_[2]

Sa question m'étonne et me déstabilise

Puis je réfléchi.

_Duo – Oui... un peu ses derniers temps_

_"Pourquoi ? On est jamais perdu quand on n'est pas seul. T'es seul ?"_[3]

_Duo – Non, je vis avec 4 autres garçons_

_"Tu les aimes bien ?"_

_Duo – Oui ce sont mes amis. J'y tiens beaucoup._

_"Alors pourquoi t'es perdu ?"_

_Duo – Je leur ai caché certaines choses. Maintenant 3 d'entre eux sont au courant et les 4ème ne va pas tarder à l'être._

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

_"Et ils l'ont mal prit ?"_

_Duo – Non, je ne crois pas... enfin pas vraiment, du moins pour 2 d'entre eux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que pense Heero._

_"Tu l'aimes bien ?"_

Je réfléchi à cette question

_Duo – Oui._

_Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense de toi ? Si lui aussi il t'aime bien ?_

_Duo – On peut dire ça comme ça en effet._

_"Tu est amoureux de lui ?"_

Alors là, sa question me sidère.

_Duo – Quoi ?_

_"Tu l'aimes ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense de toi. Tu t'inquiète de sa réaction à ton égard. Tu l'aimes"_

_Duo – Je... tu sais c'est un garçon..._

_"Et alors ?"_

_Duo – Bah, en général les garçons aime les filles._

_"Bah Dieu il a dit aimez-vous...il a pas précisé. Pourquoi tu l'aimerais pas."_

Je baisse la tête regardant le sol, et réfléchi. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, cette gosse me sidère. Moi, j'aimerais HEERO ? Lui si froid à mon égard, obsédé par ses missions ?

Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, bien foutu surtout dans son spandex...j'ai beau dire, ça le met plutôt bien en valeur... Quoi que ça doit être encore mieux sans, et...QUOI, me voilà à fantasmer sur Heero maintenant ?!?!?!

_"Tu sais je suis sûr que Nii-san il t'aime aussi mais qu'il ne le sait pas...ou du moins qu'il préfere ne pas le savoir car il a peur de ses sentiments. En plus il est très timide. Mais il est pas méchant tu sais. Allez au revoir et bonne chance...maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton chemin."_

Je releve la tête brusquement pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ou a-t-elle bien pu filer ? Et aussi vite. Elle l'a appelé Nii-san. C'est du japonais, non ? Et puis elle a parlé de lui comme si elle le connaissait. Je décide de rentrer et réfléchi en chemin sur cette étrange rencontre. **_IL_** ne me dit rien. [4]

* * *

La petite fille courut en direction d'une silhouette, suivit de son chien.

_"Alors ??????????????????????????????? J'ai été comment ?"_

_### "Tu n'as pas trop innové sur ce coup là !" ###_

_"HEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ??? Ehhhhhhhhh, c'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures soupes !!! _[5] _Oh et puis mince à la fin, je te rends service et t'es méchant avec moi ? Puisque c'est comme ça, j'te boude...NA !"_

_### "Voyons, je plaisantais... De toute façon cette histoire te concerne aussi un peu... et puis cela te fais plaisir... j'ai tort ?" ###_

_"Ouais, soit... mais sur ce coup c'étais à toi de le faire !"_

_### "Mais tu t'en sort tellement mieux..." ###_

_"Hnnnnn... j'espère au moi que cela débloquera la situation."_

_### "Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais confiance à Duo." ###_

_"Et pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis toi même par votre lien, il te fait confiance."_

_### "Non, il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte seul. Sauf que là, ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce extérieur. Mais à l'avenir il faudra qu'ils se débrouillent seuls... pour ça du moins. Si je l'avait aidé il m'en aurait demandé plus et m'aurai posé des questions auxquelles tu sais bien que je ne peux répondre. C'est mieux ainsi." ###_

* * *

POV Duo

* * *

J'arrive à la planque.

Heero est toujours dehors sur son Gundam.

J'ouvre la porte-fenetre du salon et lui crie pour être sûr qu'il entende

_"DIS HEERO, CA VEUT DIRE QUOI NII-SAN ?"_

Je le vois qui s'arrete d'un coup. J'espere que ce n'est pas une grossièreté ou une bétise. Bah, dans la bouche d'une petite fille, ça peut pas être bien terrible.

_Heero – Où as-tu entendu ça ?_

_Duo – Donc, c'est bien du japonais_

_Heero – Où as-tu entendu ça ?_

Ohhhhhh, il a pas l'air de bonne humeur

_Duo – Une petite fille blonde mignonne comme tout avec un chiot. On a discuté. Elle t'as appelé Nii-san. Ca m'a étonné._

Je vois Heero blanc comme un linge.

_Heero – De quoi avez-vous discuté ?_

_Duo – Je ne te répondrais pas tant que tu neme diras pas ce que cela signifie !!!_

_Heero – Grand-frère_

_Duo – Quoi ?_

_Heero – Cela signifie grand-frère_

_Duo – T'as une petite soeur ?_

_Heero – Non, ...la seule personne à ne jamais m'avoir appeler ainsi est morte. Une petite fille blonde avec un petit chien._

_Duo – Bah en fait ce qui m'as étonné c'est la façon dont on s'est rencontré._

_Heero – Comment ça ?_

_Duo – J'étais allongé sur l'herbe quand elle s'est penchée au dessus de moi, et elle m'a demandé si j'étais perdu... étrange non ?_

Heero est de plus en plus pâle.

_Duo – Heero ? Ca va ? Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, je t'assure._

_Heero – Je monte_

Tiens, je pensais il serais plus dur à convaincre. Je décide finalement de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Il est allongé. Il n'est que 16h30. Nous avons une mission ce soir, je crois que je ferais bien de dormir un peu moi aussi.

Je me déshabille donc et me couche. Perso', je dort toujours en boxer. Noir, bien sûr.

Je regarde à droite et l'aperçoit. Comme d'habitude il a choisi le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

J'essaye petit à petit à me faire à l'idée que cette petite a fait germé en moi.

J'aime Heero.

Je l'admire alors qu'il dort. Il est beau lorsqu'il dort. Détendu. J'aimerais tellement qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Je ne sais jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense sur le fait que lui et moi soyons officiellement coéquipiés. Il ne doit pas beaucoup apprécier.

Je repense aux dernières paroles

_"Tu sais je suis sûr que Nii-san il t'aime aussi mais qu'il ne le sait pas...ou du moins qu'il préfere ne pas le savoir car il a peur de ses sentiments. En plus il est très timide. Mais il est pas méchant tu sais. Allez au revoir et bonne chance...maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton chemin."_

Ce serait bien si elle pouvait avoir raison.

A force de réfléchir je me sens partir pour le doux royaume des songes... quoi que doux, ça dépend des fois.

* * *

J'entend un bruit étrange, presque plaintif...

Je me risque à ouvrir un oeil.

19h30. Je dors déjà depuis 3 bonnes heures

Je repere l'origine du bruit qui m'a réveillé. C'est Heero. Il remue drôlement. Oh, pas beaucoup, pour une personne normale je ne trouverait d'ailleurs pas ça étrange, mais Heero ne bouge pas d'un poil la nuit !

Je me lève et m'approche de lui.

Un cauchemar ?

Heero fait un cauchemar ?

Heero fait des cauchemars ?[6]

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur d'avoir réveillé de vieux démons en lui parlant d'elle.

Bon, je fais quoi, moi ?

Bon, je fais un truc totalement stupide qui me vaudra surement la mort et que je regretterai probablement, et m'assoie sur son lit, à côté de lui.

Je le prend délicatement dans mes bras le soulevant un peu du matelas et lui parle doucement à l'oreille comme le faisait Soeur Hélen à mon égard.

Il se calme et retombe dans un sommeil, c'est déjà ça.

Je m'apprette à le reposer dans son lit lorsqu'il se réveille. Merde, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Moi qui pensais qu'il se réendormait. Mais où est passé L'AUTRE quand on a besoin de LUI ?

_Heero – Duo ??? ( voix ensommeillée )_

_Duo – C'est rien, tu faisait juste un mauvais cauchemar. Ca va mieux ?_

Je le relâche, et commence à me redresse quand je sens des bras timides dessiner une esquisse de mouvement pour m'enserrer la taille dans le but probable de me retenir.

_Heero – Tu peux rester... si tu veux._

Cela ressemble à une permission, mais je sais que de sa part c'est une requète. Il n'a pas envie de dormir seul ??? M'EN FOUT, IL VEUT DORMIR AVEC MOI !!! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!![7] Je vais dormir avec lui, je vais dormir avec lui,...hola, faut qu'j'me calme là...

Je lui souris et me glisse dans ses couvertures. Savez quoi ? Il dort avec son débardeur et son spandex. Si, j'vous assure !

Bref, je m'allonge et OSE ( wahou, c'que chuis courageux ! ) mettre ma tête au creux de son épaule...droite, mes fesses étant à sa gauche, je suis à plat ventre sur son torse, mes bras se situant toujours de chaque côté de ce dernier sans pour autant le toucher ni l'enserrer ( chuis pas kamikaze non plus...je vous rappelle que les kamikazes étaient japonais, pas américains !!!!!! Tiens, j'y pense, ils étaient japonais ? Je sais maintenant d'où lui vient ce penchant suicidaire...).

Il ne dit rien... pour changer... alors j'en profite et m'endors ainsi.

Ch'uis aux anges... si je puis dire vu que je suis Shinigami...

* * *

Le reveil sonne.

12h15

45 mn pour se préparer. 45 autre pour s'y rendre. 2 pour tout détruire.

A 01h47 deux gundams auront détruit une base de l'Organisation Zodiacale.

OZ.

* * *

_A Suivre..._

* * *

_Encore 7 notes !_

_Alors, kékè fait là la ch'tiotte ? ( traduction : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là la petite ? ) ?_

_Saurez plus tard ;_)_ No Spoiler, c'est ma politique de la journée._

_Dites, ça vous plait ? J'espere. Ceux qu'aimes pas ( y'en a surement )...poukoi ? ( yeux de chien battu )_

_Alors, heureux ? Duo dort avec Heero et est conscient de ses sentiments. Pour Heero ça va être plus dur je sens ( fait chier... ) _

_En attendant vos mails, menaces de morts, demandes en mariage, idées de suite... allez, celui qui devine ce que je prépare, il aura un cadeau... un dessin, ça vous va ? De toutes façons mes idées sont toujours tellement tordues que si vous trouvez ... chapeau._

_P.S. : Ca y est, je suis sur le Net... Artemis is on the Net !!! OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!! ( j'ai l'impression étrange de me répéter avec tout ces "ouais" )._

_A bientôt ! ( bon, maintenant faut que je pense à mes devoirs ... Arghhhhhhhh une synthèse de Géo' pour demain, nonnnnnnnnnn !!! )_

_See you later. _

* * *

[1] Je sais, c'est qu'un robot, mais vous aimeriez être démonté vous ? Duo : Moi oui, par Heero ! Artemis : Je parlais pas de ça ... (¬¬)

[2] Non non, je ne confonds pas cette scène avec celle qu'a vécu Heero, c'est voulu.

[3] Moi je vais l'être pour la St Valentin... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...

[4] Je voulais dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce petit passage, mais aussi que le "IL" dont il est question vous est encore inconnu, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite de qui il parle.

[5] Je sais, c'est une expression ringarde qui n'existera sans doute plus dans 200 ans, mais vous savez quoi ? JE M'EN FOUT !!!

[6] OCC ? Sais pas...

[7] Z'auteur : OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Duo : OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!! ( Duo et z'auteur dansant dans les bras l'un de l'autre )

Tous 2 : OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Heero : (¬¬)

iii

iv

v


	7. SHINIGAMI LIVES !

Auteur : Artemis ;p

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... début de migraine de l'auteur qui se demande s'il tiendra le coup...

Couple : Alors, l'agent 4hr1b1rcd1 de Oz et ... Qui a dit " On s'en fout ?"... bref, étant une fan INCONDITIONNELLE du 121...je vous laisse deviner...

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Sinon, Duo et Heero n'ont acceptés de m'appartenir que pendant le lemon... donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... et ils en sont fières en plus !!!!!!!!!!

Note : Je sens que ça va être durrrrrrr ( début de migraine ) alors si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je m'excuse d'avance. De même s'il est plus nul ( Duo : A bon ? C'est possible ? Z'auteur : DEATHFIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :_ SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

* * *

Allez, debout tout le monde, ahhhhhhhh, je suis de bonne humeur. Serait-ce dû au fait que l'on va bouffer de l'Oz ??? OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!

Je me souleve de mon oreiller, ... , rectification, de Heero, et lui dédie un de mes plus beaux sourires . Et keki m'répond ? _"Hn..."_

Déçevant.

Il me regarde et je réalise ma position. Mes 2 mains s'enfoncent dans le matelas de chaque côté de son torse[1], me permettant de soulever la partie de mon corps qui, jusque là, était affalée sur lui. Et je suis donc juste au dessus de lui. Il se lève brusquement, forçant un de mes bras, ce qui me fait me vautrer magistralement sur le ventre à l'endroit où il n'est déja plus.

Debout, à côté du lit, il me regarde.

_Heero – Bon, alors, tu viens ?_

_Duo – BOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Heero –_ (¬¬).

_Duo – C'est malin, chuis sûr d'avoir une bosse maintenant,_ dit-je en me frottant le cou

_Heero – Baka, c'est ton menton._

Quand je disais qu'ils étaient tous devenu des monstres...ILS FONT DE L'HUMOUR !!! HEERO FAIT DE L'HUMOUR !!!.[2]

Je me lève à mon tour dans un _"Let's go"_ retentissant, et me prépare. Je dois faire gaffe ce soir. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mission de routine, mais je ne pilote pas Deathscythe, mais Sandrock. Et Heero Heavyarms.

Eh, mais...ouaiiiiiiis...je pense à un truc là...demain matin ( ou tout à l'heure, au choix, étant donné l'heure ) je vais devoir annoncer à G qu'ils sont au courant. Et donc, qu'Heero est au courant. D'où, peut-être enfin de vraies missions communes sans que je sois obligé d'éviter de me faire repérer par Oz ET par Heero.

Missions sérieuses j'entends.

Ce que j'appelle "missions sérieuses" sont les missions où je dois tuer. Missions d'assassinats. Celles où je dois, où je suis obligé de "lâcher" tout mon potentiel. Pas celle où je suis obligé de faire comme si j'étais plus faible que je ne le suis dans le but de me faire sous-estimer de "mes camarades de jeu". Non pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais un assassin ne se livre jamais totalement. Il ne DOIT jamais se dévoiler. Question de survie. Mais si je partage ce genre de mission avec lui, il va assister à "mes carnages" comme le disent si bien les journalistes après les morts étranges et sanglantes de certains hauts dirigeants. Ce qui veut dire que ce soir je vais pouvoir pleinement jouir[3] de mes capacitées. De toute façon, il y assistera tôt ou tard.

Je sens qu'il y a des petits Ozis qui vont regretter de l'être...

* * *

2h32 du matin.

Pas une minute de retard.[4]

Heero me regarde bizarrrement depuis tout à l'heure. Je croit que ma prestation de ce soir l'a épaté. Chuis connnnnnnnnn-tennnnnnnnnnt ().

Bon, moi je sens que je vais aller m'allonger bientôt car un mal de tête TRES désagréable commence à se faire sentir. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé. J'espère que s'est pas encore une de ces foutues migraines. Merde, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Une migraine. Je la sens qui arrive. Putain de bordel de merde de !{#]{#éà=!$à(-$'-'è-!:mlp=èà("&('::! de migraines. Je monte dans la chambre et me réfugis sous mes couvertures. Heero entre. Le grincement de la porte me fait pousser un grognement de douleur. Maaaaaaaaaaa têteuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai envie de rejoindre mon royaume, car c'est à se demander si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue si c'est pour souffrir autant. Une paranthèse d'horreur dans ma vie. Remarque, vu ma vie, ça devrait pas me changer tellement...

Mon matelas s'affaisse un peu.

_Heero – Ca va ?_

_Duo – Gnnnn..._

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de lui répondre même si en temps normal je ne me generais pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'il devient aimable et sociable et patati et patata... mais là on va éviter de trop parler. Le moindre mouvement de mâchoire me fait souffrir.

Une migraine réussi là où la plupart des dirigeants de Oz ont échoués. Une migraine a réussi à terrassé l'assassin que je suis. Une migraine a réussi a terrasser Shinigami.

Pour le coup, il fait pâle figure le Shinigami.

_Heero – Que se passe-t-il ?_

Merde, c'est vrai que ce type est pas doué pour ce qui est de comprendre les autres. Ca s'voit pas que j'ai une putain de migraine ? Il est vraiment aveugle ce type...

Affligeant...

Allez Duo, le moins de mots possibles

_Duo – Mi...graine..._

Voilà, c'est fait.

_Heero – Et ça t'arrive souvent ?_

Il est con où il le fait exprès !? Y voit pas que je ne peut pas parler ... pour une fois...

_Duo – Douleur..._

Alors là, s'il comprend pas !

_Heero – Tu as mal lorsque tu parles, c'est ça ?_

Bahhhhhhhhhhh voilà ! ENFIN il comprend. Ca se voit qu'il n'a jamais eu ce genre de saloperie.

_Duo – Gnnnn..._

Je n'ai pas pu réprimer ce petit grognement de douleur...PAR PITIE, FAITES QU'IL M'ACHEVE !!!

Malgré ma position, déjà recroviée, du foetus dans laquelle je me trouve, je parviens à l'accentuer encore plus. Ma tête est entourée de pour ainsi dire tout mon corps, avec mes mains qui la presse comme pour l'empecher d'exploser.

Le matelas se suréleve.

_Heero – Alors je vais te laisser seul pour ne pas te déranger._

Nonnnnnnn, reste ici du-con !!!

_Duo – Gnn...nonnn...rest'..._

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis, j'ai réussi à sortir 2 mots. Miracle.

Il revient vers moi.

_Heero – Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

Alors, te déshabiller pour commencer et... a non, merde, c'est pas le moment.

_Duo – Doli...prane...saaaaac..._

_Heero – Dans ton sac ?_

Il s'en approche.

_Heero – Je me permets de fouiller..._

Il sort des fringues, noires bien sûr, plusieurs poignards, et autres armes, une grande plume noire, je la garde précieusement, c'est **LUI** qui me l'a donnée, la Bible du père Maxwell et 2-3 aut' trucs et me ramene ENFIN mon doliprane ...

Il me soulève, son bras derrière mon cou. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière.[5][6]

Ma natte est à moitié défaite. J'te dis pas les noeuds.

Je sens quelque chose de frais contre mes lèvres. Un verre d'eau.[7] Il a opté pour l'effervescent. Perso', sur moi j'ai toujours les 2, effervescent et cachets. Comme ça, si une migraine me prend au milieu d'une mission, ch'uis paré. Heureusement ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé pendant une mission importante. Heero me repose sur le lit et en remonte les couvertures.

_Heero – Je vais appeler Relena, elle saura quoi faire._

Okay, il va, ..., QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (ÔÔ) !!! Il va quoi !!! Nan mais il est dinnnnnnnngue, elle va m'achever oui ! Chuis sûr, elle sera acrochée à " son Heeeeero-cheri-d'amour " et essayera de m'empoisonner. Non, je n'exagère pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas me voir !!!

Heero revient. Je me rend compte qu'il était parti. Merde, il a dû déjà l'appeler.

_Duo – Paaaaaaaaaas... Rélé...naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_Heero – Ne sois pas idiot, baka, elle, elle pourra t'aider._[8]

_Duo – Naaaaan...toiiiiiiiiiiiiii...paaaaaas...elle... et... et Sally ?_

_Heero – Iie..._ .[9] _elle est occupée. Elle a tenu à faire partie de notre mission. C'est notre contact avec l'exterieur. Infirmière de l'école._

Coooooooool...j'vais donc me taper miss rose-gnangnan...

* * *

**Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Dooooooong**

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh...ma têteuh...

J'entends des voix.

Des pas.

Ils entrent dans "l'antre du migraineux".

_Rélena – ( Chuchotant ) Bonjour Duo... ça va ?_

Bah là, en fait pas vraiment. Faut êt'e con pour demander ce genre de chose dans ce genre de situation, non ?

Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est " la politesse ". Un concept que Quatre avait essayé de me faire comprendre une fois...

En tout cas, elle a la présence d'esprit de parler doucement, pas comme ce stupide pseudo-humain qu'est mon "coéquipi"

_Duo – Gnnn..._

Z'avez remarquez, en ce moment j'essaye de diversifier mon répertoire.

Elle s'asseoit derrière moi dans le lit, et m'allonge contre elle ( des avances ? Nan, j'déconne.... )

Elle met ses mains autour de ma tête, les placeant à des endroits stratégiques et commence à effectuer de petits mouvements circulaires qui ont pour effet de calmer se fichu mal de crâne.

_Duo – Réléna, tu as des doigts de fée._

Je sens qu'elle sourit.

C'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être relaxante pour une foie.

Je suis au Pa-ra-dis.

Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça fait de sortir de cette bulle d'épouvante qu'est la migraine. C'est le genre de truc qui vous tue... c'est bien à moi d'dire ça, tient...

_Rélena – Duo ? _

_Duo – Hn ?_

Oh my God, Dieu bénisse ses mains. L'effet qu'elle me font.x[10] Ca me fait presque peur qu'elle appartiennent à Réléna. J'aurais préféré Heero à sa place... mais avec ces mains là, pas'que Heero et la douceur, ça a pas l'air d'être ça...

_Rélena – Je voudrais... enfin... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup... enfin je crois... mais... J'aimerais te parler... de quelquechose qui me tient à coeur, et..._

* * *

_A Suivre..._ ;p

* * *

Z'avez remarqué, _comme par hasard_, je coupe à ce moment là... ;p

Moi ? Sadique ? Nan à peine...remarque, j'ai eu de bon profs... ( pense à sa mère et à sa soeur )

A oui, je tenais à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre en deux fois et aussi qu'à la base, dans mon histoire, je n'avais jamais pensé à cet épisode "migraineux" ni à l'épisode "Rélénesque" qui arrive. ( Nann, partez pas en courant !!! )

Une raison à tout ça... hier j'avais **UNE ENORME** **SINUSITE...** au début j'ai cru que c'était une de ses affreuses migraines qui me prenne parfois. Alors je me suis dit : Y'a pas de raison que je sois la seule... d'où la migraine de Duo. Et oui, les maux de crâne n'empèche pas le sadisme (). Mais vers 00h30 du mat' entre le bahut le lendemain matin ( ou plutôt, quelques heures plus tard... ), le mal de crâne et la fatigue... j'ai éteint l'ordi... d'où la coupure dans ma fic.

Je sais l'action n'avance que très peu ( voir pas du tout (TT) ), mais promis, à partir du chapitre 7 ou 8, les choses vont avancer beaucoup plus rapidement, et ce, sur tout les plans ( enfin... normalement ).

S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... écrivez moi..... **je suis en plein déprime**, malade, crevée, et avec une cheville droite qui déconne..., l'estomac, la gorge, et le cerveau en vrac, au s'couuuuuurs !!! Si ça continue, je vais virer au deathfic moi !!!

Allez, à bientôt ( sauf si j'me fout en l'air avant... et si j'le fais... PAS DE SUITE !!! Quoi ? Oh ! Vous vous en foutez ? Ahhh, je vois...OUIIIIN !!! )

Au fait, j'ai cquoi comme devoirs ? Arrrrrgh, un dossier d'éducation civique, nonnnnnnnn !!!

Bon faut k'j'arrete de raconter ma vie moi

_P.S. : Merci du fond du coeur à Kali, qui, non seulement me supporte ( et Dieu sait k'c'est dur ) mais qui en plus m'encourage et me "publie" sur son site._

See you later.

* * *

[1] Bave, bave...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MON CLAVIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[2] Le pauvre n'est encore pas habitué à mes OCC ...

[3] Duo : LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! ; Z'auteur : Et non ()

[4] Je paris que personne n'a fait le calcule. Bon, j'ai dit qu'à 1h47 ils avaient tout détruit et qu'il y avait 45 mn pour y aller, donc 45 pour revenir. Soit 2h32.

[5] STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! J'arrete. Je continuerai demain midi ( Mercredi () ). Bonne nuit !

[6] Salut, chuis de retour. On est le 12 février et c'est l'anniversaire de ma grande soeur adorée aujourd'hui. Même si elle ne va pas le lire... **Joyeux Anniversaire Mariam **!!! ( 23 ans !!! ). Sinon, j'voulais dire que j'imagine très bien la scène, mais vu par Heero ( voyant Duo, se laissant aller contre lui, les cheveux presque défait... KAWAIIIIIIIII !!! ). Faut à tout pris que je la dessine !!!! ( Et le scanner, j'le trouve où ?)

[7] Vous pensiez à quoi ? () Aux lèvres de Heero ? Nannnn, se s'rait trop simple, niark niark

[8] Il demande à un baka ( = idiot ) de ne pas l'être ?! Heero : Humour... Z'auteur : QUOIIII, mais c'est encore pire !!!

[9] Iie = "Non" en jap'

[10] A la relecture, où quand l'auteur se rend compte des sous-entendus involontaires et du sens que peut avoir cette phrase... NON, PAS DE 2xR !!!


	8. Etrange

Auteur : Artemis ;p

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... St Valentin toute seule... OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... snif...

Couple : Pour l'instant rien de vraiment concret, au gran dam de Duo qui me hurle dessus depuis des jours pour que je le fasse sauter sur Heero et le violer... Bien que je vois mal ce dernier se débattre... Sans commentaires... Oh et pis une pitite surprise comme vous les aimez ()... quoi que...

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Sinon, Duo et Heero n'ont acceptés de m'appartenir que pendant le lemon... donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... et ils en sont fières en plus!!!!!!!!!! Donc, encore une St Valentin toute seule... (TTTT)

Note : Chuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis seule au monde... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... Non seulement je passe ENCORE une St Valentin toute seule, mais en plus je ne ressoit aucun commentaire sur ma fic ( à part de Kali quand elle a le temps bien sûr... MERCIIIIIII ) C'est si nul ? Duo : OUIIIIIIIIII !!! JE VEUX MON HEE-CHAN POUR LA ST VALENTIN !!! Z'auteur : Je la passe seule, y'a pas de raison... puis dans ce chapitre tu te coltine, Réléna, na ! ( heu... ça fait répétition là ... ) Vengannnnnce !!! Duo : Finalement je crois que j'aurai préféré une Deathfic...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Etrange ( Comme cette fic à vrai dire... drôle de tournure là... ) **

_Rélena – Je voudrais... enfin... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup... enfin je crois... mais... J'aimerais te parler... de quelquechose qui me tient à coeur, et..._

_Duo – Je t'écoutes Réléna..._

_Rélena – Tout d'abord je tiens à te faire mes excuses pour mon comportement... avec les autres aussi, mais surtout avec toi. Je... je... comment dire... enfin tu vois j'étais omnubilée par Heero_[1]_ et tout ce que je voyais c'est que vous étiez toujours ensemble rien que de par le fait que vous partagiez la même chambre... et ... je... je crois que... non, je suis sûr que j'étais... jalouse. Je sais c'est stupide, mais,... enfin...( souffle ) j'esperais qu'aujourd'hui tu pourrais me pardonner et que l'on puisse devenir... amis ?_[2]

_Duo – Heuuuuuuuuu... Rèl' ?_

_Rélena – Oui ?_

_Duo – Tu as bien dit " J'ETAIS omnubilée " ?_

_Rélena – Justement... c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler... tu as du remarquer que ces dernier temps je venais moins, je ne saute plus au coup de Heero, ... et ... je ne porte plus de rose..._

Instant de reflexion...

Connexion des neurones en mode post-migraine

_" Connexion établite, Bienvenue ! "_

_C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu... bizarrement ça ne m'a pas vraiment inquiété..._[3]_ et en effet je ne l'ai pas entendu hurler un de ses "bons" vieux "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" perçant, et vu l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a encore peu, si elle l'avait fait je m'en serais rendu compte je peux vous l'assurer !_

Puis je me tourne vers la jeune fille à mes côtés. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, entre la semi-obscurité de ma chambre et ma tête qu'à la place de ses robes-rose-bonbon-made-in-taiwan ( usine Barbie ) elle portait un costume pas trop moche ( une fois n'est pas coutume ) couleur... violet prune je dirais. Pas loin du rose mais déjà mieux.

_Duo – Et quelle est la raison de se changement ? dit-je en souriant_

_Rélena – Te souviens-tu de la fois ou Quatre m'avait amené Hilde qui avait une migraine ?_

_Duo – Heuuuuu ... ouiRélena – Je lui ai fait la même chose qu'à toi... elle m'en fut très reconnaissante. Comme elle n'avait pas d'amies filles et que toi tu étais souvent en missions nous avons commencé à nous voir plus fréquement...__4]__ et un soir nous avons compris que nos sentiments n'étaient pas qu'amicaux. Maintenant, elle vit au palais avec moi, depuis une semaine. Nous voulions vous l'annoncer mais nous ne savions pas comment... alors quand Heero m'a appelé tout à l'heure, et bien je suis venu malgré l'heure dans l'espoir d'avoir cette conversation. Tu sais Hilde est marrante, elle tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais... que nous soyons amis... malgré nos différents antérieurs. Au fait, tu sais qu'elle m'a interdit de porter du rose et a brulé toute ma garde-robe sous pretexte que cette couleur était, je cite " HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEUSE" et je te passe les nombreux autres qualificatifs pas très flatteur non-plus.[__5]_

_Duo – C'est elle tout craché. Je suppose que tu aimerais que se soit moi qui en parle aux autres ? (Hochement de tête ) Okay... Au fait Rèl', l'est quelle heure st'eup' ?_

Rélena – Environ 4 h00 du matin Duo, pourquoi ?vi6]

(ÔÔ)

* * *

**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiip**

J'allume le visiophose

G.

Cool, comme ça j'aurai pas besoin de l'appeler... et donc on ne payera pas des communications pour que je m'en prenne plein la gueule.

Il me dit qu'il a assisté au combat cette nuit.

Shit

Il sourit

Kezako ?

Du bon boulot ???

A bon...

Bon bah...okay.[7]L'a l'air de bonne humeur alors j'en profite pour lui annoncer que 01, 04 et 05 sont au courant de notre "petit secret" et que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Il sourit encore plus.

_" Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à J._[8]_ Désormais Duo, toi et Heero ne vous lachez plus._[9]_ Vous êtes officiellement coéquipiés. Bon j'te laisse. S'lut fiston."_

**Scouip.**[10]

Wouaw... là chuis sur l'cul...

Récapitulatif de la journée **alors qu'il n'est que 9h** : Migraine, Réléna aux mains magiques, Réléna qui a lâché Heero pour Hilde (?), Réléna sans rose(!?), Réléna amie à moi (!!!), gentil G pô fâché, et même félicitations ?!

Mais c'est quoi c'te journée !? (ÔÔ)

* * *

_A Suivre..._ ;)

* * *

Finalement ce titre correspond tout à fait au chapitre.

Ce chapitre est peut être nul, je l'admet, mais je voulais que certaines choses soit établites.

Maintenant que c'est fait je vais ENFIN pouvoir leur faire découvrir les joies des cours d'Arts... et des options ( se cache dans un coin pour rire )

Duo : Kék'elle nous prépare encore...

Hi hi hi ... SURRRR-PRIIIISE !!!

S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... écrivez moi..... **je suis toujours en plein déprime**, malade, crevée, et avec une cheville droite qui déconne..., l'estomac, la gorge, et le cerveau en vrac, au s'couuuuuurs !!! Si ça continue, je vais virer au deathfic moi !!! En plus, encore une St Valentin toute seuuuuuuuuule...BOUUUUUUUHHH...

Allez, à bientôt ( sauf si j'me fout en l'air avant... et si j'le fais... PAS DE SUITE !!! Quoi ? Oh ! Vous vous en foutez ? Ahhh, je vois...OUIIIIN !!! )

Vive le week-end ( et les vacances dans une semaine... )

See you later.

* * *

[1] Nan sans blague, on s'en était pas rendu compte...

[2] Duo : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

[3] En effet, très bizarre !!!

[4] Comment ça on me vois arriver avec mes gros sabots ?

[5] Z'auteur : HILLLDE, si tu savais comme je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[6] Bah vi, sont rentré vers 2h30, z'ont discuté, l'a appelé Rèl' et est v'nu du royaume de Sank, et sais pas poukoi mais je sens qu'il est trèèèès loin de leur planque...

[7] La flemme de faire un dialogue...( faudrait k'j'arrete de mettre des "..." partout comme ça. )

[8] Duo : BONNE NOUVELLE ?! PARDON ?! Et moi qui stressais à mort .

[9] Duo : Okiiii !!!

[10] Onomatopée stupide d'un écran qui se coupe.


	9. Plus on n'est de fous, moins y'a d'riz

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... Travaux pratiques ( niark niark niark )

Couple : Du Shonen Ai ( pour pas dire Yaoi ) et un semblant de Yuri qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Duo ???

Duo : Viiii

Z'auteuse : Dis, tu viens ce week-end à la maison avec Heero ? J'vous laisse mon lit 2 places.

Duo : Non.

Z'auteuse : On n'peut plus clair. Mais j'peux rien dire, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, alors... (TT.TT) A si, Ambre et ses amis m'appartiennent, eux !

Note : Enfin j'vais pouvoir m'amuser !!!

Duo : Oh oh...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Plus on n'est de fous, moins y'a d'riz ;)**

* * *

Heero est sur le point de partir.

Nous avons parfaitement rempli nos mission, avant-hier avec Deathscythe et Shenlong et hier, lui, seul, avec WingZero. J'aime pas ce nom. J'préfère l'appeler Wing, comme l'ancien.

Bref, tout c'est bien passé et nous pouvons **enfin** rejoindre les autres... séparément.

Bah vi, on n'est pas censé se connaitre. Donc on n'arrive chacun de notre côté. Heero part le premier.

J'entend la porte claquer. Ca y est, il est parti. Pas un au revoir. Normal. Ai l'habitude. Mais ça fait mal. Et l'autre emplumé[1] qu'est même plus là. Je me demande pourquoi. A-t-**IL** rompu volontairement notre lien ? Aucune idée. Je reçois toujours "les informations" si je puis dire, mais plus... **LUI**. Et je dois m'avouer que ça m'inquiete un peu.

Depuis quand déjà ?

La petite fille ?

Avant ?

Le départ des autres ?

La fois dernière où l'autre endimanché m'a assommé ?

Je ne sais plus. Vraiment plus.

Que se passe-t-il...

Bon, faut vraiment que je me concentre moi. Alors déjà je dois faire mes valises. Voiiiiilààààààà. Je vérifie avoir tout pris. C'est bon. Maintenant pour ce qui est des transports... Les gundams ont été ramenés à la base vu que l'on ne reviendra probablement pas ici. Et puis je me vois mal arriver avec Deathscythe en demandant au proviseur où le garrer. Pis à côté des cyclo-moteurs, ça fait mauvais genre... La jeep... bah Heero est parti avec, que croyez vous. Et je me vois mal faire le chemin à pied. Donc... le stop.

Là aussi plusieurs méthodes.

Je suis sûr qu'en me mettant torse nu, les cheveux détachés, je pourrais trouver " une bonne âme " prète à m'aider... et plus si affinitées... mais là il me faudrait plutôt quelqu'un pouvant passer pour un parent. Ou un couple, ça, ça serait le best. Mais voilà, pour avoir cette espèce rare il faut s'y prendre différement. Me voilà donc au bord de la route avec un chibi cartable tout mignon... et noir bien sûr, dans lequel se trouve toutes mes affaires, et je m'efforce de paraître le plus fragile et démuni possible, dans le genre "je-suis-une-pauvre-créature-sans-défense-toute-mignonne-tel-Bambi-qui-vient-de-perdre-sa-mère-aidez-moi-s'ilvousplait...". Vous voyez le genre ? Et ça à l'air de marcher. Un homme, la 40aine, et une femme, je dirais 35-37 ans, s'arrètent. Par-fait...

Ils me déposent et partent aussitôt.

Le proviseur m'attend aux grilles. Faut dire que j'ai une 1/2 heure de retard... mais c'est voulu.

Je m'escuse en lui expliquant que mes parents et moi étions partis en retard et qu'ils étaient donc préssés, s'il ne voulait pas rater leur avion. Bah vi, mes parents voyagent beaucoup... c'est pour cela qu'il me laisse en internat.

Je fais danser dans mes yeux une lueur triste, juste une demi-seconde en relevant la tête vers lui, puis lui souris.

Il me renvoie mon sourire. Il a mordu à l'hameçon. Y'a pas à dire aussi, je suis génial, surtout pour ce qui est de jouer la comédie.[2]

Il m'explique 2-3 trucs sans intéret du style où se trouve l'infirmerie ( je lui dis que je me suis déjà recousu plusieurs fois moi même ou pas ?) ou d'autre trucs dans le genre...

Il m'amene enfin devant ma chambre. Il me dit qu'un autre nouveau partage ma chambre et qu'il s'apelle Hiroshi, Hiroshi Takahashi. Il me fait un petit topo avant de me laisser seul.

Je rentre, et, Oh surprise, "Hiroshi" est devant son ordinateur.

_Duo – Hi !!! Moi c'est Maxime, mais tu peux m'appeler Max'. Dis, Hiroshi c'est drôlement long comme nom, j'peux t'appeler Hiro... ou nan, encore mieux, Hi-chan... Hiroshi Takahashi, c'est japonais nan ? T'es jap' ? Ouais ? Alors Hi-chan sera parfait, okay ?_

_Heero – Baka..._

Ca y est, nous avons tous 2 retrouvés nos marques. Toujours bien choisir son "pseudo", c'est très important pour éviter les gaffes. Je pourrais l'appeler comme d'habitude, car dans le fond, Heero ou Hiro', Hee-chan ou Hi-chan... aucune différence... à l'oreille du moins.

Je compare nos emplois du temps. Identique sauf pour ce qui est de nos options. En option générale nous avons tout 2 pris la comédie, mais pour ce qui est des options secondaires, G m'a choisi la musique ( pense-bète, penser à le remercier ) et J a décidé, pour son protégé, attention les oreille, la Sculpture !

Ouaip.

Bah ça promet.

* * *

Déjà 2 semaines de passées.

Nous avons officiellement fait la connaissance de Katren ( Quatre ) et de Yunfang[[3] ( Wufei ) dans la cour, en leur demandant un renseignement. Il s'avérait qu'ils étaient aussi nouveau. Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié tout les 4. Je sais, cela peut paraitre stupide de prendre autant de précautions, mais notre mission est très dangereuse et nous ne pouvons nous permettre le moindre écart, la moindre erreur.

Bref, ils font tout 2 du dessin, Kat' fait de la ( haute parait-il ) couture et Yun' de la photo.

Pour son prochain cours, Kat' doit concevoir le modèle, prédéfini au préalable et aprouvé par son prof', de son projet. Et qui joue le mannequin à votre avis ?

Moi.

En plus c'est une tenue blanche. Bon, y'a aussi des morceaux de cuir noir, mais surtout du tissu BLANC !!! Va m'tuer à ce rythme là. Mais il est doué. Si ce n'était pas si... BLANC, j'adorerais.

Bref, finalement il me laisse et je décide de prendre une douche avant qu'Hiro' ne rentre. Il a cours de sculpture. Pour l'instant il n'y a que moi et mon "colocataire" qui n'ayons pas de devoir ni de projet pour ce qui est de nos options secondaire mais aux vues du sourire sadique de ma prof' de musique, elle nous concocte quelquechose c'est sûr.

Cette douche me fait du bien après avoir posé un temps bien trop long à mon goût pour Kat'.

Je sors et m'essuie. Au fait je vous ai dit que dans cette école de riches, il y avait une salle de bains par chambre ? Ca me rappelle nos planques, c'est marrant... en mieux quand même, plus dangereux, mais bien mieux côté confort ! Heureusement, c'est Kat' qui a financé notre inscription.

**Horreur. **J'ai oublié mes fringues. Hiro' n'est toujours pas arrivé alors je décide de nouer ma serviette autour de mes hanches et de sortir chercher de quoi être décent. Mes cheveux détachés sont encore humides. J'ouvre la porte. Personne. Ouf.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre.

Damn shit !

Je me retourne et entend un...

**_...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!..._**

...retentissant, et croyez moi, c'est malheureusement pas Heero. Non, c'est une fille qui l'accompagne. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par un garçon et 2 autres filles qui ont à peu près la même réaction que la première à quelques aigus près.

C'est vrai que j'ai oublier de vous dire que l'école était non-mixte, mais seulement pour les cours "normaux". Pour les options secondaires, la partie fille et le batiment garçon sont réunis ensemble, ce qui est logique si l'on considère le nombre d'élèves pour chacune. Si les filles et les garçons étaient séparés comme pour les autres cours ça s'rait pas pratique, pas assez nombreux. Pour la "circulation", on a le droit d'aller où l'on veut jusqu'à 8h. De 8h à 10h on est obligé de rester dans notre batiment, et de 10h à 10h30 dans notre chambre, heure du couvre-feu.

Bref, revenons en à nos moutons...

_Duo – J'ai oublié mes fringues en partant me doucher._

_1ere fille – Attend Hiroshi, nous dit pas que c'est avec lui que tu partages ta chambre ?_

_Heero – Hn ( = Si )_

_1ere fille – Quoi ! Et tu ne l'a toujours pas violé ?!_ ( perso' là je passe en mode écrevisse ) _Quand je pense que l'on s'évertuait à chercher alors que lui est parfait, z'êtes pas d'accord les filles ?_

Je vois les 2 autres acquiescer.

_Duo – Euhhhh... parfait pour quoi ?_

_1ere fille – Hein ? ah ouais, bah le prof' nous a demandé de faire une sculpture à 5, chacun s'occupant d'une partie et devant adapter son style au autres. Le sujet est " Apollon" dieu grec. Il était reconnu pour sa grande beauté. Au fait, je m'appelle Ambre._

_Duo – Euh... moi c'est Max', Max' Well, comme well en anglais. D'ailleurs je suis américain. [4] [5]_

_Ambre – Ah, bon enlève moi tout ça_

En disant ça elle a désigné la serviette autour de mes hanches. Et là, j'ai la seule réaction normale...

_Duo – PARDON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (#ÔÔ#)_

_Ambre – Bah vi, t'as déjà vu des statues grecques habillées toi ! L'Antiquité, c'est l'apogée du nu ! Allez Max' enlève nous tout ça..._

Non mais elle est dingue ! Et Heero qui dit rien. Vengance ? Faut dire qu'avec tout les trucs que je leur fais subir tout les jours, même Quatre aurait des raisons de se venger de moi. En tout cas il est hors de question de poser nu ! En plus y'a ses deux copines qui sont en train de baver sur moi... Beuuuuuuurk...

Bref, j'empoigne les vêtements que j'étais venu chercher et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Une fois habillé je sors et, elles sont toujours là en train de baver... je paris qu'elle n'ont pas arreté de fixer la porte... Je leur dis que mon petit coeur est déjà pris ? Nannnnnnnnn... Pis l'interressé est là donc...

Après maintes discussions... j'me suis fait enrôler... et ouais, elle m'ont eu... mais pas nu !!! Ca c'était hors de questions !!! Je pose dans la salle de poterie ( pour le matos, la chambre c'est pas pratique ) avec un drap comme seule tenue et mes cheveux détachés. A force de poser je me sens fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à me prendre pour modèle ! Remarque je devrais être flatté... je représente Apollon quand même ! La beauté personnifié ! Cooooool...

Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer, je vois Kat' entrer. Manquait plus qu'il se ramene... Et le pire c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule... A j'vous jure les copains... Bref, il me demande de passer après pour essayer la tenue et faire les dernière retouches. Mon Dieu, quand vont ils me laisser tranquille !!! Je commence serieusement à regretter les bonnes vieilles séances de tortures ozziennes...[6] [7]

Je les observent. Ils se sont mis d'accord et c'est Hee-chan qui a eu L'IMMENSE HONNEUR de se voir assigner la tâche de sculpter mes cheveux. Quoi ? Moi ? Narcissique ? Jamais !!! En tout cas, à 5 sur une sculpture d'aller quoi... 50 à 60 cm ? ... balaise... et en plus ils n'ont pas l'air de se bousculer. Ambre, elle, s'occupe du drap et de ses plis, ainsi que de mon bassin. Anthony ( l'autre garçon ) est responsable de mes jambes, pendant que Clea fait mon visage et Julie mes bras. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, chacun à l'air d'avoir pas mal de boulot. Ils semblent, de surcroit, aussi maniaque et perfectionniste que mon Heero. Imaginez l'truc un peu. Et puis Clea s'approche sans cesse de moi pour m'épier car il paraît que d'où elle est elle ne voit pas bien mes traits. Et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise... moi j'dis, elle a qu'à improviser... mais bon, ne pas bouger consiste aussi en le fait de ne pas parler... et j'vous dit pas l'envie que j'ai depuis tout à l'heure de casser ce silence...

Tiens, Heero se lève... et il... il s'approche de moi... et se met dans mon dos... je sens son regard sur moi et je ne peux pas me retourner... je déteste ça.

Et vous savez ce que je déteste encore plus ? Ambre et ses bonnes idées. En effet, elle vient de proposer, après avoir vu ce que faisait le glaçon sur patte, de tous s'installer derrière moi pour pouvoir faire le dos de la sculpture. Cela doit faire déjà plus d'une heure que je pose sans bouger et je dois malheureusement encore attendre. Bah vi, il doivent faire cette sculpture en une fois parce que sinon c'est comme le calque, une fois bougé c'est dur de retrouver la position originale, je veux dire que si on décide de revenir continuer demain je risque de ne plus être exactement pareil et dans la même position. Donc je subis jusqu'a ce qu'il aient terminés. En plus sont dans mon dos et je ne les vois donc pas...brrrrrrr... je deteste cette sensation... se sentir observé comme ça... au risque de me répéter, brrrrrrr... enfin bref, je me remonte le moral en me disant qu'en suite je pourais me reposer alors qu'eux devront encore peindre et faire cuire ce truc, et tout et tout.

Merde... Quatre... MAIS QUAND POURRAIS-JE ME REPOSER ?! [8]

* * *

Je suis allongé sur mon lit et ne bouge plus. Entre Quatre et Heero et sa bande de joyeux lurons je suis resté tout l'après-midi debout sans avoir le droit de bouger, et pour moi, c'est carrément de la torture !!! Bref je m'attend demain à de formidables courbatures... bah, j'ai vu pire... mais bon, je m'en passerais bien.

J'en étais sûr !!!

Et oui, notre adorable prof nous a, à nous aussi, refilés un projet.

En gros, depuis qu'on est là, elle nous a cerné et évaluer pour nous classer dans diverses catégorits selon nos talents. Puis elle nous a associer par petits groupes d'après divers critères dont le plus important : la qualité de l'union de nos talents respectifs et l'esthétique du groupe.

Bref, la classe est maintenant regroupée en, c'est le cas de le dire, groupes de musique. La prof m'a désigné comme étant le chanteur.

Le projet ?

Simple, on écrit une chanson ( texte et mélodie ) et on fait une représentation, un midi, dans la cantine, devant tout les élèves. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous. Bah vi, le bahut fait pension complète et QUE pension complète. Donc ou on est interne... ou on est interne.

On a 2 semaines avant LE jour J et l'heure H.

Ch'uis dans un groupe de mecs... une sorte de "boys band"... en moins ridicule... j'espere. Bref, y'a Chris' et son synth', Akira avec un second synth' ( remarque, ça sert toujours... ), Stéphane à la baterie et Karim à la guitare électrique. ix[9]

Les 4 autres s'occupent de la mélodie et moi des paroles de la chanson, ce qui, je trouve, est logique. Chacun d'entre-eux s'interessera plus particulièrement à la partition de son instruments à par Chris' et Akira qui bossent ensemble. Bien sûr nous aurons tous notre mot à dire sur le travail des autres. En temps normal, j'aurais dû commencer à écrire un texte qu'il auraient mis en musique mais ils avaient déjà une idée précise de se qu'ils voulaient faire ( ils ont d'ailleurs utilisé pas mal de vocabulaire que je ne connaissais pas... c'est très agaçant de ne rien comprendre à une conversation... on se sent mis de côté ). Il a donc été convenu que je ferais le texte après, sur la mélodie.

Ils ont donc jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour m'apporter tout ça, et moi je m'occupe du texte le week-end et après on répète jusqu'au mercredi suivant soit pendant plus d'une semaine. En fait j'ai jusqu'à mardi pour le rendre mais je sais que lundi et mardi je serais sans doute occupé. Le prof de théâtre nous a sous-entendu que notre classe jouerait une pièce de théâtre aux portes ouvertes, donc du texte à apprendre. Or je pense qu'aux portes ouvertes nous serons encore là vu au train ou avance notre mission. Je ne vous en n'ai pas parlé parce que je n'aime pas y penser... mais on ne trouve rien... strictement rien... s'en est désespérant.

Et moi j'attends la fin de ce merdier, et c'est cas de le dire étant donné qu'ils sont allés jusqu'à mettre des patrouilles de soldats dans les couloirs le jour et la nuit n'en parlons même pas, tout simplement parce que Heero m'a promis d'enfin faire ma recherche une fois celle-ci terminée. En voui, j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre ça, juste après sa dernière mission avec Wing. Il étais tellement crevé qu'il a pas resisté longtemps.

En fait je l'avais attendu par peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Je sais c'est bète, surtout que c'était une vague mission de routine de diversion et qu'il était avec son Gundam. Mais je n'étais pas là-bas, près de lui. Incapable de le protéger en cas de besoin. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre son retour.

Attendre encore et toujours sans pouvoir rien faire.

Je déteste ça, ce sentiment d'impuissance face aux choses qui nous arrivent, à notre destin ? Je crois que c'est pour ça que les tragédies m'ont toujours mises mal à l'aise, parce que le principe même des tragédies c'est que les personnages ne peuvent enrailler leur destin. Je crois que c'est aussi pour cela que je me suis engagé dans cette guerre, je pense que c'est une façon d'agir. Je veux la paix et je me bat pour elle, je ne veux pas que d'autres enfants vivent ce que j'ai vécu et je me bat aussi pour cela.

C'est ma façon d'agir, de ne pas rester simple spectateur des évènements. Je n'aurais jamais pu, comme Réléna, ne rien faire et parler calmement diplomatie alors que des gens, des enfants, des civiles innocents quoi, meurent. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il en faut aussi, des pacifistes.

Les gars m'ont joué la mélodie un coup tout en l'enregistrant sur un mini-CD ( c'est beau la technologie ). Là je suis dans ma chambre et me la passe en boucle. Heero ? Sait pas où il est et de toutes façons je ne pense pas qu'il me répondra si je lui demande en rentrant. Puis c'est pas plus mal, comment voulez vous vous concentrer quand l'objet de vos fantasmes se trouve dans la même pièce que vous ?

Bah vi, c'est impossible.

Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Kat' quand je l'ai rencontré dans les couloirs. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et je lui ai répondu que je n'avais aucune inspiration. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider, que la seul source d'inspiration qu'il connaissait c'était l'amour. Faut dire qu'entre lui et Tro-man, ça s'est vite passé. Même pas eu besoin de les maquer. Lorsque pussy cat a senti ( merci mademoiselle l'empathie ) que Trowa était près, il lui a littéralement sauté dessus comme un toxico' en manque... ou un nympho'... tiens, faudrait que j'me renseigne auprès de Tro'.

Bref, j'y réfléchis, et plus je réfléchis moins je trouve.

Je ferme les yeux. J'écoute plus attentivement la musique. Un texte en anglais... une langue mélodieuse, que je maitrise...

Je commence, une première phrase, c'est la plus dur, puis deux, et ainsi de suite.

Je pense à Heero et cela me vient presque naturellement.

Je remets la musique au début et chantonne. Après 2-3 modif' c'est par-fait.

C'qu'est cool c'est que cette mélodie ne nécéssite pas beaucoup de texte...je trouve.

Bref, je suis content d'avoir fini en un soir. Non seulement je vais pouvoir soumettre ça aux autres demain ( vendredi ), mais en plus j'aurais mon week-end de libre... si la prof' de français et celle d'expression corporelle ( danse en langage commun ) ne nous donne pas de boulot.[10]

_

* * *

_

_A Suivre..._ ;p

* * *

En fait, le titre ne correspond pas du tout... mais comme je choisi le titre avant d'écrire... oui, je sais, c'est stupide, MAIS JE SUIS STUPIDE !!!

En tout cas ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit... je mis suis prise en 3 fois !!! Bah vive les vacances...

Enfin bon, j'me suis bien amusée à le faire quand même...

Dites, une chtite review, même 2 lignes, nan, même 3 mots : J'ai lu.

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase

See you later.

* * *

[1] Z'auteuse : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Duo : Bah quoi ?

Z'auteuse : Tu peux pas comprendre, ... pas encore... mais tu ne sais pas tout le sens que peut prendre ce mot dans ce cas là... MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Duo : Bon ça va, on a compris

[2] Là c'est la chanson " SuperHeroes " de Daft Punk qui commence sur mon ordi... je ne réponds donc plus de rien, vous êtes prévenus... Merci de votre compréhension.

[3] Mon dieu, cette chanson stupide recommence... je comprends maintenant d'où vient ce nom stupide. ( Soit dit en passant ce nom vient d'une légende chinoise )

[4] D'abord, j'admets c'est un jeu de mot pourri avec son nom ( Maxwell ), son origine ( américaine ), et son humeur ( "well" en anglais ). Ensuite, l'es 00:06 alors je vais me couchée. J'y suis depuis à peu près 21:30 !!! C'est fou, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Sur ce, Oyas'mi et à demain.

[5] Hello, me r'voilà ! Bon alors on est le 24 Fevrier, un lundi et l'es 15:14. Je sais ça a rien à foutre là... mais bon...

[6] Encore une note qui sert à rien pour dire que je vais arreter là et continuer plus tard. Bah vi, je dois me préparer pour aller en ville avec ma meilleure amie... qui connait à peine Gundam W et le yaoi... IMAGINER LE GACHIS !!! Bon, vu qu'on est plus dans le même bahut, j'en profite pour essayer de la "convertir" petite à petit lorsqu'on se voit... niark niark niark... (15:59)

[7] Me r'voilà... on est le 26 et l'est... 17:58. J'étais en train de lire une fic... et pis... bah en fait je sais pas... j'ai juste ouvert ma fic... comment ça vous vous en foutez !?

[8] Jamais tant que je serais la z'auteuse de cette fic' :) ( Duo : downcast Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ??? Help !!! Tasukete !!!) ( Downcast = Démoralisé )

[9] Je sais déjà quel morceau ils vont "inventer" alors je me le passe en boucle depuis tout à l'heure en essayant de discerner les divers instruments, mais vu les basses de m que j'ai... snif... bref, si y'en à d'autre tant pis... puis c'est pas un orchestre symphonique non plus ! Donc valà valà. Pour les 2 synth'... bah vu certains accords, je pense qu'il y en a 2... mais rien n'est moins sûr. Au fait, j'ai essayé de diversifier les origines des prénoms vu que c'est sensé être une école "recrutant" au niveau mondiale ( voir le chapitre 2 ).

[10] Si nous avons la même prof' de français, t'es pas dans la merde Duo.


	10. Vision irréelle

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... POV de Heero sur le dernier chapitre, pis la suite en POV de Duo

Couple : Du Yaoi (1x2x1 ; 4x3x4) et un semblant de Yuri ( RxH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Veux Duo.

Duo : Et ???

Z'auteuse : Je sais, pas touche, pas à moi, pas sous. A Bandai, Sunrise, et toutes personne en possédant les droits. Fric et bishonen pour eux. Pas moi.

Duo : Biennnnnnnnn, tu as bien appris ta leçon... tu es une gentille fanfic'euse.

Z'auteuse : Chocolat ?

Duo : Non.

Z'auteuse : (T.T)

Note : Freestyle... Point de vue d'Heero sur les choses ( ça y est, j'me lance... ) et retour à Duo pour la suite.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8 : Vision irrélle ** POV d'Heero )

Je suis parti en Jeep.

Je ne sais pas comment Duo va me rejoindre. En fait je ne lui ai pas demandé. Il se débrouillera bien.

Arrivé, je n'ai pas eu droit, comme à chaque fois, au directeur. Il était occupé. Un pion le remplace. Trowa s'est proposé, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Présentation. Hiroshi Takahashi, Trent Trocarfki.[1]

Nous n'avons parlé que de banalités.

Je suis donc dans ma chambre .

Duo devrait déjà être arrivé depuis 11 minutes 17 secondes.

16 minutes

22 minutes.

25 minutes

27 minutes de retard, mais que fait-il ? J'ai beau me concentrer sur mon ordinateur, je ne peux pas m'empecher de regarder l'heure en bas de l'écran.

Le temps passe...

32 minutes

45 minutes

La porte s'ouvre. 52 minutes 16 secondes. Pas du genre ponctuel. [2]

_Duo –_ _Hi !!! Moi c'est Maxime, mais tu peux m'appeler Max'. Dis, Hiroshi c'est drôlement long comme nom, j'peux t'appeler Hiro... ou nan, encore mieux, Hi-chan... Hiroshi Takahashi, c'est japonais nan ? T'es jap' ? Ouais ? Alors Hi-chan sera parfait, okay ?_

_Heero – Baka..._

Enfin, il est là. Cet idiot a déjà retrouvé ses marques. [3]

Il compare nos emplois du temps. Tout en exécutant un magnifique monologue.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit mais curieusement le son de sa voix ne me dérange pas plus que ça. En tout cas, je peux enfin reprendre ce que je faisais sur mon ordinateur avant mon départ de la planque.

* * *

Je suis en cours. Sculture ( pense-bète, tuer J ).

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ( pas du tout ) le cours.

J'ai envie de sourire ( ne pas sourire, cacher ses sentiments ) en repensant à ce que m'a dit Wufei dans les couloirs, entre deux jurons chinois.

Il doit faire une photo d'une "Vision irrélle". Il a rajouté "Il faudrait que je prenne Maxwell ( Max' Well ? ) au déjeuner, ça c'est une vision irrélle."

Il est vrai qu'un Duo qui mange, ça surprend toujours la première fois ( même moi ? ) à t'on besoin de manger ainsi ?

Je sors de la salle de classe et commence à me diriger vers ma chambre. Ambre me rattrape. Ils décident de se réunir dans MA ( notre ? ) chambre pour discuter du projet. Je ne dit rien. Qui ne dit rien consent... c'est la politique de Julie.

Ambre me devance un peu.

Elle ouvre la porte sans frapper, et

**_...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!..._**

Je me retrouve à son niveau et vois dans le cadre de la porte, un Duo légèrement penché au-dessus de ses tiroirs, se relevant un peu rouge. Et pas très habillé. Une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, trempée de la tête au pieds. Les cheveux mouillés détachés ondules le long de son dos. Il sont épais. C'est la première fois ... c'est la première fois que je le vois les cheveux non-nattés. La voilà, la vision irrélle que cherche Wufei...

Julie et Cléa nous rejoingnent, accompagnée d'Anthony. Elle ont la même réaction qu'Ambre. Même Anthony n'a pas l'air indifférent à ce spectacle. Je dis " n'a pas l'air " car, comme moi, il n'est pas très bavard ni expressif. La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à Wufei, non pas qu'il soit asiatique, il est écossais, mais ses cheveux blonds-chatains, de la même couleur que ceux de Sally, sont noués en une petite queue de cheval... comme Wufei... avec un petit bouc en plus. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait rejoindre le cycle théâtre. En danse, il n'a pas le niveau. Etrange danse pour un garçon. Bah, tout les gouts sont dans la nature. Bref, comme je disais, Duo n'a pas l'air de le laisser indifférent. Il me jette un regard. Lève un sourcil.

_Duo – J'ai oublié mes fringues en partant me doucher._

Et Ambre prononce à voie haute ce qu'il semblait vouloir me demander.

_Ambre – Attend Hiroshi, nous dit pas que c'est avec lui que tu partages ta chambre ?_

_Heero – Hn ( = Si ) _

_Ambre – Quoi ! Et tu ne l'a toujours pas violé ?!_ ( QUOI ??? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE RACONTE ? MOI ? TOUCHER DUO ?! ) _Quand je pense que l'on s'évertuait à chercher alors que lui est parfait, z'êtes pas d'accord les filles ?_

Je vois les 2 autres acquiescer.

_Duo – Euhhhh... parfait pour quoi ?_

_Ambre – Hein ? ah ouais, bah le prof' nous a demandé de faire une sculpture à 5, chacun s'occupant d'une partie et devant adapter son style au autres. Le sujet est " Apollon" dieu grec. Il était reconnu pour sa grande beauté. Au fait, je m'appelle Ambre._

Encore une fois je n'ai pas mon mot ( Hn ) à dire.

_Duo – Euh... moi c'est Max', Max' Well, comme well en anglais. D'ailleurs je suis américain._

_Ambre – Ah, bon enlève moi tout ça_

En disant ça elle a désigné la serviette autour de ses hanches. Et là, il a la seule réaction normale...

_Duo – PARDON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (#ÔÔ#)_

_Ambre – Bah vi, t'as déjà vu des statues grecques habillées toi ! L'Antiquité, c'est l'apogée du nu ! Allez Max' enlève nous tout ça..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je ne dis rien. Duo saura bien se débrouiller ( avec Ambre ? ), il sait se défendre ( même contre elle ? ).

Finalement, je le voie empoigner ses vêtements et claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois habillé il sort et, elles sont toujours là en train de baver sur lui.

Elle m'énervent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais leur façon d'agir m'énerve. Et Anthony continue, depuis tout à l'heure, de m'épier, me jetant des regards interrogatifs dont je ne connais pas la signification, contrairement à ceux de Trowa.

Après maintes discussions nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de poterie. Ambre ( chef des négociations avec l'ennemi ) et lui se sont finalement mis d'accord ( il a craqué ). Il porte un drap ( je préférait la serviette de tout à l'heure... plus pratique à sculpter pour Ambre [4] )

Tout ce passe dans le plus grand des calmes, seul troublé par la visite de Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut à Duo, mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air ravi. Je me retrouve à sculpter ses cheveux. C'est une partie assez délicate. De plus, il suffit d'un micro-mouvement, d'un courant d'air, d'un rien pour qu'une mèche de cheveux bouge, glisse, se déplace.

Je décide de me lever.

Dans cette pose, Duo possède un air hautain, noble. C'est Cléa qui l'a choisie. Elle parle peu mais est très perspicace. Un peu comme Trowa, en plus ouverte, moins renfermée. Je marche pour me trouver derrière lui et éviter de même son regard. J'observe ses cheveux. Cela ne me sert à rien étant donné qu'il faudrait carrément que nous nous installions derrière lui pour que je puisse travailler tranquillement. Retourner à la sculpture et faire ça de mémoire, c'est impossible ( même pour moi ? ).

J'observe.

Ces cheveux sont vraiment magnifiques. Il tombe sur l'étoffe qu'il porte tel une cascade, ondulants, s'entrecroisants à leur gré. Une pure merveille. Je me retiens de justesse ( ? ) de ne pas avancer la main pour toucher ce flot de cheveux qui me paraît si doux et soyeux ( que m'arrive-t-il ? ). Ambre nous propose de nous installer derrière lui de façon à entreprendre l'arrière de ce qu'elle qualifie être comme notre "oeuvre". Je sais que cela ne fait pas parti du cadre de la mission, mais... j'apprécie ce que je suis en train de faire. Je crois que si la guerre s'arrète un jour, j'essayerais de refaire ça. De la sculpture.

Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas tuer J. [5]

* * *

POV de Duo [6]

* * *

J'ai soumis aux autres mon texte. Il ne leur déplaisait pas mais il m'on demandé de le chanter une fois pour voir ce que cela donnait avec la mélodie. Je crois que ce qui leur a fait peur, c'est la longueur du texte. Seulement 12 "vers" si je puis dire. Pas par pur flemme. Juste que selon moi, cette mélodie ne nécéssite pas plus.

Il faut croire que les autres étaient de mon avis vu la tête qu'ils ont fait en m'entendant. Y'a p't''t aussi le fait qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais entendu chanter auparavant. Pour les évaluations de chant, on passe chacun notre tour, seul, devant la prof'. Selon elle, pour éviter le stress, la panique... et l'humiliation aussi je pense vu que certains ont choisi " musique " pour les instruments et ne savent absolument pas chanter... bref, moi, c'est pas mon cas.

On a répété ainsi tout le long de la semaine sur nos heure de trou. En gros, j'm'éclate. Par contre, je ne vois pas beaucoup les autres, exepté lorsque l'on "effectue notre boulot de terroriste à mi-temps" et encore, on ne parle pas beaucoup... vaut mieux pas s'faire repérer. Pis Heero... pas du genre causant. Le peu de temps que l'on passe ensemble, hormis celui du dodo, n'est pas très... divertissant...

Rappelez-moi, Qu'est-c'que je lui trouve à ce type ?

Je veux dire, à par ses pectoraux, ses bras musclés, ses... fesses...argh... je sais ce que je lui trouve !!! C'est LUI le dieu vivant, Apollon, c'est lui ! L'es parfait, s'teuh mec' !!!

Et puis...

Il est le seul...

... à pouvoir me comprendre aussi associable soit-il

Le seul à pouvoir m'aimer pour celui que je suis...

Le seul à pouvoir m'accepter tel que je suis...

...et je suis près à faire de même.

* * *

_A Suivre..._ ;p

* * *

Un chapitre pas très très instructif quand à l'action... mais plus sur les sentiments. Le 9ème sera mieux ( je pense... je dis ça à chaque fois (T.T) )

Un peu de mal pour le titre ( manque d'inspi' ? ) mais pour une fois, il correspond peu près.

Au fait... c'est mignon un Heero qui s'inquiète...

Heero : ... Omae o korosu ...

Z'auteuse : Maiiiiii vi, gros nounours...

Heero : shocked ...

Dites, une chtite review, même 2 lignes, nan, même 3 mots : J'ai lu.

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase

See you later.

V-14/03/03

* * *

[1] Prononcez Trainn't et non 30. Prénom pourri, donc nom pourri. Fallait que ça commence par "Tro" pour Duo (Tro-man, ... ) et Quatre ( Troninou, ... ) ()

[2] Souvenez-vous, après l'auto-stop dans le dernier chapitre, Duo dit qu'il a 1/2 heure de retard auquelle on additionne le temps de la visite en règle du lycée par le directeur... de environ 20 minutes à 2h et demie ( par experience, j'ai souvent changé ). S'il s'en sort bien ça nous fait du 50 minutes de retard environ ( sachant qu'il avait 1/2 h de retard à son rendez-vous avec le directeur, mais qu'il y avait une marge "visite" pour celui avec Heero.

[3] Duo était plus perspicace, il disait qu'il avaient TOUS LES 2 retrouvé leurs marques.

[4] Mais bien sûr, on te croit...

[5] Alors ça mon p'tit Heero, ça dépendra de mon humeur... et aussi de vos mails et suggestions... je fait de J un salop qui targe, un lâche manipulé, un zentil ( ou presque ) ??? Autre ? Proposez, proposez, je suis toute ouie ().

[6] Mon Dieu, ca y est, j'ai ENFIN fini ce POV de Heero... je sais, l'histoire n'avance pas, mais pour vous, c'est rapide à lire et peut permettre d'expliquer certains de ses comportements futurs. Pour les histoire d'OCC, je pars du principe que dans la série, on n'est pas dans sa tête... qui sait si un Heero avec des sentiments qu'ils cachent et refoulent est plus OCC qu'un Heero extraterrestre, un Heero cyborg, un Heero sans AUCUN sentiments, un Heero génétiquement modifié, un Heero loup-garou, un Heero SM, etc ( exemple VERIDIQUES tirés de fanfic's que j'ai lues ). Bref, on ne peut, selon moi, juger les OCC **que** sur les actes des personnages et non vraiment sur leur façon de penser car cela n'est pas explicite dans Gundam W. Or, ici, Heero est bien ULTRA renfermé au possible et "concis" dans ses paroles. Valà. Oui-oui, ca y est, je vous laisse continuer votre lecture.


	11. Something about us

Auteur : Artemis :p

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... Normalement , petite chanson ( songfic ) et... TRAGEDIE !!! Niark niark niark...Freestyle... ;)

Couple : Du Yaoi (1x2 ? 2x1 ; 4x3x4) et un semblant de Yuri ( RxH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Veux Duo.

Duo : Et ???

Z'auteuse : Heero et Wufei, et...

Duo : NON, TA LECON !!!

Z'auteuse : Je sais, pas touche, pas à moi, pas sous. A Bandai, Sunrise, et toutes personne en possédant les droits. Fric et bishonen pour eux. Pas moi.

Duo : Biennnnnnnnn, t'es une zentille fanfic'euse.

Z'auteuse : Chocolat ?

Duo : Non.

Z'auteuse : (T.T) Messsssssssssant (T.T)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Someting about us [1]******

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, je stresse à mooooooort !!!

Moi et les mecs on est sur le point "d'entrer" en scene... veut pas chanteeeeeeeeer !!! Et pis on passe en premier en plus[2]...l'avantage ? Si on se ridiculise ils oubliront peut être ( c'est beau de réver... ) et pis ils nous ont aménagé une table dans le self et une fois que l'on a terminé et qu'on a fini en coulisse on peut bouffer en regardant les autres... et comme je passe en premier, je vais pouvoir avoir le temps de manger, voir un maximum de groupes et ne pas stresser 3h en attendant mon tour... mon Dieu, si vous existez, tuez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Pensons à autre chose... Exemple : le cours de "théâtre-expression dramatique".

Je HAIS ce prof...

Nan mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ???

Paske franchement, je me ramenais tranquillement en cours tel la-réincarnation-de-l'agneau-sacrifié-par-Abraham,-incarnation-même-de-la-pureté-et-de-l'innocence [3] quand POUFF', ça m'est tombé dessus... comme ça.

Le prof nous sort qu'il faut qu'on commence nos pièces, comme chaque année, en prévision des portes ouvertes.

Jusque là, okay...

Après il nous dit que la classe sera divisée en 2

Là encore, okay...

Une partie jouera une comédie et l'autre une tragédie.

Okay-okay... J'AI DIT **O-KAY** !!!

Et là il s'approche de moi avec ce je ne sais quoi dans ces yeux qui ne vous présage rien de bon... vous savez cette petite lueur qui vous dit " je vais faire un truc trèèèèèèèèèèès marrant, bien sadique, mais que tu n'vas pas apprécier duuuuu tout :)". Je suis sûr que tout les profs ont déjà, même qu'une fois dans leur carrière, eu ce genre d'expression. D'toutes façons c'est bien connu que pour devenir prof ' faut, ou être sadique, ou être sado-maso...

Et là i'm'demande si je préfère jouer une personne très joyeuse, très"colorée" un peu niaise mais très sympathique, habillée de façon extravagante, ou une personne toujours habillé de noir, image de la mort, isolé et discret mais qui, étonnament, se dressera devant tout le monde, y compris la loi.

Et à votre avis... Dès qu'il eu dit "noir" et "mort" j'ai pas hésité... aurais-je du ?

P'tèt bin...

Bref... j'me retrouve avec le rôle... et on rigole pas... d'...d'ANTIGONE, ça y est, j'l'ai dit !

D'toute façon c'était ça ou Isabelle ( comédia del arte )[4] . En gros, comme ce cours est non-mixte ( mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ??? Même le pire des assassins, à savoir moi, ne mérite pas ça !!! ) et que cette année il a la chaaaance d'avoir un garçon un minimum androgyne ( t'en foutrais des "androgyne" moi... ) il compte bien en profiter

Douce consolation... vous savez qui c'est Isabelle ?

NON, c'est PAS Heero... nan, Wufei fait dessin... c'est le p'tit nouveau ( viens d'arriver dans notre section ) ... j'ai cité Anthony et sa queue de rat ( y m'fait penser à Wu' coiffé comme ça ). Bref, lui aussi les cheveux étaient l'excuse pour une rôle féminin.

Créon ( Roi de Thèbes et oncle d'Antigone/moi ) c'est pas Heero même si son air froid, rigide et distant le désignait pour ce rôle, c'est Hatsu, ...encore une histoire de ch'veux ( l'est zarb', il a les cheveux noirs à la racine et tout le reste blanc... par contre les percings et les colliers ça risque de faire mauvais genre pour le perso' ). [5]

Bref, Heero est Hémon.

... ( grand silence )

Poukoi ? Paraît que esthétiquement parlant on va bien ensemble et qu'Heero dans la comédie, ça f'rait tache. Et pis vu qu'on est "collocataires", pour les répet's, c'est "mieux".

Hémon...

Hémon...

Hémon...

Ouaip...

Le fiancé d'Antigone...

Ils meurent à la fin... la fête quôa... c'est bien c'qu'i'm'falait...

**_ACCEUILLEZ CHALEUREUSEMENT NOS COURAGEUX ELEVES DE LA SECTION MUSIQUE !!!_**

**_COMMENCONS PAR NOS 5 JEUNES HOMMES, J'AI NOMME AKIRA, CHRIS, KARIM, MAXIME ET STEPHANE !!!_**

Putain de bordel à cul à couilles ! Fait chier ! Merde ! Holly shit ! K'so ! Zao Gao ! Puta de mierda ! Kot ! Merde, on rentre en scène [6]

* * *

POV de Heero [7]

* * *

Le groupe dont Duo fait parti entre en scène.

Seuls la batterie et le micro' sont déjà présent. On voit donc 3 garçons apporter leur instruments. Duo n'en a pas. Il se place devant le micro'.

Wufei nous fait une réflection sur une casserole. Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Toujours selon ce dernier, on feraient bien tout les trois, de finir de manger en vitesse et de partir à toute allure les oreilles bouchées.

Je regarde Trowa. Il est à la "table des pions". En effet, pour l'occasion, les pions et les professeurs mangent dans la même salle que la notre contrairement à d'habitude. Le directeur est à la table des professeurs.

Je reporte mon attention sur la scène.

La chanson commence.

Je vois Duo fermer les yeux tandis que la mélodie démarre.

Mélodie lente et douce.

Puis, tout doucement, au rythme de la mélodie, il ouvre la bouche suivie de deux améthyses.

"_It might not be the right time _

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life"_ [8]

Quatre et Wufei sont bouche-bée devant ce qu'il vienne d'entendre.

Même Trowa semble surpris.

Sa voie est tout bonnement magnifique.

Plusieurs éleves en ont gardé leur fourchette en suspens.

Il faut dire que comparé à ce que l'on peut entendre certain matin sous la douche...

La mélodie fini...tout doucement...

Duo a l'air soulagé que cela se termine.

Il ferme les yeux à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine définitivement.

Alors qu'il les réouvre, c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel il fait face.

Il nous fait cadeau d'un de ses plus beau sourire. Un sincère. Qui ne manque pas de faire baver la plupart des filles ( et même certains garçons qui n'ont pas interet de l'approcher ) des tables voisines. Ils partent et sont suivis d'un second groupe aux regards inquiets. Il est vrai qu'ils ont placé la barre haute, dur de passer après ça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vois les 5 garçons discrètement arriver à une table devant la scène juisque là inoccupée. Quoique discretement... assez dur étant donné qu'ils arrivent avec leur plateau repas et sont les seuls debouts... et debout devant tout le monde. Au fur et à mesure des passage, la table se rempli des divers "artistes". Filles et garçons. Cela fait bizarre de voir Duo rire,sourie, s'amuser avec d'autres garçons. D'autres filles. Cela ME fait bizarre. Quatre et Wufei, eux, n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Quant à Trowa, aucune idée.

Le repas se fini.

Duo et ses "amis" soont assaillit par les éleves. Qu'ai-je...à oui, Sculpture9[9]. Cela ne me fera pas de mal. Duo, lui, doit avoir musique.

Je rentre de Sculpture.

2h.

Mes 2h de sport ( option prise par J pour que je ne perde pas les "bénéfices" de mon entrainement ) ont été annulées ( des élèves le trouvant "incompétent" l'ont fait virer par leurs gentils parents tout beaux tout friqués ).

Duo n'a qu'une heure de musique. Devrait donc être rentré. Je dois lui parler... pour répéter la pièce ( Antigone, c'est ça ? ) et surtout on doit s'occuper de la mission. C'est un vrai échec. On ne trouve rien. Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

J'entre dans la chambre... où la radio est à fond... Duo n'est pas dans la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte. De la lumière. Je pénètre à l'intérieur.

* * *

POV de Duo

* * *

Je rentre de mon heure de chant ( okay, c'est musique... mais pour moi c'est du chant ). On a eu la meilleur note !!! Vi, je sais, chuis l'meilleur...Pour féter ça ( et pis aussi paske chuis crevé moi ) vais... PRENDRE UN BAIN !!!

Allez hop, Heero à 4h de cours !!! Compte bien profiter de son absence, que croyez vous !!! D'abord , élément essentiel : la musique !!! Et à fond ( Profitons que le rabajoie ne soit pas de sortie ).

Et zou, dans la salle de bain... merde, quand ch'ferme la porte, j'entend mal... laisse la porte ouverte ? Y'a pas de prise dans cette biiiiiiip de salle de bains. Bon, Heero est pas là, profitons en (quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ()).

Je prend une sorte d'oreiller pour la nuque dans le bain. Y'a des ventouses pour coler à la paroi.

Je met l'eau...

J'attend l'eau chaude...

J'attend...

J'attend...

J'ATTEND !!!

A vi, c'est vrai... doivent tous prendre leur douche... fait chier, même dans les bahut d'bourges y'a des problèmes d'eau chaude.

Ai pu qu'à attendre... j'aime pas attendre.

J'me met sur le ventre, le torse contre l'oreiller, les bras sous la tête entouré de mes cheveux ( détachés vu qu'je comptais me les laver ).

Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir...

La musique me berce... (oui, le rock, ça me berce... )

Je me détend totalement...

...peut-être un peu trop car je finis par m'endormir...

* * *

_A Suivre..._ ;)

* * *

Voulais ( dans mon idée de départ ) aller plus loin dans ce chapitre. J'avais pas prévu de couper là... Et pis, pensait aussi faire la pièce de théâtre... mais comme fais jamais comme je l'avais décidé...

La scène qui va suivre, je l'ai imaginé en sortant de l'orthodontiste, alors que j'attendais qu'on daigne venir me chercher en voiture et que je souffrais... bobooooo... Monde cruel. Alors... j'ai imaginé ce qui va suivre, y ai repensé 2-3 jours après, poffiné l'truc, et inséré dans ce chapitre ( c'est, comme d'hab', en écrivant que les meilleures idées me vienne...après c'est en dormant... ce que je vais pas tarder à faire vu qu'on est le Dimanche 30 mars, et comme ce soir/matin on perd une heure, il est 1h06 du mat' ).

Pour ce chapitre, en 4 fois dont 2 aujourd'hui ( cet après-midi et ce soir, après le repas et les "fouilles archéologique"... ma mère et moi on a passé 3 à 4 heures à chercher un biiiiiiiip d'arbre généalogique qu'elle avait perdu et on est donc tombées dans les photos... et comme les sables mouvants, dur d'en sortir... y'a eu aussi les bijoux de famille non pas cela perverses, les VRAIS... et quand on l'a trouvé... la merde pour relire ma grand-mère et comprendre c'te famille... déjà qu'le côté d'mon père, connais pas toutes mes tantes/oncles et pour ainsi dire pas mes cousins, ni mes grand-parents qui parlent pas un mot français... mais le côté de ma mère "étudi" ce soir...piouuuuuuf,... la merde les familles nombreuses, avec remariages et tout l'tintouin...et j'parle même pas de la 20aine de Margerite, de Jean, de Jacques, et tout ce genre de prénom qui r'vienne tout le temps... ON SAIT JAMAIS DE QUI ON PARLE !!! )

Duo : bon, t'arrète de nous raconter ta vie oui !!! T'as d'la chance, moi, ai pas parents, pas frères, pas soeurs, pas famille, et ceux que j'aime... bah... couic...y clam's

Z'auteuse : Roooooooooooooo, l'es mignon quand il pleure !!!

Duo : Pleure pas... Boys don't cry

Z'auteuse : Mais viiiiiiiii...

Heero : ... Omae o korosu ...

Z'auteuse : Rooooooooooooo, mon gros nounours s'est réveillé... calin !!!

Heero : shocked ...

Dites, une chtite review, même 2 lignes, nan, même 3 mots : J'ai lu.

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase

Je ne rembourse pas les claviers bouzillés par la bave suseptible d'avoir été produite pendant la lecture de ce chapitre... ni d'aucun autre de la fic d'ailleurs ( Ehhh, c'est vot' bave après tout, assumez !!! )

Par contre, pour bisous baveux, pouvez toujours me reviewer un peu... non ? Et pour un Duo dévétu ? ( Duo : Ehhh !!! ) **Onegai !!!**

See you later.

D-30/03/03 ( et vi, ça faisait un bail... )

* * *

[1] Regarde le livret : "Vocals performed by Daft Punk ( T.Bangalter - G-M de Homem-Christo ) [...] ( Paroles de la chanson ) Zomba music for world excluding France. Delabel Editions / Daft Music for France". En gros, cette chanson ne m'appartient pas, mais est aux Daft Punk et compagnie, et je ne me fais ( malheureusement ) pas de fric avec ( mais je leur en donne vu que j'ai acheté le CD... )

[2] C'est ce qui nous est arrivé à nous. On a ouvert le spectacle à Graslin... la plus grande et réputé salle de Nantes... On stressait à mort... finalement, on a été les plus applaudis/appréciés et on a eu tout plein de zôôôôôôôôôlis compliments... ()

[3] Expression made in **MOI**... pour faire apparaître cette petite auréole au-dessus de ma tête... ma très chère "collègue" adooooore cette expression ( en gros : private joke... )

[4] On NE rigole PAS !!! Je l'ai joué ce rôle !!! J'étais habillée en rose, on aurais dit Réléna ( heureusement, chuis pas blonde... tout mon soutien à ces dernières... avoir le chewing-gum à la fraise dans ses rangs...dur.)

[5] Et là, tout le monde reconnait Hatsuharu, la "vache" de Fruit Basket. Je sais, il a rien à foutre là... il m'appartient pas non-plus... mais faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. Ceux qui ne le connaissent pas... HONTE A VOUS !!! ( Duo : Bouh !!! Bouh !!! Au fait... c'est qui ? ; Z'auteuse : (¬¬ ))

[6] Euh pas ma faute maman c'est Duo qui parle moi connais pô ces mots là. Encore une fois, veuillez excusez le langage "déplac" de mon ami ( Duo : &'[{-'" ). En plus à la base j'en avais mis plus... no comment...

[7] Et vi,... faut croire que j'y prend goût...

[8] En gros :

Peut-être n'est-ce pas l'heure

Peut-être ne suis-je pas le bon

Mais il y a quelquechose par rapport à nous que je tiens à dire

Pask'il y a quelquechose entre nous de toutes façons

Peut-être ne suis-je pas le bon

Peut-être n'est-ce pas l'heure

Mais il y a quelquechose par rapport à nopus que je me dois de faire

Une sorte de secret que je vais partager avec toi

J'ai besoin de toi plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie

Je te veux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie

Tu me manquera plus que quiquonque dans ma vie

Je t'aime plus que quiquonque dans ma vie

...et le tout sans dico' ;)

[9] Bah vi, vous croyiez quoi... qu'il se remettait en question ??? Nannnnnnn, pas Heeronounet d'amouuuuuur... pas tout de suite ;)


	12. Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !

Auteur : Artemis ()v

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Sabotage de scénario ( comme d'hab' kôa... ) ... TRAGEDIE !!! Niark niark niark...Freestyle... (). Vive les baignoire !!!

Couple : Du Yaoi (12 ? 21 ; 434) et un semblant de Yuri ( RH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Veux Duo.

Duo : Moi te veux pas.

Z'auteuse : (TT) Messsssssssssant (TT)

Note : Au fait, je recherche** toujours **une fic se nommant CDZ ( et non DBZ comme je l'avais écrit... il m'as fallu relire le mail de Kin' pour m'en rendre compte... no comment ). On me l'a conseillée ( Kineko me l'a conseillée devrais-je dire... si c'est pas une raison suffisante pour la lire, ça !!!) mais pas moyen de me la procurer. Alors, si vous savez où la télécharger, ou, si vous l'avez... **PLEASE ! **

Si vous utilisez Netscape, un conseil, avant de lire ma fic allez dans Afficher, Diminuer la taille de la police. Normalement c'est mieux.

Chapitre 10 : Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !!! _[1]_

12]

C'est donc le fessier à l'air que je me réveille, installé TRES confortablement dans la baignoire, Heero m'aspergeant tranquillement d'eau FROIDE... non, pas froide, **GLACIALE**.

Et comme je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire ni à l'en laisser s'en sortir comme ça, j'effectue une magnifique ( n'ayons pas peur des mots ) traction vers le robinet ( me retrouvant face au mur et dos à Heero.... bah vi, suis pas très habillé alors vais pas lui faire face ) et change l'eau froide en eau brulante comme JE les aime comme la plupart des humains "normaux" ne supporte pas.

Torsion de bassin, et hop, sans comprendre Heero se retrouve aspergé d'eau brûlante ( niarck ) par son propre poignet ( que j'aide un peu ). S'en suit une bataille d'eau digne de toutes les plus grandes "petites sauteries" entre potes de fin des cours [3] entre eau chaude et eau froide, vers la baignoire ou non, vers un type nu ou habillé, bref le foutoir, jusqu'à ce que je glisse en arrière ( faut dire aussi qu'ça glisse là-d'dans ) et bien sûr que je m'accroche au 1er truc en vue... la chemise d'Heero... et que ce dernier se vautre magistralement sur moi, atterrissant à son tour dans la baignoire.

Toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas être trempé plus qu'il ne l'était.

Le truc en fait c'est que je me retrouve allongé en dessous d'un Heero, totalement nu, et lui bah... comment dire... la chemise blanche une fois mouillée... bah ça cache plus vraiment grand chose 24] ... Pis avec tout ça, on est completement essouflés... pourrait faire penser à autre chose comme ça.

Heero se soulève à bout de bras, je ne sens plus son souffle dans mon cou.

Il me regarde bizarrement, remarque, dois pas être très beau à voir, les cheveux détachés, éparpillés tout autour de moi. 35]

On reste ainsi quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je reprend mon souffle. Vraiment, cette situation pourrait porter à confusion....

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!_

... et bien sûr, avec ma chance habituelle...

Je me soulève un peu pour entrevoir la demoiselle ayant poussé ce si chaaaaaarmant cri et vois... Ambre.Putain manquait plus qu'elle, fait VRAIMENT chier.

_Euhhhhh, j'vous dérange ??? Sinon, faut l'dire... euh la baignoire c'est pas vraiment pratique vous savez, enfin bon, c'est vous qui voyez, moi j'dit juste ça comme ça...Je vous ramenais la statuette, on a jugé qu'elle vous revenait mais Heero est parti trop vite... euh, je comprend pourquoi . Bref, la pose sur ton lit Heero... euh non, sur le meuble... euh... dites, où vous risquez pas de ... euh... vous amusez ??? Laissez, je sais, pret de l'ordi elle risque rien. Bon, j'vous laisse... au fait, j'avais raison, je savais que tôt ou tard vous vous sauteriez dessus... le mot dessus est il necessaire au fait ?_

Et un éclat de rire part de sa bouche tout comme elle-même de notre chambre sans que l'on eu rien pu dire. 4[6]

Mode rouge pivoine tirant sur le rouge coquelicot voir même rouge fluo. Coloration interessante.

Pendant que l'on répetait Antigone ( vi, j'me suis habillé entre temps ! ) on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait pas vraiment la même version. Quand j'avais :

_" Te voici, tombeau ; te voici, nuit de noces._

_Prison souterraine où je m'en vais auprès des miens,_

_mes bien aimés que Perséphone a déjà recueillis._

_La dernière de tous et la plus misérable,_

_je vous rejoints,_

_avant d'avoir goûté ma part de vie._

_Mais non sans la ferme espérance_

_d'être reçue avec amour_

_par mon cher père,_

_par toi, mère bien aimée,_

_par toi aussi, visage fraternel._

_Morts, mes mains vous ont lavés ;_

_elles vous ont parés pour la tombe ;_

_elle vous ont offert les dons qui sauvent._

_Et maintenant, Polynice,_

_parce que je t'ai enseveli,_

_je reçois cette récompense._

_Frère, tu étais mon plus unique bien,_

_plus qu'un mari, plus qu'un enfant._

_Pour toi seul j'ai consenti le prix de la vie,_

_et nul autre être ne méritait de moi ce don._

_Un mari mort, j'en aurais pu reprendre un autre._

_Un autre enfant aurait pu naitre de moi._

_Toi seul, sang fraternel,_

_mes parents morts, je t'avais perdu sans retour._

_C'est pourquoi j'ai aimé plus que mon corps_

_le corps irrremplaçable de mon frère..._

_Sur la route où Créon m'envoie,_

_je m'en vais, les mains liées,_

_et ma couche est restée solitaire,_

_et mes compagnes n'ont pas pleuré ma virginité,_

_et je n'ai pas donné le sein à un enfant._

_Vivante, les vivants m'abandonnent._

_Sans parents, sans amis je descends chez les morts._

_Pourtant je n'ai pas offensé la loi des dieux._

_Je lève droit mes regards vers leur ciel._

_M'ont-ils donc retiré leur assistance ?_

_Réserveraient-ils à ma piété le supplice de l'impie ? ..._

_Ah ! si c'était là leur justice,_

_j'irais chez les morts pleurer ma faute..._

_Mais non ! Mes meurtriers seuls sont dans l'erreur._

_L'injustice est d'eux, le crime est d'eux..._

_Si maintenant les dieux les frappent,_

_qu'ils leur épargnent je le demande _

_une épreuve plus dure que la mienne ! "_

Lui il avait :

" _Merci. Alors, voilà. Hier d'abord. Tu me demandais tout à l'heure pourquoi j'étais venue avec une robe d'Ismène, ce parfum et ce rouge à lèvres. J'étais bête. Je n'étais pas très sûre que tu me désires vraiment et j'avais fait tout cela pour être un peu plus comme les autres filles, pour te donner envie de moi."_

Suivi d'une réplique d'Hémon étonné puis d'une longue tirade d'Antigone où elle lui explique, pour faire court qu'elle voulait passer une nuit avec lui avant de mourir histoire d'être dépucelée ( okay, la je fais vraiment très court, mais en gros c'est ça )

En gros, j'avais la version morbide et lui la version... plus... cool ?

C'est à ce moment là que je remarqua un truc écrit en gros sur sa version : Jean Anouilh

Et moi : Sophocle.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Problème. Une pièce = 2 auteurs.

Bref on a demandé au prof qui est allé me chercher une version d'Anouilh pendant qu'Heero en profita pour fouiller son bureau... le meuble et celui de l'ordinateur...

Bah vi, il perd pas l'nord le ptit père .

Bref, voilà comment je me retrouve à 2h du mat' dans les couloirs au lieu d'être dans mon lit.

_ A Suivre... _

_Comme mon histoire traine un peu, j'ai décidé de passer à l'action et donc on ne verra probablement pas la pièce de théâtre, où pas comme j'le pensait. Donc j'ai callé 2 passage d'Antigone, le premier de Jean Anouilh (XXème), p 46 de l'édition "Table ronde" ( à ma mère, le scotch en bonus ), le second de Sophocle ( Antiquité ), p 46 aussi, édition de l'aire, emprunté à la bibliothèque spécialement pour la fic._

_Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas : _

_Perséphone : femme d'Hadès, dieu des Enfers ( Enfers = Royaume des morts en général )_

_Ismène : soeur d'Antigone_

_Hémon : fiancé d'Antigone ( soit Heero )_

_Créon : père d'Hémon, considère Antigone comme sa nièce ( car son père était comme un frère ) et roi de Thèbes. Il la condamnera à mort._

_Polynice : frère mort d'Antigone qu'elle enterrera malgré l'interdit de la loi de Créon._

_Voilà je crois qu'y a tout pour comprendre les passage. Ah vi, Antigone, contrairement à sa soeur, n'est pas très féminine ni coquette._

_Voilà._

_ Prochaine chapitre : De l'action !!!_

_Mots d'la fin : Pffffff, j'en ai bavé pour celui là, et en plus je ne l'aime pas particulièrement comme chapitre mais c'est peut-être parce-qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre... En tout cas Kali, l'ai écrit avant la fin des vacances ._

_Dites, une chtite review, même 2 lignes, nan, même 3 mots : J'ai lu._

_Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase_

_GROS POUTOU BIEEEEEN BAVEUX !!! (?)_

_Rappel : Je ne rembourse pas les claviers bouzillés par la bave susceptible d'avoir été produite pendant la lecture de ce chapitre... ni d'aucun autre de la fic d'ailleurs ( Ehhh, c'est vot' bave après tout, assumez !!! )_

_Par contre, pour des bisous baveux, pouvez toujours me reviewer un peu... non ? Et pour un Duo dévétu ? ( Duo : Ehhh !!! ) _**_Onegai !!!_**

_See you later._

_D-04/05/03 ( et vi, ça faisait _**_VRAIMENT_**_ un bail... )_

_P.S. : J'ai hâte d'être au 13 ( Mai ), c'est mon anniversaire , chuis née un Vendredi 13. C'est p't'è't pour ça qu'chuis bizarre..._ ()

5_[1] Cri de l'auteur qui s'est avancée dans ses devoirs, qui a ses deux heures de sport qu'ont sautées et donc qui a du temps pour inaugurer son 10ème chapitre !!!_ ()

6_[2] Ca fait d'un mois que je suis bloqué ici, juste après le titre de ce biiiiiiiiiip de chapitre. On est dimanche et demain je reprends les cours, donc FAUT K'J'M'Y METTES !!! En plus, y'a une semaine, inspiration. J'écrivais quand mon ordi à planté. Les nerfs. Donc tout à recommencer, et NON, ce n'est pas drôle._

7_[3]__ Petit souvenir de batailles d'eau de fins d'années dans lesquelle on se retrouve enrolé sans trop savoir comment. Et les chaussures ouvertes, après 4 de ces dernières ( sur 2 ans ) bah... elles ont pas aimées (TT)._

8_[4] Ohhhhhhhh, j'ai le cerveau qui chôôôôôôffeuh, on vient de m'obliger ( mais vi, on t'croit) à boire une sangria espagnol TREEES forte mais dont on ne sent pas l'alcool ( comme le malibu ananas ) bref, si j'écris des cônneuh-ries ou dérailleuh, excusez môua... _

9_[5] Question de point d'vue... ( Sinon, viens d'manger )_

10_[6] Et là tout le monde applaudit THE tournure de phrase, je l'ai placé ce zeugma, je l'ai fait . Quoi ? Personne n'en a rien à foutre ?_

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10


	13. La déesse aux 3 formes

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Euh... UMD ??? ( Comprendrer tard )

Couple : Du Yaoi (1x2 ? 2x1 ; 4x3x4) et un semblant de Yuri ( RxH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Veux pas d'moi ???

Duo : Non .

Z'auteuse : (T.T) Messsssssssssant (T.T)

Ce matin = 4h de contrôle de français non-stop donc... Shinigami lives !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La déesse aux 3 formes **

Je suis dans les couloirs.

Il fait nuit.

Aucun bruit.

Ne faire aucun bruit non-plus.

Silencieux.

Doucement, je pénètre dans la salle proche de l'endroit où arrive les camions de livraison.

Noir.

Je surveille mon ombre.

Ne pas se faire repérer.

Discret.

Des camions livrent.

Ils descendent des caisses.

Heero n'a trouvé aucun ordinateur suspect dans l'école mais notre professeur avait rendez-vous ici.

On ne sait jamais.

Seulement, je ne vois pas l'interet de ces caisses.

Nous recherchons des données. Des fichiers probablements cachés dans des dossiers sur ordinateurs.

Sinon, notre lien est "relanc".

Avec LUI.

En quoi il consiste ?

Je reçois ses émotions,ses intuitions, ce genre de choses.

En fait je..., ne sais pas grand chose dessus.

Parfois... j'ai l'impression que... qu'il me manipule plus que je n'le pense.

Parfois... il m'influence... il me rappelle certaines choses qui reviennent... comme des réminiscences.

Mais jamais de dialogue. Sauf une fois. La première. Pour l'initiation.

Plusieurs prof's sont présents... LA PROF DE FRANCAIS !!! LE SAVAIS ! TROP SADIQUE POUR ÊTRE HONNETE.

A droite ? Qu'y a t'il à droite ?

Je tourne la tête et comme je l'avais senti, il y a quelquechose.

Je dois y aller, voir ce que c'est. Je dois y aller, je le sens.

Il ne m'a jamais induit en erreur. Notre lien ne m'a jamais que sauvé de situation qui aurait pu être... embétante dirons nous...

Je me dirige sans bruit vers l'origine du mouvement.

_"Elle se tient en tout lieu où trois chemins se rencontrent."_

Des mots qui me reviennent à l'esprit.

Il y a longtemps.

_"Ecoutez ! Ecoutez ! Ses meutes aboient par toute la ville._

_Elle se tient en tout lieu où trois chemins se rencontrent."_

Des mots que j'ai prononcés.

Il y a très longtemps.

_"Dont le pouvoir brise tout ce qui lui résiste._

_Ecoutez ! Ecoutez ! Ses meutes aboient par toute la ville._

_Elle se tient en tout lieu où trois chemins se rencontrent."_

Plusieurs fois déjà.

Il y a trop longtemps.

_" ... Hécate des Enfers,_

_Dont le pouvoir brise tout ce qui lui résiste._

_Ecoutez ! Ecoutez ! Ses meutes aboient par toute la ville._

_Elle se tient en tout lieu où trois chemins se rencontrent."_

Pour elle.

Il y a si longtemps.

Je m'approche

Un drôle de sentiment. Intuition. Est-c'que par hasard... Il voudrait me dire... non, c'n'est pas possible ! Pas ici ! Pas... maintenant !

Je m'approche.

Une personne de dos.

J'ai... peur ?

De long cheveux.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Elle sursaute, se retour.

C'est elle.

Je la cherche depuis si longtemps.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Se souvient-elle ?

Elle...

Non, NOUS étions si jeunes.

Un bruit.

Nous tournons la tête

Une caisse s'est brisée

(ÔÔ)

Oh non !

Oh... oh non!

Ils... ils n'ont pas OSE !!!

Mais... c'est bas ça !

Des... des dossiers.

Ils sont là.

Sur papier.

Sur... papier.

Pas sur ordinateur. Voilà pourquoi Heero ne trouvait rien, ce n'était pas sur ordinateur comme nous le pensions tous.

Je dois aller en chercher certains.

Mais après... je devrais partir.

M'enfuir.

Donc alarme.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Elle sera accusée à ma place.

Les boucs-émissaires, chez Oz, ils adorent ça.

La protéger

Je sais.

Je dois... depuis toujours... depuis ce jour...

Mais je ne peux faire échouer la mission.

Décevoir Heero.

Non.

Une idée.

" Ils doivent toujours passer avant nous " n'est-ce pas Solo ? C'est ce que tu disais hein ?

Alors se sera elle avant moi.

* * *

POV de Quatre

* * *

On frappe à notre porte. Des coups affolées.

Je me lève et ouvre.

Une jeune fille entre et se barricade.

Dos à la porte elle se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol

Elle tient quelquechose dans les mains, le serre fortement contre elle, ses genous remontée contre son torse

Douleur

Souffrance

Culpabilit

Je l'entends pleurer.

Je m'accroupie au près d'elle, soulève une de ses mèches lui tombant sur le visage, lui demande si ça va.

Elle relève la tête.

_Quatre – Ca.. ça va ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure et dans le secteur des garçons ?_

_– Je... je ne suis pas d'ici... je en suis pas élève _elle relève la tête et me regarde _c'est toi... Quatre ?_

J'avoue être assez surpris.

_Quatre – Euh... oui pourquoi ?_

_– Tiens_

_Elle baisse là tête et me tend des feuilles dans des chemises jaunes claires_

_Quatre – Qu'est-c'que..._

_– Il m'a dit de te donner ça... Quatre dans la chambre 534 secteur garçon... de la part de Duo._

_Quatre – C'est Duo qui t'a donné ça ???_

_– Il m'a dit... il m'a dit de te dire que c'était de la part de Duo. Moi, je ne l'appelais pas ainsi... avant._

_Wufei – Avant quoi ? Que sont ces feuilles ?_

Je souris.

Je savais que Wufei ne dormait plus et nous écoutait. Il me laissait juste faire. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

Elle se met d'un coup à laisser sortir d'elle-même un flot ininterrompu de paroles, pressées par l'émotion.

Elle raconte sa venue dans ce lycée de familles aisée dans l'espoir de voler dans les réserves des livraisons du self, sa méprise sur le contenu des caisses. L'arrivée de Duo. Ce qu'il a volé comme dossiers après avoir assommé tout le monde. Ce qu'il lui a dit en les lui confiant. La façon dont il a couvert sa fuite.

Et il en ressort qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. S'il l'a couvert et vu ce qu'elle a dit, ils ont l'air de bien se connaitre et de tenir l'un à l'autre. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Je n'aborderais donc pas le sujet maintenant si l'on peut l'éviter.

Je regarde les feuilles dans les chemises.

Illisibles. Une série de caractères codés.

Heero devrait être capable de nous déchiffrer ça.

* * *

POV de Duo

* * *

Je me reveille dans une chambre entièrement blanche.

Il n'y a aucun meuble, aucune personne, rien.

Et tout est si blanc.

Je suis attaché au lit. Je n'essaie même pas de me détacher.

Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Tout ce que je sais, ma seule certitude, c'est qu'elle, elle va bien, alors peu importe.

Je sais qu'Heero sera satisfait que j'ai réussis la mission.

Je sais que Quatre s'occupera d'elle en attendant, j'ai confiance en lui.

J'ai confiance.

A été fait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

_A Suivre... _

* * *

_Fini !!!_

_Vi-vi, déjà !!! ( enfin, par rapport à mes 2 mois d'abstinence )_

_Et pas de notes_

_Y'a une raison assez simple : C'est un chapitre plutôt serieux ( les 4 h de contrôle de français ??? ) donc j'évite les notes à la con ( ça fait tâche ) et pis, bah ze suis contente car je reviens à mon premier style d'écriture ( celui d'ailleurs de mes premiers chapitres ) et je préfère ( je fais peu de dialogues paske pour la mise en page est VRAIMENT trop prise de tête pis mon ordi est hyper long alors... voilà comment un ordi' influence une fic' )_

_Me-07/05/03 ( 3 jours seulement, et vi, c'est possible )_ à 00:02

PS : Z'avais bien dit que ze metterais d'action... et quand la machine est lancée surtout quand elle est alimentée par ma rage issue de cette période de contrôle intensif... bon côté ? Pour ainsi dire pas de cours donc peu de devoirs et comme je ne révise que très peu mais ai quand même de bonnes notes, je vais probablement avoir du temps pour taper... un peu... je pense... non ??? )

Reviews ? Non ? Z'êtes sûr ? T.T


	14. Plus on est de fous plus chuis dans la m...

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : UMD ?!!! Niarck niarck niarck

Couple : Du Yaoi (12 ? 21 ; 434) et un semblant de Yuri ( RH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Rien de l'univers de GW m'appartient mais cette fic est sous MA propriété intellectuelle et c'est déjà bien !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Plus on est de fous... plus chuis dans la merde.**

* * *

Je me réveille dans une chambre blanche.

Dans un lit.

Le même.

Les mêmes sangles.

Quand me suis-je endormi ?

Un homme rentre.

H - _Tu as bien dormi ?_

Euhhhhhh... il fait dans l'ironie non ? J'crois qu'il s'fout d'ma gueule là...

Il change ma transfusion. Tiens, depuis quand j'en ai une ?

H - _On a du t'endormir pour le voyage_

_Duo -- Quel voyage ?_

H_ - Bah on t'a transferé ici !_

Devant mon étonnement il continue.

H - _Tous ces établissement sont construit sur le même modèle tu sais._

_Duo -- Euh... quels batiments ?_

H _- Bah t'es en UMD mon gars !_

_Duo -- En quoi ?_

H_ - U. M. D., Unité pour malades difficiles, pour les personnes psychologiquement atteintes trop instables pour les prisons et trop dangereuses, violentes, pour les as... hopitaux psychatriques..._

En fait c'est un peu logique... mais dans quelle merde me suis-je encore foutu...

H - _Cette transfusion va te permettre de te détendre un peu tu vas voir._

Il m'choute oui ! Shit shit shit shit...

* * *

POV de Trowa

* * *

Quatre tourne en rond.

Je m'inquiete pour lui.

Heero tape.

Il ne peux décoder les dossier qu'avec son ordinateur.

Pour cela il doit tout recopier au clavier.

126 pages recto-verso pleine de caractères.

Dont certains inventés.

Il doit reprogrammé son ordinateur pour les créer et les rajouter à l'ordinateur comme s'ils étaient des lettres de l'alphabet.

Un travail long.

Il à commencé à tout taper. Il a déjà passé 3h à créer tout les nouveaux caractères.

Et Quatre continue de tourner en rond, inlassablement.

Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est devenu Duo.

Quand Heero a appris le fin mot de l'histoire, il a littéralement fusillé du regard la jeune fille présente avec eux avant notre arrivée.

Nous attendons tout les 4 que Heero ai fini.

Il est probable qu'il mette plusieurs jour mais nous préférons rester auprès de lui. La nuit est déjà bien entammée.

Seuls les bruits des touches de son clavier se font entendre.

Wufei est perdu dans ses pensées, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Quatre tourne toujours en rond.

Elle, attend dans un coin sombre. Elle ne fait aucun bruit.

Je connais cet état, je le vit.

Mais moi c'est volontaire, je suis comme cela. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux d'être accepté par mes amis et même aimé par l'un d'entre eux pour ce que je suis.

Elle... elle est ainsi depuis que nous sommes arrivés, elle n'ose pas s'exprimer de peur de rappeler sa présence, de briser se silence omniprésent comme un sacrilège que ne peut s'octroyer que les touchesdu clavier d'un certain japonais.

Le regard que lui a lancé Heero l'a blessée, je le sais, je l'ai vu.

Quatre possède son empathie et moi mon sens de l'observation.

En parallèle, Heero a lancé une recherche sur l'ordinateur de Duo ( disons qu'il a un peu fouillé dans ses affaires ) et je garderais à jamais l'expression, bien qu'infime, de surprise à la vue de ce dernier. Non pas son exterieur, identique à celui de notre hacker ( même fournisseur : les profs ) mais son contenu : des fichiers cachés innouvrables ( mais il n'a pas insisté. Je crois qu'il respecte un minimum Duo pour ne pas violer ses fichiers ) un fond d'écran... étrange pour lui : basique, un fond noir uniforme... peut-être pas si étrange dans l'fond... et puis des logiciels et autre configurations qui ne sont pas à la porté de tout le monde.

Et je reste, dans mon coin, a observer mon cher Quatre tourner en rond

* * *

POV de Duo

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que je suis ici... je crois... le temps passe étrangement ici : tout les jours la même chose.

Etrangement je me sens calme, cela doit provenir de tout ses médicaments qu'ils nous font ingurgiter.

Etrangement je ne me pose pas de questions.

Etrangement je n'essaye pas de fuir.

Etrangement je me sens bien.

Je sais qu'un jour je devrai partir d'ici.

Je sais que mon comportement est lâche.

Je sais que cette sensation de sécurité, de protection, n'est qu'un leure.

Je sais que je devrais aller aider ceux que j'aime.

Lui dire à lui.

Lui parler à elle.

Ici, loin de la mort, des combats.

Loin de la peur, du désarroi.

Loin des responsabilités, de tout ça.

A l'abri de tout, y compris de moi.

Je ne pense plus, ne réfléchit plus.

Sans but. Sans véritables souffrances.

Je sais que c'est mal mais j'attends.

J'attends que le temps passe.

* * *

POV de Wufei

* * *

Heero a retrouvé la trace de Duo dans ce qu'il a qualifié "d'établissement spécialis".

Il n'a rien dit de plus.

Il l'a fait transferer sur un autre site sur L2.

Cette établissement "récupere discretement" certains personnnes de la rue. Une histoire pas très net.

Il semblerait que là-bas la corruption soit monnaie-courrante et les structures pas très récente.

Endroit parfait pour récupérer notre Shinigami national.

Il va falloir faire vite avant que l'on se rende compte de l'étrange "erreur de transfert" mais l'on ne peut pas agir tout de suite.

On a décider d'attendre 2 semaines le temps "prévu" pour qu'Heero finisse la "traduction" des données.

Et il y passe tout son temps libre.

La mission est "officiellement" finie avec la récupération de ces fichiers.

Nous allons tour-à-tour partir pour ne pas éveiller les doutes. Heero partira en dernier avec Trowa, le colocataire et le pion étant ceux qui sont les plus suspectables.

J'espere qu'où qu'il soit cet idiot tiendra le coup...

* * *

_A Suivre... _

* * *

_L'es 23h et je considere ce chapitre comme FINI !!!_

_Bon, comme Kali à LOURDEMENT insistée pour avoir la suite ( et heureusement, t'as vu Kali, comme tu m'influences !!! Et vi, pis "Streap-tease" ça m'a motivée je crois, lol ) la voilà _

_Bref, espere qu'il vous plaira..._

_J'accepte AVEC JOIE toutes critiques, commentaires, conseils, etc, alors... POUVEZ M'ECRIRE, NO PROB' !!!_

_Artemis ( fatiguée )_

_PS : Les UMD, ça existe VRAIMENT !!! renseignez-vous, c'est halu-ci-nant !!!_

_PSbis : J'AI FAIT UN POV DE TROWA, J'AI FAIT UN POV DE... euh, excusez-moi... pour ce POV, j'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de traces de jugements ( comme verbes de perceptions, de sentiments, modalisateurs, qualificateurs, etc ) sauf par rapport à Quatre ( eh, c'est son amant hein !!! )_

_PSter : le dernier POV de Duo ressemble vraiment à un poème. Y'a des figures de styles, des rimes, et en c'est pas volontaire !!! Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'en relisant j'ai sauté des lignes, formant ainsi comme des strophes. Comme quoi, des fois ma façon de penser est... étrange..._


	15. Retour aux sources

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : ... bah... généralisons : Yaoi. Pour le reste... je crois que les 12 premiers chapitre donne bien le ton, non ?

Couple : Du Yaoi (21, 12 ?; 434) et un semblant de Yuri ( RH ) qui n'étais pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Z'auteuse : Ils m'appartiendront le jour où j'arriverais à épouser un de leurs auteurs ( et en magouillant un peu... niarck niarck niarck... ) mais ce n'est pas encore le cas...

J'ai écrit sur une feuille tout les grands évènements que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre. Il risque donc d'être vraiment long... et long à écrire T.T mais bon, ce sera une des 2 parties pour lesquelles j'ai écris toute ma fic ( où du moins, on y retrouve mon idée de base, la première, bien que depuis, pas mal de choses on été modifiées mais bon, il y a un truc auquel je n'ai pas touché parce-que j'y tenais VRAIMENT )

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Retour aux sources** ( POV de Trowa )

Nous sommes dans la navette en partance pour L2. Elle nous a été fournie par l'unité Maganac.

Je tiens les mains de Quatre pour éviter qu'il ne se les esquinte plus en se rongeant les ongles.

Il est très angoissé.

Moi je reste calme même s'il est vrai que je serais plus rassuré quand Duo sera de retour parmi nous.

Je pense que Wufei pense de même malgré son air stoïque.

Heero lui continue ses recherches sur son ordinateur.

Je trouve positif le fait qu'il nous accompagne.

Ce n'est pas une mission organisée par les Mads, et malgré ce que les autres en pensent, je trouve cela normal : un mercenaire connaît les risques de ses actions, Duo a agit en connaissance de cause, il en paye les pots cassés.

Normal.

Mais là, nous ne sommes pas les pilotes de gundams allant chercher l'un des leurs mais bien un groupe d'amis.

Bien sûr le fait que ses amis soit terroristes aide un peu.

Si Heero participe à cette « expédition » cela prouve qu'il a fini par créer des liens avec au moins l'un des nôtres ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

La navette se pose. Enfin.

* * *

POV de Wufei [1]

* * *

La navette ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir.

Ce n'est pas plus mal, les bruits de touches de clavier de l'aut' crétin commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer que s'il ne trouve rien c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. L'endroit où « réside » Duo n'a pas l'air très moderne ( ce qui ne nous contrarie pas, bien au contraire ) il est donc probable qu'ils en soient resté au bons vieux dossiers sur papier.

Auraient-ils pu se douter que s'était la meilleure arme contre ce qui est sans doute le meilleur des hackers ???

Bizarrement j'ai une folle envie d'éclater de rire.

Etrange.

Mais cela ne serait pas très digne... et je crois que cela ferait désordre...

Nous nous posons.

Quatre est le premier à descendre.

Normal, il est le seul à courir... et manque de se casser la figure ( et on dit merci qui ??? Merci Trowa... ) mais où donc est parti son sang-froid ?

C'est à se poser la question.

De toute façon courir ne sert à rien, nous n'agirons pas ce soir.

Heero – Ce soir nous dormirons dehors. Moins risqué.

Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??? Mais il est TARE !!! Il est hors de question que je...

– Euh... je peux vous emmener dormir dans un endroit où nous serons en sécurité... enfin si vous voulez...[2]

L'inconsciente...

Heero – Nous ne sommes en sécurité nul part... où voudrais-tu que nous le soyons ? Et comment peux-tu être sûre des personnes s'y trouvant si personnes il y a...

Est-ce sensé être normal la couleur rouge, les yeux exorbités et l'agacement pleinement visible sur son délicat visage de non-moins délicate jeune fille ??? ( Moi ? Ironique ? Nannnn !!![3])

– Bon, alors toi tu commences sérieusement à me lourder ! Nan mais pour qui tu t'prends avec tes grands airs ? Sache que je suis désolée pour L... Duo, mais ce n'est pas QUE de ma faute non plus. Moi je vous proposais SEULEMENT de vous emmener là où Duo à vécu et où je vivais moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps, parmi les orphelins de la rue. Et pour ton savoir MÔSSIEUR, sache que là-bas Oz est loin d'être très appréciée alors si tu tiens à ta belle gueule ne les insulte pas en les traitant d'espions, il n'apprécie vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas la plaisanterie tu peux me croire.

Elle respire deux secondes

– Alors si vous voulez bien, suivez-moi...

Elle nous tourne le dos et commence à avancer... avant de se retourner

– Eh, vous attendez quoi ? L'déluge ?

A vrai dire on était tous restés sidérez par ce qu'elle venait de balancer à Heero.

Quatre suivi de Trowa la rejoignent. Je suis le pas avant de regarder en arrière Heero, resté sur place. Il regarde de côté, le sol. Il a l'air de réfléchir.. Serait-il... Vexé ???

Ô extase... ( je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment honorable de penser ça mais bon... je suis le seul à le savoir alors ... )

Wufei – Tu restes là longtemps Yuy ?

Il me regarde... et se met à marcher en notre direction. Il ne bronche pas, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Je vois Quatre lui lancer des regards inquiets qu'il ne remarque même pas.

Bah..., il s'en remettra.

Par contre moi il faut vraiment que je perde cette habitude d'appeler les gens même proches par leur nom de famille.

* * *

POV de Duo

* * *

C'est l'heure de notre promenade.

Nous nous baladons dans une petite étendue de gazon de l'enceinte. Ce n'est ni grand ni luxueux. Probablement même pas entretenu. Mais ce n'est pas grave car il y a la nature. Même sauvage, surtout sauvage, elle est belle.

Un oiseau se pose près de moi. Il tourne la tête, il est marrant.

Il est... magnifique.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je ne fais plus attention à cette nature.

Y ai-je seulement jamais prêté attention un jour.

Mais là j'ai le temps.

Je ne détruis pas.

Ne tue pas.

Je vis.

Je vis comme une plante mais je vis.

Je mange, je dors.

J'exécute toutes les « fonctions de bases » d'un être humain.

Ou seulement d'un être vivant.

Je ne sais plus vraiment.

A vrai dire je ne me pose pas vraiment de question sur ma condition.

Ici je suis bien. Calme. Serein. Inquiet.

Je ne me sens pas bien.[4]

Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

Comment vont-ils ?

Comment va-t-elle ?

Comment va-t-il ?

Oui, comment va-t-il ?

Pense-t-il à moi ?

S'inquiète-t-il lui aussi... pour moi ?

Je veux... je veux... je ne sais pas mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

Je sais ce que je ne veux pas... ou plus.

Je sais aussi me battre... me battre pour ?

Je sais... je crois que je sais ce que je veux...[5]

...Je veux me battre contre ce que je ne veux pas...

... Pour protéger ce que je souhaite...

...Quoi que cela soit...

Je veux vivre... comme un être humain. Quitte à souffrir.

Je veux partir.

* * *

POV de Quatre

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'après un temps de marche... pfffffffffff, TREEEEEEEEES long ( quand j'en ai fait part à Tro ' il a eu l'air surpris et m'a dit que c'est parce-que j'angoissais trop... il a peut-être raison ) nous sommes ENFIN arrivés.

Dans une impasse, derrière un bâtiment en ruine.

La rue est plutôt large mais sa fin est assez... surprenante dirons-nous.

Une partie du dit bâtiment n'existe plus de même que celui à son opposé, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Le tout forme une sorte de petite place circulaire où toute une vie grouille. Tout ce monde s'active, rit. Je reçois de plein fouet une foule de ce que je qualifierais de « bonnes ondes » et c'est agréable quand on a l'habitude de vivre avec 4 déprimés chronique ( le pire n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit ), cela me rappelle lorsque je vivais encore avec mes sœurs.

Aujourd'hui je continue à penser que je n'ai pas assez profité de cette période.

Une femme... environ la vingtaine, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Elle est assez jolie, ses cheveux sont courts et très épais. Ils forment de jolies boucles revenant délicatement sur son visage. Son nez est délicat. Ses yeux pleins de vie. Le genre de personne que j'aime .

Ce qui attire mon regard est la balafre qu'elle a en travers du cou.

Elle suit mon regard et remonte son châle précipitamment.

Je me sens un peu honteux pour le coup.

– TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Elle se dirige en courant vers notre « compagne de route » et l'étouffe presque, aussi bien de part ses embrassades que ses questions

Lorsqu'elles ont fini, « Tara », car tel semble être son nom, se tourne vers nous et nous dit triomphalement :

Tara – Je vous présente Tina, le Big boss. Ici, c'est elle qui gère tout. Duo et elle étaient très proches.

Tina – Qui est Duo ???

Je sens une goutte couler le long de ma nuque... sans commentaire

Tara – Bah Duo c'est son nouveau nom !

Tina – Je veux bien mais le nouveau nom de qui ???

Tara – Bah d'little boy !!!

On voit la jeune femme se raidir à cette annonce.

Tina – Il est... en vie ? demande-t-elle, une once d'espoir mal contenue dans sa voix.

Tara – Ah ça pour sûr et il a même réussi à se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou en jouant les héros !

Tina – C'est lui tout craché !!!

Et elles éclatent toutes 2 de rire et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que, retrouvant son souffle, la dénommée Tina nous demande qui nous sommes.

Nous nous présentons tour à tour.

De nom seulement.

Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous pouvons lui dire.

De toutes façons elle ne nous en laisse pas le temps...

Elle nous entraîne dans un coin et nous offre le repas.

Bien sûr nous refusons.

Personnellement parce-que je pense qu'ils ont peu et ayant largement en provision... mais je pense que Wufei par exemple se méfie simplement de leur nourriture... pas d'éventuels poisons mais du goût. Il est assez difficile.

Après le repas, Tina nous fait un énorme sourire comme je pensais que seul Duo savait les faire et nous dit qu'elle a discuté avec « les autres »« les Anciens » et « les leurs »[7], et qu'ils nous dispenseraient de toute l'aide dont nous auront besoin pour Duo lorsque l'heure sera venue de l'aider.

« Mais le temps et au repos et avant... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, nous regardant un à un puis déclarant, index à l'appui « toi d'abord !!! » et de... m'entraîner à sa suite sans même me laisser le temps de réagir.

Je me retrouve sous une espèce de tente aménagée sommairement.

Tina – Les plus âgés d'entre nous travaillent. Cela nous permet de vivre sans voler... et des fois d'améliorer un peu l'endroit où nous sommes obligés de vivre.

Elle me fait m'asseoir sur un siège de bois et de tissu à ras du sol, à 5 ou 6 cm.

Elle est en face de moi, ses jambes par terre en tailleur, assise sur pareil fauteuil.

Une table carrée aux bords arrondis, très basse mais assez large, nous sépare.

Tina – Pour toi... je verrais bien celui-là...

Elle sort d'une boite de sous la table, que je ne peux qu'entre apercevoir de là où je suis, un jeu de carte dont la boite est jaune-oranger et sur laquelle on peut lire : [8]

« GRAND ETTEILLA

OU

TAROTS EGYPTIENS »

Je souris... oui, cela me convient parfaitement.

Elle commence :

_Le passé :_

_Le monde des affaires (57) – une très grande réussite (31)_

_Un homme juste et important qui souffre (50/54)_ [Mon père ? Pourquoi ]

_Une grossesse risquée (66/63)_ Ma mère ne m'a pas eu par les voies naturelles, non ? [9]

_Un homme (espion ?)_ [H ?] _est mal jug_ [par mon père]

_Une naissance avec risque de perdre l'enfant. La bonne fortune le sauvera(35/20)_ ...

_Le présent :_

_Tu as de l'argent et attires les convoitises _C'est clair... _. Méfiance. (31/69)_

_Tu n'es pas un être destiné à souffrir _Cool _(54/4)_

_Tu savoures ton bonheur, surtout dans le domaine amoureux et tu as raison(63/42)_

_Tu es agréablement surpris en amour. Il y aura une union dans un futur proche (53/13)_ [10]

_Il y a des changements positifs en cours mais très bien vécus. (20/3)_

__

_Le futur :_

_Tu vas découvrir la passion, le désir (4/48)_ [#Ô.Ô#] [11]

_Mais aussi démasquer une imposture, quelqu'un n'est pas entièrement sincère avec toi (18/2)_

_Une femme cherche à te nuire, méfies toi, elle veut ta ruine !(59/51) _[Lady 1 ? Dorothy ?...]

_La personne que tu aimes va réellement t'entourer d'affection (62/73)_ ****

_Tu vas bénéficier de la protection d'un proche au combat...t'es dans l'armée ?(7/52)_ [Euh... ]

Je ressors un peu abasourdi. Par contre cette histoire de grossesse me trotte dans la tête... bah, je f'rais mieux de me concentrer sur notre « sauvetage » .

N'empêche que j'vais quand même chercher Trowa pour le lui envoyer...

* * *

POV de Trowa

* * *

Elle... euh... me tire les cartes ?

« GRAND JEU DE MLLE LENORMAND »

Elle dit me faire le tirage de « la croix celtique ».

Si elle veut.

_Le problème présent : Un évènement. De la colère. Un bouleversement._

_Aide d'une jeune femme. En accord avec ses devoirs._

_Si vous êtes dans cette situation c'est à cause d'une femme._

_Dans ton passé il s'est passé des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable mais qui ton fait souffrir. De grandes pertes. Tu dois tourner la page._

_Vous vous lancé dans un projet hasardeux mais... cela marchera quand même avec l'aide d'une personne de bien._

_Ton futur... toi... et un homme. Tu te reconstruiras grâce à lui. Petit à petit._

_Une personne fortunée et haut-placée t'aime et te désire...dis moi, ne s'agirait-il pas du p'tit blond t'ayant précédé, d'après son tirage cela lui correspond parfaitement_ [.¬] [12]

On te voit comme une personne ayant relativement bien réussi mais on s'attriste aussi de ne pas te voir plus profiter de la vie et des plaisirs qu'elle offre.

_Tes peurs...et bien on t'a enlevé quelqu'un de proche que tu craints de ne jamais plus revoir._

_Le bilan. Malgré l'hostilité, tes desseins devraient aboutir à leurs fins. _

Elle me sourit. _Tu irais me chercher le p'tit chinois propre sur soi ?_

Je me lève en signe d'acquiescent.

Si ça l'amuse...

* * *

POV de Wufei

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve train de me faire tirer les cartes.

Pas banal.[13]

La dernière fois que l'on m'a tiré ce jeu... sur L5 aussi appelée colonie AO206.

L'ancêtre.

Je me demande pourquoi Trowa m'a mené ici...

« LE YI-KING »

Je lance 6 fois 3 pièces.

8

8

7

8

8

7

Les chiffres issus.

Soit : -- -- – -- -- –

Ces 6 lignes superposées forment un hexagramme.

Séparé en 2, deux trigrammes.

Suite au tableau initiatique en découle une carte.

Du premier hexagramme on tire 2 nouveaux trigrammes dits « nucléaires » d'où ressort une seconde carte aidant à la compréhension.

Je me résume à 2 cartes.

Moi, ce que je suis, qui je suis.

Mon futur, mon présent, mon passé.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours douté de cette méthode.

Puis je ne suis pas superstitieux...

58...elle fait partie des cartes appelées « très défavorables »... je ne te cacherais pas qu'il n'y a pas pire comme catégorie...

... mais je préfère quand même avoir quelque chose de positif... on n'sait jamais (¬ ¬)...

Alors voyons ça...

_N'écoute pas tes pulsions. Ne te fit pas qu'à ton instinct._

_Ecoute les conseils des personnes que tu estimes, en qui tu as confiance._

_Restes humble et sage._

_Calme tes sentiments et tout ira bien._

_Reste serein._

_Maintenant la carte 4... ton hexagramme nucléaire hein ?_

_Tu doute... c'est normal, tu es encore jeune._

_Cependant ne te pose pas trop de questions. Agi._

_Si tu continues de douter interroges ton... maître ??? Euh... ton mentor si tu préfères..._

_Tu dois rester calme et discipliné. Mais ne suis pas bêtement les ordres, tu le regretterais._

_Et crois aussi en toi _

Cette fille me fait peur à me sourire comme ça.

De plus cela me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui.

_Dit, tu pourrais me ramener l'homme de glace, c'est quoi déjà son nom... ahhhhhhh, si vous aviez des noms plus simples aussi..._

Je vais lui chercher Heero... cette femme me fait un peu peur... elle ne me semble pas très... « équilibrée ».

* * *

POV de Heero

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, en face de cette femme.

Je voulais juste être seul.

Réfléchir.

Mais Wufei n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

Il m'a traîné ici pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Elle me sourie.

Elle étale des cartes devant moi.

_Ceci est «. _**LE JEU DU DESTIN**_ »_

_Choisi une carte que tu placeras ici, ton passé, une là..._

Elle m'explique diverses choses.

Je suis ses instructions.

Maintenant voyons de quoi cela retourne .

_Mmmmm... in medio veritas[__14]__ hein ? Dans ton passé tu as essayé de tout faire parfaitement, toujours au mieux mais cela t'a fragilisé par rapport à ton évolution personnel. Tu as du prendre parti._

_Ce qui t'y a poussé c'est... une épreuve.. dure que tu as pourtant surmonté et qui t'a changé._

_Maintenant tu bénéficies d'aide, d'amis. Il y a une certaine solidarité entre vous, un lien qui vous unit._

_Vous êtes une famille._

_Tu risques de perdre quelqu'un. Tu en es conscient. Cela va te faire réagir. C'est bien ._

_Mais il ne faut SURTOUT pas brusquer les choses okay ?_

_Maintenant le résultat... alors...Et ben dis donc ! La carte de l'âme sœur, rien que ça ! Dis moi, as-tu vraiment besoin d'une interprétation là ???_

Elle sourit étrangement...

Allez, zou ! Tu peux rejoindre les autres. Il est tard, on va vous montrer où vous pourrez dormir.

Je ne demande pas mon reste.

Il faut dormir, nous agirons probablement demain.

Je m'allonge. Je n'peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ce sont sans doute des bêtises.

Un jeu.

Mais cela me travaille.

Toute la nuit. [15]

* * *

POV de Quatre

* * *

Nous avons dormi tous ensembles.

Quand je dis tous c'est tous, nous 4 et ceux qui nous « accueillent ».

Nous étions tous recouverts du même drap. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi grand.

Il est de la même matière que ce qu'ils utilisent pour se fabriquer leurs « toits ».

Tara ne nous accompagne pas. Nous avons refusé.

Un garçon de sensiblement notre âge nous guide vers le bâtiment où est retenu notre ami.

* * *

POV de Duo

* * *

Ils arrivent.

Je suis heureux, ils sont venus me chercher.

Je me lève tranquillement de mon lit.

Cela fait une semaine que je ne prends plus leurs médicaments et c'est pas pour dire mais ça retourne vachement le cerveau ces conneries !!!

Bref, je frappe à la porte, de même que le mec qui ouvre.

Je me vêtis dé-li-ca-te-ment de sa si chaaaar-euh-mante tenue.[16]

Une blouse blanche... très originale... (¬ ¬)

Quoi, moi ? Ironique ? Nannnnn, à peine. Bah quoi ? Duo is baaaaaaack !!!

Bon, allez, s'lut la compagnie, moi j'me taille.

Arrivé devant à l'entrée, j'entends le bruit caractéristique de la porte que l'on déverrouille en piratant. Heero the little hacker est de sortie.

Je sors... tant qu'à faire, autant leurs simplifier la tâche, y sont venus m'chercher quand même...

Je continue mon petit périple ainsi, passant devant les employés comme si de rien était...

Quand ils se rendent compte que toutes les portes ont été déverrouillées, celles de mes « confrères tarés » comprises, c'est la panique. Ils courent partout. C'est marrant .

Moi aussi je cours. Comme ça je passe inaperçu et pis je préfère pas traîner ici : Tout d'abord je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils remarquent ma disparition avant que je ne file, ensuite ils risquent de refermer les portes à tout moment et je n'y tiens pas non plus. Pis j'aime pas vraiment c't'endroit... J'espère que les autres n'ont pas commencés d'infiltrer les lieux.

Ca y est, je suis dehors.

Je cours toujours, en direction d'un petit groupe d'ado' qui regarde la scène d'un asile qui devient fou .

Autant vous dire que je leur saute littéralement dessus.

Duo – KOUUUUUUUUUPINNNNNNNNNs

Wufei – Par Nataku, un cinglé...

Duo – Wufyyyyyyyy, kouuuuuupin !!!

Moi, régresser ? Vous croyez ?

Bref, ils décides de me ramener « au bercail ».

Une nouvelle planque ?

Autant vous dire que quand on arrive je suis totalement tétanisé. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Je reconnais cet endroit.

Un autre emplacement mais la même vie, les même personnes... plus âgées.

A notre arrivée j'entends des cris de joie.

Je ne discerne pas ce qui est dit.

Un poids sur moi.

D'autres.

De plus en plus lourd.

Je pars en arrière.

Je chute.

Et cela me réveille....

Je suis à terre avec dans les bras plusieurs personnes.

Elles s'assoient en m'assaillent de questions.

Petit à petit le jour se fait dans mon esprit.

Ce sont des jeunes que j'ai connus.

Ils sont 5.

Trois filles et deux garçons. Environ 1 an de moins que moi. J'ai du les connaître, ils avaient quoi, 5ans à tout casser ?

Derrière eux des plus jeunes, de 4 à 12-13 ans. Ils sont trop jeunes pour m'avoir connu ou seulement se souvenir de moi.

Deux personnes s'avancent

Deux femmes.

La première... Tara.

La seconde. Tina ?

Tina – Little !

Elle commence à pleurer.

Je me relève aussitôt.

Je ne veux pas la faire pleurer.

Solo m'en voudrait.

Elle redresse la tête avant que je n'aie pu totalement l'approcher.

Tina – Little... tu as bien grandi depuis ce temps là Je vois éclore sur son visage un sourire triste, nostalgique... ça fait mal Je t'appellerai désormais comme tes amis, Duo, selon ton souhait. Allez, venez, si nous allions discuter un peu tous ensemble.

Tous me regardent.

Les personnes que j'ai connues avec joie, d'autres avec respect comme si j'étais une légende vivantes.

D'autres encore, plus jeunes me regardent bizarrement... ils ne comprennent pas la raison d'un tel chamboulement dans toute la communauté.

Nous sommes tous les 7 réunis : Nous cinq et nos deux demoiselles.

Tina – Si nous parlions... celà fait maintenant 9 ans. Je crois qu'il est temps de tout expliquer à tes amis et à nous aussi... de rattraper le temps perdu... tu n'crois pas Duo ?

* * *

A suiiiiivre !!!

* * *

Quoi ? Moi ? Sadique de couper au moment où l'on va probablement avoir TOUTES les réponses surtout que je comptais les mettre ici avant de me dire que c'était teeeeeeel'ment mieux de couper ? Nannnnnnn, à peine...

Okay, suis dégelasse... mais j'l'assume trèèèèès bien, lol.

En tout cas ce fut long et même parfois chi à écrire alors j'esperes qu'il ne le sera pas à lire...

Cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin ( normalement ) mais c'est décidé, après ça je fait un one-shot !

J'aimerais bien aussi un UA .

Et un UA one-shot ?

Ohhhh ( idée ) un PWP one-shot avec Lemon... UA ou pas... mmm... verrais...

Sinon, sorry mais dernièrement ma vie est... crevant... voilà pourquoi je b énis l'arrivée de ce pont ( ce qui est stupide vu que c'est un jour saint... (¬ ¬) )

Explication : Festival de lycéens le week-end, cours ( L, Ma et Me mat' ), spectacle tous le mercredi, cours et Volley le vendredi.

Entre les devoirs, les dossiers, les évaluations et tous ça, j'ai peu dormi. Et en plus de ça, j'ai écrit... donc... VEUX DODO !!!

Donc, le niveau du prochain sera PEUT-ETRE meilleur.

Valà.

Dernier merci à KOUPINE KALI, KOUPINE AZALEA, Cora aussi qui est un peu ma première revieweuse officielle et non-influencée, lol et pis à Kaory pour son zennnnntil message tout plein de bonne humeur , c'ui là y m'a vraiment fait plaisir. BIG LOVE à vous toutes .

Je sais, rendue au 13ème chapitre, je devrais me faire du souci... ¬¬... PAS GRAVEUUH

A la prochaine

( J-290503 )

P.S. : 13 pages sous Word... c'est un bon chiffre ça... au fait, suis née un vendredi 13 et c'est le 13ème chapitre. Pis y'a de la cartomancie . Superstitieux peureux s'abstenir ... Gothiques... WELCOME !!! lol

Mais POURQUOI Duo est-il à Grenoble ??? Ouinnnnnnnnn ( private jock )

* * *

[1] Au départ je ne voulait pas faire ça dans le POV de Tro' alors je me rattrape... enfin j'essaye (¬¬)

[2] Pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris (?) c'est MA ch'tite demoiselle qui parle. Je précise, on sait jamais...

[3] **OOC** POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

[4] Notez la différence entre « être » bien et « se sentir » bien .

[5] ( et là, tout l'monde comprend...­¬ ¬ ) Vous suivez toujours ? Z'avez l'droit d'le relire ce POV .

[6] C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour représenter notre petite rousse...

[7] No panic !!! ( nan, pas le jeu ) J'expliquerai tout plus tard... normalement dans ce chapitre...

[8] Et c'est là que commence mon calvaire... mais pourquoi je m'em$%£ à faire ça moi ? Dois être SM...

[9] Voir épisode zéro ou me mailez pour la naissance de Quatre...

[10] NON vous n'êtes pas pervers et OUI je comprends la même chose que vous

[11] NON vous n'êtes pas pervers et OUI je comprends la même chose que vous

[12] Pseudo symbole représentant Tro'man...

[13] C'est clair (¬¬)

[14] C'est du latin. En gros, cela représente la notion d'équilibre, de juste milieu.

[15] YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! FI-NI !!! Alors, je n'ai pas interprété librement et j'ai VRAIMENT effectué les tirages avec des jeux divinatoires de ma collection ( je collectionnais les jeux de cartes, les plus beaux étant les divinatoires... mais je n'en ai jamais achetés aucun, je les récupère ça et là et les répare même parfois ). Le tirage de Quatre m'a surpris par son exactitude sur certains points tel que la fortune où la naissance dans la partie « passé personnel ». Le coût de l'homme riche en « lover » pour Trowa aussi m'a laissée sur l'c. Mais ce qui m'a SI-DE-REE, c'est Hee-chan. Tirage de lames presque que bleues ( affectif ). En résultat la carte de l'âme sœur. L'épreuve de la petite fille ressort. TOUT, c'est fou !!! En tout cas, je n'ai pas trop extrapolé mis y'a des trucs... qui parfois me font me poser des questions... je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'en poser, c'est mieux pour moi... (----)

[16] Ca doit être la fatigue... vive le méga-pont de mardi 14h45 à lundi !!! Bon, j'ai un peu « loupé » mon mercredi matin, mais c'est pas grave...


	16. Crimson drops

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Euh... album photo ? Souvenirs, déprime, révélation en veux-tu en voilà,...

Couple : Du Yaoi (2x1, 1x2 ? ; 4x3x4) et un semblant de Yuri ( RxH ) qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Oh, et les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. A moi : Camarade de classe d'Heero et de Duo ( Ambre, Anthony, Akira, etc. ) Tara et Tina... je crois que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Crimson drops**

Je suis assis et ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Quoi dire.

Alors autant commencer par le début.

Duo – Bon alors interrompez-moi si je fais trop de digression hein... 

Un silence olympien me répond...

Duo – inspiration profonde ... aussi loin que je me souvienne je vivais dans la rue tout seul. En fait mon souvenir le plus lointain remonte à la matinée avant de rencontrer Solo.

Ce matin là il y avait du soleil. C'était le printemps.

_Je n'avais pas mangé depuis 2 jours. J'avais donc volé un stand du marché sur la place_ _centrale. Comme d'habitude, au bout de 5min son propriétaire avait arrêté de me courser._

_J'étais allé dans une impasse ou j'avais l'habitude de manger ce que j'avais réussi à me_ _procurer. Elle était plutôt calme la journée. Seule une sortie de secours d'un bar donnait_ _dessus. C'était aussi là que je dormais, dans un coin._

_Ce jour là... en milieu de soirée, alors que le soleil était toujours dans le ciel bien que bas, un_ _homme est sorti de cette porte ou plutôt on l'a poussé. Il était totalement ivre, il ne tenait même plus droit._

J'ai du faire du bruit car il s'est dirigé vers moi. Il a tiré sur mes vêtements pour me relever.

_J'étais aculé contre le mur._

_Cet homme... _ma gorge se noue _... il a essayé de me violer. J'ai bien senti ce qui allait ce produire. Je me suis débattu mais un gosse de 5 ou 6 ans contre un homme quadragénaire soul, ce n'est pas un combat équitable. Dans un dernier espoir j'ai suivi mon instinct, une pulsion__1__, et ai attrapé une barre en métal traînant parmi la ferraille à proximité. Elle était creuse et les bouts coupants. Dans un mouvement totalement incontrôlé, j'ai fermé les yeux et tendu mon bras devant moi, espérant que cette barre mettrai une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi._

_Puis j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud, de liquide me coulant dessus. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai vu que j'avais planté la barre dans son torse._

_Dans le cœur._

_Et ce sang coulait à l'intérieur et se déversait sur moi. Je prenais mon premier bain de sang... ou plutôt ma première douche._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je fut littéralement terrorisé par cette vision, ces sensations._

_Je restais sur place._

_Puis l'homme s'est écroulé. J'ai couru à droite. L'idée même qu'il me touche me dégouttait. Il est tombé le long du mur de cette impasse._

_Il était mort._

_Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ça, je me suis mi à courir loin, très loin du crime que j'avais commis._

_Je me suis trouvé dans une autre impasse, identique à la précédente._

_Je me suis écroulé au sol, roulé en boule et j'ai pleuré._

_J'ai entendu une voix me disant « Eh, what's happening ? » __2_

_J'ai relevé la tête. « A boy ???" Oh, ...okay... Don't you know that boy's don't cry ??? » __3_

_Il a ajouté un peu inquiet "Is it your blood ? » __4__ et je lui ai fait signe que non._

_Il a juste répondu « Oh my God, c'mon, I'll look after you » __5_

_Il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi. Je lui en fut toujours reconnaissant._

_C'est aussi ce jour là que la nature du lien a changé._

_Je crois que j'aurais pu mettre ma vie entre les mains de Solo sans hésiter. Car c'est lui ce jour là qui ma sorti de « l'impasse » dans laquelle je me trouvais..._

Je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers

_Ici, parmi nous, il est de coutume que ceux qui trouve un nouveau en aient la charge. Certains d'entre nous écumaient les rues à leur recherche. D'autre n'en avait pas._

_Solo était le « fondateur » de ce micro-système, notre petite société. Il était très respecté._

_Il avait de nombreuses responsabilités, dont celles de fournir la nourriture. Du moins il le pensait._

_Il n'avait donc jamais cherché à s'occuper d'un plus jeune. Il n'en avait pas le temps._

_Je fus le premier et seul dont il a eu à se soucier même si dans le fond, il nous maternait tous._

_Heureusement pour lui, j'étais assez autonome. Le seul petit à être autorisé à voler. Le seul à l'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas lui être un fardeau mais une aide._

_Il m'apprit de nombreuses choses telles que le crochetage de serrures et les infiltrations dans les bases militaires en toute discrétion, ces dernières étant remplient de réserves._

_C'est aussi à cette période que j'ai arrêté de me couper les cheveux._

_Parmi nous, les armes et autres objets coupant étaient interdit. Certains durent penser que c'était parce-que Solo était pacifiste._

_Il l'était en effet mais la raison principale n'était pas là._

_Solo était atteint d'une maladie génétique grave, ne se déclarant que chez les hommes._

_L'hémophilie._

_La moindre coupure aurait pu lui être fatale._

_Il pouvait se vider de son sang à la moindre égratignure._

_Et un sang qui ne coagule pas pour un garçon vivant dans la rue, c'est pas l'idéal. _

_Seul Tina et moi étions au courant et j'avoue que quelquefois il nous a fait peur à jouer les casse-cou. Nous nous inquiétions à chaque fois qu'il partait en « mission » pour nous ravitailler. C'est pourquoi je préférais confier Tara, ma protégée, à Tina et accompagner Solo plutôt qu'assurer mon rôle de « grand » et m'occuper d'elle._

_J'étais, depuis que je l'avais recueillit, le plus jeune « grand » du groupe._

_Bref je partais souvent en vadrouille avec lui. Je tenais à lui._

Il était... mon grand frère, mon père et ma mère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident... il était tout pour moi... et je sais qu'il était aussi beaucoup pour Tina.

Je lui jette un regard amusé. Elle rougit et se détourne. Je continue, plus sérieux.

_D'ailleurs je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur lui, de le protéger au prix de ma vie._

_De toutes façons, sans Solo je n'étais rien. Je n'aurais jamais rien été._

_Puis un jour, nous avons volé une base militaire._

_Ca a mal tourné._

Je fixe le sol

_Solo s'est pris une balle._

Mes doigts se crispent

_Je nous ai sorti de là._

_Il a fait une hémorragie._

Une boule brûlante dans ma gorge

_J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais... mais je n'ai pas réussi à la stopper._

Un silence. J'ai du mal à... finir... à le dire...

_Il est mort dans mes bras._

_Deuxième mort. Deuxième bain de sang._

_Ce jour là, j'ai décidé de mon nom. Duo._

_Solo et Duo, pour qu'il ne soit plus seul._

_Que nous soignons lié à jamais._

_A l'époque je n'étais donc que Duo._

_J'ai marché de nombreuses heures dans les rues de L2._

_Je n'osais revenir._

_Annoncer que... que Solo était mort... que je n'avais pas su le protéger.... Je n'avais pas su..._

_Je me disais que je ne pourrais jamais affronter ces regards accusateurs. Ces regards qui, dans le fond avaient raison quoi qu'on en dise.__6_

_Car cette fois je ne l'avais pas ramené vivant_

_Son corps..._

_J'ai du me résoudre à l'abandonner._

_Je ne voulais pas, c'est LUI. Il me rappelait sans cesse l'arrivée des soldats, leur avancée._

_A vrai dire je m'en foutais complètement... mais finalement il m'a convaincu._

_J'ai suivi ses conseils._

Je sais très bien que mes coéquipiers ignorent tous du lien mais j'aborderai cela plus tard.

J'ai marché sans but 2 ou 3 jours... je n'sais plus très bien... et j'ai fini par rencontrer d'autres orphelins, isolés.

_Comme Solo, je nous ai réunis et organisés._

_Nous étions 6, moi compris. C'était loin de ce que j'avais quitté. Bien moins nombreux._

_Je savais que sans moi vous vous en sortiriez. Je m'inquiétais plutôt pour Tara en fait, elle était sous ma responsabilité..._

_Tina – Je me suis... je, me suis occupée d'elle._

Je souris un peu. Je m'en doute mais cela aurait du être moi. Je ne doute pas des compétences de Tina dans le domaine... c'est juste que cela était mon rôle, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, elle avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

_Duo – J'ai agit lâchement._

_Par la suite tout c'est plutôt bien passé...Nous avons tous été recueillis par un prêtre dans son église. Tout les autres ont été casés dans une famille d'accueil. Moi j'étais violent, je n'avais plus confiance en personne qu'en nous-autres, les enfants. J'avais appris à me méfier des adultes. J'appellerais ça « l'expérience ». Alors ils ont fini par me garder avec eux, dans cette église. Le père Maxwell, sœur Helen et moi. Oh, les premiers temps furent difficiles. Je refusais que l'on touche à mes cheveux alors que sœur Helen voulait les couper. Elle disait qu'ils étaient sales et pleins de nœuds. Finalement elle a respecté mon choix de les garder ainsi et s'est résignée à me les coiffer. S'était la première fois que j'avais les cheveux attachés. Ma première tresse. En y r'pensant ça fait bizarre._

Je regarde l'extrémité de la dite natte que je triture depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes.

Elle et moi. Une vieille histoire d'amour. Je souris un peu à cette pensée. Une histoire d'amour. Oui, cela convient parfaitement à la situation...

_L'église du père Maxwell était donc « L'église Maxwell »... celle de la si fameuse « Tragedy of Maxwell's church » dont je suppose vous avez eu connaissance. A l'époque beaucoup de personnes en parlaient mais peu savent véritablement ce qui c'est passé ce jour là._

Il... y a avait la guerre, je ne vous apprends rien. Or les églises sont depuis toujours des lieux d'asiles. « Le seigneur ouvre les portes de sa maison à tous » comme disait le père Maxwell. Des rebelles sont venus pour demander un abri qui, bien sûr, ne leur a pas été refusés.

_Sœur Helen et le père Maxwell étais des gens biens. Des gens biens et honnêtes. Ils m'ont appris la paix et l'amour, la confiance, la tolérance et la solidarité. Ils voulaient faire de moi le plus grand prêtre qu'est jamais porté notre monde. _J'ai envie de rire et à la fois de pleurer quand je vois ce que je suis devenu

_Les rebelles installés, nous les avons aidés, soigné leurs blessures. Le père Maxwell continuait néanmoins de prôner l'amour et surtout la paix, la non-violence. Ils ont commencé à nous prendre pour des espions... c'est stupide... ils les ont frappées, les 2 personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus ici bas, alors je me suis opposé à eux. Ils désiraient une armure mobile de l'Alliance alors je leur ai promis de leur en ramener et bien sûr, I run, I hide, but I never lie ! C'est à l'église que j'ai appris cela, que malgré la lâcheté dont je pouvais faire preuve, malgré tous ce que j'avais pu faire, rien n'était pire que de mentir si ce n'est tuer._

_Je suis allé dans la base la plus proche et je l'ai volée, leur armure mobile._

_Je suis revenu._

_Et ce que j'ai vu..._ restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire

L'église... elle avait été détruite par une attaque aérienne d'OZ. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi. Parce-qu'ils avaient abrité des rebelles qu'OZ voulait éradiquer ou parce-qu'on les avait prévenus du vol d'une de leur armure et qu'ils craignaient que cela tombe entre leurs mains ?

_A l'époque je n'm'étais jamais vraiment senti concerné par la guerre. Je me disais juste « la guerre fait des orphelins, c'est mal » ou « ils n'ont qu'a s'entretués entre gros fanas de la guerre » car pour moi, ils ne pouvaient qu'aimer la guerre pour la faire, pourquoi la faisaient-ils d'ailleurs alors qu'avant tout le monde semblait tant la détester ?_

_Mais quand je suis arrivé, sœur Helen, cette femme que jusqu'alors j'avais toujours considéré comme ma mère, elle, que je chérissais tant, quand je l'ai vu, là, allongée parmi les ruines de l'église, sur divers débris éparpillés, ses cheveux blonds baignant dans son sang... et quand elle m'a dit « la dernière pensée du père a été pour toi », quand elle m'a caressé la joue, et quand, quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle... là j'ai ressenti une haine envers Oz, eux qui avaient détruit ce lieu de paix, qui avaient tués des innocents, qui avaient brisé une fois de plus mon bonheur. Ils m'avaient pris Solo et maintenant eux._

_C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai véritablement réalisé ce qu'était la guerre et ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle nous impliquait. Elle m'impliquait. Et quoi que j'y fasse, quoi que je veuille je ne pouvait rien faire que de me décider à combattre comme nombre d'autre ou en rester un simple spectateur, sans droit d'action sur elle._

_Mais je n'étais pas près à me battre, à voir d'autres morts._

_Alors j'ai vagabondé, me nourrissant de ci de là, retournant à ma vie initiale, celle qui n'apporte mais ne reprend rien non-plus._

_Puis, alors que j'avais décidé de fuir de cette colonie où je ne supportais plus de vivre et que j'avais embarqué clandestinement à bord d'une navette, des soldats m'ont arrêté._

_Un homme, plutôt laid, leur a dit qu'il me prenait sous sa responsabilité. Il ressemblait à un scientifique...c'était G._

_Il avait été surpris q'un « gosse de mon âge » réussisse à pirater son système de sécurité. Seulement, cela faisait longtemps que j'n'en étais plus un._

_Quand je me suis présenté à lui il a dit « Maxwell... ? Pff ! Le petit démon Maxwell ? ». Je me suis alors rappelé les paroles des soldats qui m'avaient retenu avant son arrivée, « Tu sais pas ? Ce gosse est le seul survivant de l'église Maxwell ! » « Ah ? Il a dû faire un pacte avec la mort »._

_J'ai alors réalisé qu'effectivement, toutes les personnes que j'avais croisées dans ma vie ou presque étaient mortes ou probablement, avec « l'épidémie » qui ravageait la colonie en cette période de l'an a.c. 192._

_G m'a proposé de participer à la mission météore. J'ai refusé de provoquer la chute de cette colonie sur Terre. Alors il m'a conseillé de voler Deathscythe, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait._

_Refusant d'être un « héros responsable d'un massacre » j'ai préféré ce surnom de Mort qui dans le fond n'était pas loin de la vérité._

_J'ai donc aidé G à réaliser ses projets car après tout, comme je disais, « de toute façon, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça ! Les boulots qui puent les égouts, j'ai l'habitude ! »_

_Puis j'ai rencontré Heero et les autres. Pour Heero ce fut plutôt... mouvementé je dois dire _Je rie un peu en y repensant _Quand je pense que le père Maxwell nous disait_ « rappelez-vous les paroles d'Heero Yuy !7 » _s'il savait... s'il savait._

J'ai envie de pleurer. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... longtemps. La gorge nouée, les souvenirs qui affluent, les... images, ... dans ma tête. Des odeurs, des bruits. La brûlure engendrée par ces larmes que je retiens coût que coût, ces tremblements de mes mains incontrôlés. Je ne peux plus, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de ressasser tout ça.

_Enfin voilà quoi..._

Ce silence me rend mal à l'aise

_Tara – Alors... z'êtes des pilotes... de gundams ?_

_Duo – Euh... oui... c'est gênant ?_

Gros silence bis...

Quatre – Et ce... lien ? 

En temps normal je le remercierais d'avoir cassé cette ambiance mais cette question... Bon aller, c'est reparti pour les explications... commence franchement à devenir lourd... ­­(¬¬)

_En fait... je sais pas trop comment qualifier ça... Tina ??? _Help, help, please...

Haussement d'épaule de la part de cette dernière. Jeeeeeeee vois.

Euh bah... en fait moi j'ai toujours eu ce lien et c'est, je crois ce qui m'a permis de survivre sur L2 avant de rencontrer... Solo... et puis après...aussi.

En temps ,normal, quand un enfant nous rejoint, ici, enfin, si rien n'a changé depuis, on « l'initie » [8] c'est à dire que l'on lui fait prendre conscience de ce lien.

Ce lien, tout un chacun le possède sans forcement le savoir. Les Newtypes sont en fait des personnes qui inconsciemment connaissent ce lien. C'est le cas de Quat' par exemple, son empathie c'est ce que l'autre lui envoie. Celui qui lui a été assigné à sa naissance à moins qu'il y ait eu un changement depuis... ça arrive.

Quatre – Euh... l'autre en question... qui-est-ce ?

Duo – Bah nous on les appelle les anges mais en fait sait même pas si c'est l'cas. Sais pas trop en fait. Je l'ai juste rencontré une fois... il avait plutôt la classe je dois dire sous sa forme charnelle... en fait, ils sont chargés de nous guider, de nous protéger... et... je crois avoir déjà rencontré celui d'Heero... Ca y est, je viens de capter son attention... marrant avec son sourcil relevé... Bah vi tu t'souviens la p'tite fille dans le parc... celle qui t'appelais Oniichépukoi... mais si j'ai bien compris tu l'as connue... mmm... donc elle a du devenir un ange en mourrant... et toi t'est son premier protégé !

_En plein dans l'mile_

Tiens ? Qu'est-c'qu'i' vient faire à ram'ner sa fraise là lui ?

_Normal, on parle de moi l_

Depuis quand tu m'adresse directement la parole toi ?

_Depuis que ça m'arrange._

Et en plus il a le sens de la répartie...

_On appelle ça la classe, petit_

Suis pas petit !!!

_Tout est relatif_

_Bon alors tu répète bé-te-ment ce que je te dis, okay ? En plus t'es en train d'les stresser à rien dire._

_Merde, l'ai vex_

Et c'est un ange ça ?

_Alors si la p'tite s'occupe de ton Heero c'est son choix. Elle a remplacé celui qui la précédait et pour voir son inexpérience totale et le cas que c'est ton mec, elle a du mérite... bon, j'l'aide un peu de temps en temps pask'elle est mignonne mais sinon elle se démerde plutôt bien et elle a un sacré caractère la cht'iote, imagine sa tête quand Heero a sauté de ces 40 étages ou quand il s'est autodétruit avec son Gundam. Elle a piqué une de ces crise de nerfs, ici on s'en souvient encore... MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Sinon, c'est devenu un ch'tit ange pask'elle est morte jeune et innocente et patati et patata... Bon, tu répètes ???_

Vivi, 2 s'condes.

Je répète donc en corrigeant quelque peu son langage, en expliquant la situation et pis en enlevant les « ton Heero » ou les « ton mec ».

_Rabat-joie..._

Pervers.

_... C'est vrai... et alors ?_

No comment ¬¬

_Sinon Trowa est protégé par une certaine « Midy Une » morte pendant le début de la guerre... exécutée je crois... mais ses parents veillent ici sur lui quand même. Sa grande sœur est vivante par contre._

Pas si vite !!!

_Mollusque._

Ehhhh !!!

_Bon, Quatre c'est simple, c'est sa mère_.

_Et ton chinois c'est sa femme._

Quoiiiiiiiii !!!

Wufei – Un problème Maxwell ?

Duo – T'a été... MARIE !!!

Wufei – ..................... c'est une longue histoire...

6 paires d'yeux fixés sur lui.

_Donc c'est Mei Lan qui veille sur lui_

__

_Tara c'est son ange de naissance et de même pour Tina mais..._

Mais... ???

_Vot' Solo se gène pas pour dire son mot..._

So... solo ?

_Nan, l'pape... d'ailleurs y font chier ses vieux à traîner ici, peuvent pas s'regrouper ailleurs les vioques ??? Oui, SO-LO, le seul, l'unique, et c'est pas plus mal paske vu comment y nous lourde, « et fait ceci, et faites cela, mais surveiller le bon-sang »... limite chiant ton gars... ou alors carrément possessif, nan paske là... on peut même pas boire_ _tranquille..._

Tu bois ???

_Ca n'm'es pas indispensable mais un ch'tit peu d'alcool de temps à autres entre « collègues » ça peut êt' cool._

ÔÔ... collègues ???

_2-3 démons sont dans l'tas... plutôt cools quand ils essayent pas de nous violer, la petite comprise, ou de nous tuer. Certains de ma condition sont si... coincés..._

MAIS C'EST TOI QU'ES PAS NET !!!

_Ah, tu crois ?_

* * *

Après une petite discussion... des plus mouvementé ( surtout avec l'aut' emplumé )

_Eh ! J'ai entendu !_

Je sais, bref, nous sommes finalement rentrés sur Terre... c'est il y a environ 2 mois.

Quand je repense à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis...

_Pis faut dire aussi que j't'ai un ch'tit peu aidé quand même hein... merci qui ?_

La ferme...

_Meeeeeessant..._

Si je me souviens bien, ...

* * *

Valààààà.

Alors en fait, le prochain chapitre ( et NORMALEMENT le dernier ) sera un énorme flash-back avec « casage » de :

– Heero-nounours-n'a-moua-tu-touches-t'es-mort-sauf-si-t'es-LA-mort-c'est-à-dire-Duo-mais-la-c'est-différent-Yuy

– Duo-que-Kali-me-l'a-piquée-je-suis-triiiiiisteuh-Maxwell

– Wufei mais j'hésite

– Tara... bah Tara quoi

– Tina mais j'hésite aussi

– Anthony ( vi, finalement c'est LE retour )

– Pt'è't Ambre ( dans l'fond, j'l'aime bien, elle est marrante et facilite drôlement les choses ) mais là aussi j'hésite à la faire débarquer... verrais...

En fait, selon c'que j'vais décider ( et votre avis m'influence beaucoup... alors si vous n'voulez pas que je me fie uniquement à ce que me dit/conseil Kali, mailez-moi !!! ) ce chapitre, les perso' et les « casages » seront très différents. Si vous voulez revoir je sais pas moi... un des musiciens du groupe qui jouait avec Duo, leur prof de français, que sais-je !!!

Enfin bref, c'est THE chapitre ou vous pouvez intervenir. D'ailleurs, comme je vais être absente 3 semaines loin de mon ch'tit ordi et que NORMALEMENT mon Kitty ( Kali ) devrait faire des MAJ, z'avez pas d'excuse du style « tu l'avais déjà écrit ton chap. » ou « j'avais pas le temps » enfin bref, j'attends vos propositions ( même les pires... je précise que s'il y a demandes il y aura un lemon... là aussi les suggestions sont les bien-venues ) et je me fierais à la majorit

Le SEUL truc dont je suis sure c'est mon 1x2 ( vi Kali, 1x2 ). Et un triangle amoureux 3x4x5 ? Ch'ais pô... à voir, niarck... ou alors idée... fô voir...

Artemis attendant devant sa boite aux lettres électronique

(V200603)

* * *

[1] Tiens, au passage... MIMI !!! A QUAND LA SUITE DE TA FIC DU MÊME NOM ???

[2] Au cas ou, vais tout traduire. Ici : Eh ! Que s'passe-t-il ?

[3] Un garçon ??? Oh, ...okay... Ne sais-tu pas que les garçons ne pleurent pas ???

[4] Est-c'ton sang ?

[5] Oh mon Dieu, viens (ramène-toi), je vais m'occuper de toi

[6] Venant de perdre aux cartes dans FFVIII Bon, c'en est où cette fic ??? Si je m'y remettais ? Regarde de travers sa playstation Aaaaah, mon ch'tit ordi adorinouuuuuuuuu

[7] En fait dans l'épisode zéro c'est « rappelez-vous DES paroles » et non « LES paroles » mais comme me l'a fait remarquer Word, c'est pas français, on se rappelle quelque chose alors que l'on se souvient DE quelque chose. Si les traducteurs se plantent, qu'allons-nous devenir, je vous l'demande !!!

[8] Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez mais NON, PAS COMME CA !!!


	17. Débarquement insolite !

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Fiiiiiiiiin Comment ça, « C pas un genre » ??? Si-si !!! lol !

Couple : Du Yaoi (2x1, 1x2 ? ; 4x3x4) et un semblant de Yuri ( RH ) qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ mais qui m'arrange bien.

Disclaimer : C'est ma première fanfic alors, ayez pitié de la pauvre créature que je suis...

Oh, et les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. A moi : Camarade de classe d'Heero et de Duo ( Ambre, Anthony, Akira, etc. ) Tara et Tina... je crois que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture

Pour toutes les autres personnes, je ne vous ai pas oubliées ! C'est juste après mon dernier chapitre [Happy]

* * *

**Chapitre** **15 : ****Débarquement insolite **

Cela fais une semaine que toute cette histoire est enterrée et c'est sans aucun regrets que ma « petite vie tranquille » à repris son cours. G m'a transmis par mail que J s'occupait de la fin de notre mission ; les fichiers, à savoir 2 énormes caisses remplies de feuilles, ont été « recueillis » par d'autres de ses protégés. Quand j'ai demandé qui j'ai reçu un mail ne contenant que « MDRRRRRRRR, tu Vra bi1 » soit, « Mort de rire tu verras bien » en langage commun... perso' je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle mais bon... m'attend au pire !!!

Mon « lien » est sensiblement revenu à la normal à savoir qu'IL ne se manifeste vraiment que très rarement, ce qui n'empêche pas en soi le lien d'être, je reçois toujours ses « messages » sous forme d'impressions, de sensations difficilement descriptibles. La plupart des gens qui ne sont pas conscient de ce lien appellent ça « l'instinct » ou « l'intuition » voir « un sixième sens [1] »... En tout cas Dieu sait si cela peut être utile en mission !

... un mail ?

Tiens c'est G... il dit que... (Oo) !!! CE SOIR !!! K'so, l'est quelle heure ? 19h56 et il dit qu'ils arriveront à... 20h !!! Il ne pouvait pas prévenir plus tôt !!!

Je descend les escaliers en trombe, quitte à me casser la figure au passage, et explose la porte de la cuisine... qui frappe le mur et me revient dans la figure... charmant...

_Quatre – Ca va Duo ?_

_Duo – Dans le meilleur des mondes... j'ai un message de G, J a envoyé ses « sbires » nous apportés les données contenus dans les caisses dans l'école._

_Heero – Celles que nous devions trouvées et ramenées ?_

_Duo – Celles-là même_

_Heero– Hn._

_Duo – Vexé ?_

_Quatre – Et quand arriveront-ils ?_

_Duo – 20h précise... enfin « précise » je suppose vu qui les a formé._

_Quatre – Allah mais en moins de 2min je n'ai pas le temps de leur préparer du thé ! Tant pis je vais tout de même mettre un peu d'eau à chauffer !_

_Duo – Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il sont deux... et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

Un silence s'installe alors tous perdus à nos pensées. Je repars, près à remonter. En passant dans le salon j'aperçois Tara sur le canapé, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle me fais signe de venir près d'elle.

Alors que je m'assoie je sens sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Duo – Un problème ?_

_Tara – Tu sais... avant qu'ils aille te « chercher », Tina leur a tiré les cartes._

_Duo – Ah ?_

_Tara – Elle m'avait donné ça pour toi... le jeu... c'est le jeu qu'elle réservait à Solo... elle... elle te l'offre._

Je le prend avec délicatesse entre la paume de mes mains. Tara souris. Il va falloir que je la surveille, je ne tiens pas à ce que des crétins de notre âge lui fasse tourner la tête... moi possessif ? Nannnnnnnn...

_Tara – Tu sais... j'ai pris conscience... que je ne pourrais pas toujours rester ici avec toi, néanmoins je ne veux plus te quitter, vous quitter tout les 5. J'en ai parlé à Quatre, il m'a présenté deux de tes amis, Hilde et Howard. Howard est près à me prendre comme sweeper, j'en ai les capacités, et Hilde m'aidera à m'intégrer, je m'y voit déjà. Bien sur, vos « supérieurs » je ne sais pas comment vous les appelez, mais Howard m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'ils ne seraient pas au courant, c'est génial nan ?_

_Duo – Mais je... tu... enfin_

C'est alors que l'on sonne à la porte.

20h pile.

Je l'aurais parié.

Je me dirige vers la porte, Quatre me suivant de peu. Venant de la cuisine c'est le seul ayant daigné se lever. Je range subrepticement le jeu de carte dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon avant de me décider à mettre fin à la douce cacophonie de la sonnette. [2]Alors que j'ouvre la porte je me sens curieusement attiré par le sol se situant derrière moi. OUCH bobo !

**_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX' !!!_**

Max' ? Mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça si ce n'est au ly... eh mais... attendez...

Je relève la tête et aperçois sur moi la délicieuse Ambre... tiens elle m'avait manquée celle-là mais nan suis pas ironique...

Derrière elle je vois dans l'encadrement de la porte quelqu'un submergé de 2 grosses caisses. Je suppose qu'Ambre n'a pas pris la peine d'en porter une... le pauvre.

Alors que les autres se sont ENFIN levé pour prendre les caisses, probablement plus pour ces dernières que pour aider leur porteur, et que Quatre m'aide à me relever, je remarque à ma grande surprise que le dit porteur n'est nul autre qu'Anthony... bah, au point ou j'en suis...

Heero n'est déjà plus des nôtres, il est parti dans notre chambre pour rentré les caractères du code des feuilles contenues dans les caisses pour tenter de finir par déchiffrer ce maudit code. Il a d'ailleurs gracieusement taxé MON ordi et plus du sien, « plus pratique » selon lui... t'en foutrais des « plus pratique » moi... mais nan suis pas possessif...

Dans le salon un calme relatif c'est installé... relatif car Ambre a déjà sauté sur Tara et l'harcèle de questions, « Et qu'est-ce que fais ici une jeune fille seul avec 5 charmants garçons ? » « J est au courant ? » « Tu utilise quoi comme arme(s) ? » « Tu te fais lequel ? Les 5 ? »

_Duo – AMBRE !!!_

Et là elle éclate de rire... au s'cours...

_Quatre – Vous voulez rester dîner ?_

Nannannannannannannannan zeveuxpaaaaaaas TTTT

_Ambre – J nous a dit que nous restions ici pour la nuit. On repars demain matin. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ?_

Grand silence...

_Ambre – Oups... bah maintenant vous savez !_

Grand silence bis...

_Ambre – Bon, on s'pieute où ?_

Grand silence ter...

_Ambre – EHHHH, Y'A QUELQU'UN !!!_

_Quatre – Et bien nous avons... 3 chambres, 5 lits 1 place et un canapé 1 place... nous sommes 6... [__3]__ eh bien... ... je crois que nous allons devoir nous serrer un peu[__4]_

_Duo – Quatre, tu prend un lit avec Tro' oki ?_ Il acquiesce.

_Tara – Je peux dormir avec elle..._

_Ambre – Au fait, bonjour, mon nom est Ambre_

_Duo – Il est hors de question que tu dormes avec elle Tara... on ne sait jamais..._

_Ambre – Ohhhh, tu te méfie de moi ? Dois-je en être flattée ou vexée ?_

_Duo – Tu le prend comme tu veux. Dit Wu', Tu t'est tapé combien de filles dans ta vie ?_

_Wufei – NON MAIS CA NE VAS PAS DANS TA TETE MAXWELL, JAMAIS AVANT LE MARIAGE !!!_

_Duo – j'en étais sur Tara tu dormira avec Wufei... bon... Anthony avec eux et Ambre sur le canapé. Pis Heero et moi. C'est bon _

_Wufei – Ma chambre n'a qu'un lit, il est hors de question qu'on le partage à trois !!!_

_Quatre – Tu prend la chambre d'Heero et de Duo, vous collez les 2 lits et ça devrait aller ! Duo et Heero partagerons ton lit [__5]_

Tout le monde à l'air d'accord... enfin on n'a pas demandé son avis à Heero mais bon, il a qu'à descendre[6] au lieu de faire de l'ordi'... bon okay il « rattrape » une mission foireuse mais bon... raaaaaaaaaa, je tiens plus je monte dois l'embêter un peu !!!

Duo – Vais préparer notre chambre et prévenir Heero !!! 

Alors que je monte je n'entend pas la dernière phrase, un peu moqueuse, mais non moins affectueuse, de Quatre ; _« mais regarder le qui sautille joyeusement, rejoindre son cher et tendre »._

Arrivé aux dernières marches j'ai un mouvement d'hésitation, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je pense à ce que ma donné Tara tout à l'heure. Un jeu de carte. Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais tout est bon pour se donner du courage. De ma main droite j'attrape une fine épaisseur d'une dizaine de cartes sur la totalité du paquet. La boite contenant le jeu est cassé et me permet d'en sortir facilement ces quelques cartes présentent dans ma poche arrière.

Je les mélange et effectue la coupe comme le faisait Tina pour Solo quand j'étais petit.

Carte 28 : la famille. Lien de sang ou spirituel. Réunion des êtres chers.

La coupe annonce le jeu. Il sera « affectif ».

Je suis plutôt fier de ne pas avoir oublié ce que j'avais appris de mon espionnage petit, lorsque j'épiais discrètement mon « grand » et Tina. Solo n'était pas superstitieux mais prenait toujours en compte toutes les éventualités, y compris celle que Tina puisse voir juste.

Je tire une carte. Entièrement bleue. Le ciel bleu, carte sans chiffre. Celle qui annule toute carte négative. Celle qui assure le bonheur, la perfection, celle qui éloigne les ennuis si je puis dire.

Je crois que je ne risque rien.

J'ai pris une décision. J'irais voir Heero. Confiant. Il ne peut rien m'arriver, on veille sur moi. LUI, Solo, ce jeu, tous veillent sur moi.

Ce jeu.

L'Oracle Belline.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Waouuuuuuuuu, j'ai FINIIIIIIIIIII VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Un an que je suis dessus !!! Depuis janvier 2003 !!! Et là on est le 17/01/2004 et mon chtit OB est officiellement FINIIIII

Alors vi OB est un jeu de carte, vi ze l'ai à la maison, vi G vraiment tiré la famille puis le ciel bleu, vi z'aime quand mes jeux de cartes sont dociles et tirent des cartes qui correspondent avec mon histoire, vi je me suis mise dans la situation de Duo ( à savoir imaginer que je suis Duo, que je monte des escaliers, que je suis donc arrêté et debout et que j'hésite. Le tout fait avec le jeu de carte ds ma poche arrière et exactemt les même gestes que ceux décrits. Et vi ma boite est cassé, depuis de 15ans alors ce n'est pas moi la fautive, je l'ai consolidée comme j'ai pu avec amour lol ) et vi ze suis heureuse !!!

Pour ceux qui sont aigris par la fin (lol) et qui attendait un lemon... lemon il y aura !!! en séquelle !

Elle est pas belle la vie ? lol !!!

Merci à vous tous qui m'avez lu.

Artemis, z'auteuse comblée

Oh et pis des gros merci à :

- Kali Kitty cat'ou qui me publie/supporte/encourage et qui est qqu'un d'adorable marchi !!!! Quand je pense que je croyais finir ce chapitre avant le 15 novembre... et mon ordi qui me clamse entre les pattes... désolé Kali, moi et les dates depuis cette « tragédie » (lol) ... x

- Chtite Elfie qui m'avait mailé pour cette fic alors que j'écrivais le chapitre 13. J'ai oublié de lui mettre un petit mot de remerciement ds le 14 alors je pensais le faire ds le 15. Puis entre tps on est devenu amies pis béta plus ou moins réciproquemt ( désolé de ne plus toujours pouvoir assurer mon role TT)

- Kaory qui m'a envyé un petit mot aussi je suis toujours ta fic

- Salomé Li copinamouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dommage pr ton plkantage avec ICQ TT

- Sekhmet02 qui avait aussi l'air de suivre mon bébé ( OB, entendons-nous bien, lol ) de très pres et que j'en remercie. Ta premiere fic, celle sur les « yeux revolvers » de Heero ma beaucoup flattée maintenant je dois chanG de chaussures, mes chevilles ont au moins triplées de volume !!! lol

- Mon petit Kindly cat, Azalea, miss je tiens bicoup à toi alors n'oublie pas de venir sous Yahoo messenger oki ? Et te mine pas trop

- Kimiko... et vive les maths lol ( non je ne suis pas folle, elle comprendra ) GROS GROS GROS bizoux à toi et merci pour ton petit mot sur cette fic

- Miss « ..., Fanny » ( C ce que me met Outlook ) marchi bicoup pour tout tes messages, j'espère que cette fin te plaira et promis, à l'avenir je ferais plus attention avec Hécate et Séléné, ne pas trop les laisser gambader, lol... par contre, C tjs moi de corvée aspi' lol !!!

- Aku ( et donc Yami ) qui en discutant avec Hécate m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre sans cette dernière

**- [ap mise sur ffnet] A mes premières revieweuses ;p. : Miss "Artemis" ornaluca ;p, Mon cat'ou Chris52 [LACHE ce pot de Nutella !!!], Salomé Li (bis) avec qui je discute en ce moment même, siria black 666 [j'adore ce pseudo ! ca me rapL kil FAUT que j'écrive une iD que G pour Harry Potter !!!], et didie.m [la suite te plait ? ca va ?] sans oublier naoual el jonhy [c marrant comme pseudo, ca vient d'où ???]**

Voilà je crois avoir fait le tour

Encore merci, OB fus une formidable aventure qui j'espère continuera avec mes autres fics.

Gros bisous à tout le monde !!!

Artemis, z'auteuse VRAIMENT comblée

* * *

[1] Duo : I see died people... TT

Artemis : Duooooo... (¬¬

[2] Artémis : Woaaaaaaaaa, G tt chanG OO j'aV "fini" puis "pouf » y'a ça qui C en parti greffé au reste ( à la base duo repartait et ça sonnait ds les escaliers. Pas de scène avec Tara ) Mais ds le fond C vachemt pratique pr moi pr la suite

[3] Artémis comptant 8 places. Zut !

Duo : Bah fais un canapé non-dépliant, 1place !

Artémis : Nan, ça m'arrange encore moins... bon tant pis uu

Duo : Rappelle-moi ki est l'auteur ?

Artémis : Ze ne maitrise plus OB depuis longtps uu

Après modif'

Duo : 5 places ? T'en voulais 6 nan ? Comme T paC de 8 à 5 ?

Artémis : G supprimé la chambre de Wufei ( 2 places ) qui est devenu un canapé 1 place

Wufei : INJUSTICE !!!

Artémis : u.u

Après remodif'

Artémis : VICTORYYYYYYYYYYY

[4] Artémis : Duo ne fais pas cette tete, je sais à quoi tu penses...

Duo : Je peux serrer Heero ?

Artemis : Prévisible... uu

[5] Artemis : Et toi qui est casé avec Tro' tu ne pouV pas ?

Quatre : Nope Pis ça t'arrangerais pas pis tro' est grand, j'ai besoin de bcp de place pr m'occuP de lui sans parlez du fait que je préfere que se soit ds notre chambre les autres n'apprecierais pas !

Artemis :Quatre... pikoi T si doué pour convainvre ???

Quatre :

[6] Heero : regard meurtrier

Artemis : Heero, on parlait des escaliers là ...


	18. Epilogue

Auteur : Artemis ;p

Genre : Séquelle, ou épilogue... très bonne question. J'étais partie ( à la base ) sur une séquelle lemon, mais finalement c'est plutôt un épilogue. Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. Surtout que maintenant j'ai une super idée de séquelle lemon. Une ? Nannnnnn, DEUX !!!

Fond musical : Début, X-Japan, fin, Utada Hikaru, « Letters » ( et non Tegami comme j'allais écrire ). J'ai écrit ceci en 2 fois, et le 2ème coup, me suis drôlement amusée ( et lachée, lol ) que le premier. Serai-ce meilleur ? Nous verrons .

Couple : Anoooooo (lol ) 1x2 (ou 2x1 ? ) 3x4 ( ou 4x3 ? ) RxH ( ou HxR ? ... MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ) ... pis... suuuuuuurpriiiise

Disclaimer : J'ai repris mon bébé pour y ajouter une séquelle car dans le fond, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! lol ! Bref, un petit « complément » à l'histoire que je juge nécessaire.

Je dédicace cette séquelle à ChibiDear V.02, ou « Legolas », mon « nouvel » ordi, ou, mon ancien, réparé, rebooster, réinstallé, repartitionné, reformaté et aussi bricolé, mécaniquement parlant (lol !). Bon, ça peut paraître stupide de faire une dédicace à son ordi mais sans lui, vous seriez bien embêté, lol ! (et moi aussi !) pis quand il a décidé de me faire ch... de m'embêter, on dirait vraiment qu'il a une volonté propre à le faire, lol !!!

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!

Oh, et les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

A moi : Camarade de classe d'Heero et de Duo ( Ambre, Anthony, Akira, etc. ) Tara et Tina... je crois que c'est tout.

* * *

**Epilogue : Car tout à une fin** ( POV de Wu' )[1]

Anthony et moi nous retrouvons nous donc tout les deux, poussant les lits de Duo et Heero l'un contre l'autre, et franchement... pffffff, quelle poisse. Moi qui aime ma solitude me voilà avec 2 autres personnes partageant mon lit... enfin ce n'est pas le mien mais je me comprends. J'envie presque le canapé que squatte Ambre... Kami-sama, faite qu'elle soit décente demain matin au réveil dans le salon... (u.u)[2]

Tara sort de la salle de bain et... elle est... euh... AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JE SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGNE !!![3] MON NEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

Je mets mes deux mains autour de mon nez pour stopper mon « hémorragie » mais ceci ne peut jamais m'aider que TRES temporairement ! Je me rends, un peu trop brusquement sans doute, dans la salle de bain, manque de glisser ( mais quelles idées ont ces onna d'inonder comme ça ???[4] ), pour enfin atteindre le sacro-saint lavabo ( aaaaaaaaaamen ) ou peut s'épancher tranquillement mon hémoglobine.

_Tara – Besoin d'aide Wufei ?_

_Wufei – Euhhh, nan-nan, non merci !_

Et hop, ça repart!

Tara – Tu es sujet aux saignements nasaux ? 

_Wufei – Euhhh, un peu mais t'inquiète, ça va passer, installez le lit, j'arrive tout de suite !_

... ou presque...

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Anthony ne fais aucun commentaire désobligeant mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'en pense pas moins... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, je DETESTE que l'on se moque de moi !!! Oui, j'ai UN PEU saigné du nez à sa vue, ET ALORS ??? HEIN ? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...[5]

Et puis ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Non ? ... Bon, je crois que je vais dormir u.u...

* * *

( POV de Duo )

* * *

Hee-chan et moi avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter [6]. Je pense que le fait d'être serré l'un contre l'autre dans un même lit à peut être facilité les choses. Surtout que nous étions dans le noir dos à dos, moi côté mur, lui côté table de nuit/porte/flingue... et non je ne croit pas au hasard...

Bref tout ça pour dire que... je n'm'en tire pas trop mal mine de ... SUIS CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE happy je crois que la carte du ciel bleu ... vais l'encadrer.

* * *

( POV de Wufei )

* * *

Ce n'est pas possible de dormir avec eux !!! Bon, Tara, encore, elle est mignonne et dort tranquillement... bon, elle squatte allégrement mon torse ( suis coincé entre le mur et elle ) mais comme nous sommes tous un peu serrés... par contre avoir cet écossais en face de moi qui me regarde comme ça, mais s'il a quelque chose à me dire qu'il le dise !!! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Toute façon, lui comme ça, je ne FERMERAIS pas l'œil. Par Nataku, il craquera avant moi ! Dusse-je passer une nuit blanche !

L'est bientôt 3h du mat'... il tient bien finalement... Tara dort... chanceuse...

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie... dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir... suis fatiguéééé... zzzzzz... NON, J'AI JURE PAR NATAKU QUE JE **TIENDRAIS** ! èé s'il se croit plus fort èé !!! Je déteste la façon dont il me regarde !!! Oh moins Maxwell lui se fout ouvertement de ma gueule ! Quoi que je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus enviable, NEANMOINS, il m'ENERVE !!! èé.

Et plus je fronce les sourcils, plus il souris **èé **si Tara n'était pas entre nous je crois que mon sabre lui aurait déjà transpercé le corps de part en part èé !!!

...è.é...

...è.é...

...**è.é...**

Et mais qu'est-c'que ?

Je le vois se coller un peu plus à Tara et lui passer un bras en travers de la taille, entre son buste et le mien. Son sourire sadique semble encore un peu s'être élargie

PAR NATAKU ! SI CE N'EST PROVOCATION, C...

Anthony – Bon, j'ai assez joué pour ce soir Bonne nuit Darling 

Tout en disant cela il m'embrasse sur le nez et love sa tête dans la nuque de Tara qui à l'air de se détendre un peu plus en arrière.

Kami-sama, si Duo voyait ça, il serait 1) en pleine crise d'apoplexie, 2) en train de l'emporter vers une mort sure, en mode « Shinigami »

Je ne voudrais pas être là... quoique voir sa fin... remarquez, il me tuerait aussi pour ne pas avoir installé de barrière électrique entre lui et elle... raaaaa, Maxwell, « toujours aussi excessif »7

Bon, il a craqué, je peux ENFIN dormir...

Alors pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression qu'il aie gagné ?

[8]

* * *

Je me réveille. Tara dort toujours. La porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte.

Je me lève d'un coup de rein, enjambe la petite marmotte n2 ( n1, dite la grosse marmotte, étant Maxwell ) et m'approche de la salle de bain. Toquant doucement à la porte je demande s'il compte bientôt sortir.

_Anthony – ENTEND RIEN, RENTRE !_

Cet idiot va la réveiller[9] ! Je me glisse à contre cœur dans ladite salle de bain, refermant derrière moi. Le rideau de la douche s'entrouvre.

Anthony – Ah, s'lut Wu'! Ca gaze? 

Nepass'enervé, nepass'énervere, nepas...

_Wufei – C'EST WU-**FEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

* * *

(A l'autre bout de l'appartement :)_**FEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Duo – T'as rien entendu, Dear ?_

_Heero – Hn. (Pas envie d'parler)_

* * *

Reprendre son souffle... là...

_Anthony – Tu veux te doucher ?_

Wufeitrès zen – Oui, si possible.

_Anthony relâchant le rideau de douche – Bah viens._

Wufei – Pa...PARDON ? 

_Anthony arrêtant l'eau – Bah ouais, ça ira plus vite.réentrouvrant le rideau te fais peur ? _

Réflexion.

Petit un, je fuis. Lâche. Il gagne. Honte. Refusé.

Petit deux, je hurle. Foutage de gueule maxwellien. Réveil de Tara si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Foutage de gueule de mon adversaire. Il gagne. Honte. Refusé.

Petit trois. Acceptation. Humiliation. Défiance. Etonnement probable de la partie adverse. Effet de surprise. Préférable.

C'est donc à contre cœur que je me déshabille puis pénètre sous la douche.

P'tit coup d'eau pendant qu'il se savonne.

Anthony – Eh ! On fait un deal ! Te savonne le dos, et tu savonnes le mien, right ?

J'hoche légèrement la tête. Je suis un peu déçu. Que j'entre sous cette maudite douche ne la même pas étonné. Il ne me nargue pas du regard. C'en est presque... regrettable, c'n'est pas drôle.. eh mais... QU'EST-C'QUE-J'RACONTE MOI ???

Je sursaute. Il me savonne le dos et les cotes.

Alors que j'allais remplir ma part du contrat, j'entend la porte grincer et une petite voix endormie.

_Tara – Z'êtes là les gars ?_

_Anthony tirant un peu le rideau – Hi ! Bien dormi ?_

Tara – Vi. Faites quoi ? 

_Anthony – On s'douche, quelle question.[__10]__ Tu veux v'nir ?_

_Wufei – QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII au bord de l'apoplexie_

_Anthony – Bah quoi, t'es bien là toi ?_

_Wufei – Mais, MAIS ENFIN !_

_Anthony – T'as d'c't'argument toi ![__11]__ Bah, me douche souvent avec Ambre et on n'en fait pas de pareilles crises !_

_Wufei – Avec ta... SŒUR !!!_

_Anthony – Euh, c'était une couverture ça, on est pas frère et sœur guy !_

_Wufei – Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais !!! Je la savais débauchée, mais y'a des limites !!!_

_Anthony – Maiiiis nannnnn, c'est toi qu'est coincé. Tara ?_

_Tara – Mmmmm ?_

_Anthony – Tu reste avec nous, t'endort pas hein ?!_

_Tara – Mmmmm._

_Anthony – Ca t'dis d'te doucher avec nous ? _

_Wufei – Maxwell va nous tuer._

_Anthony – Maaaaaaa nannnnn, Tara ?_

_Tara – Oki... se déshabillant[__12]_

_Anthony refermant le rideau – On t'attend pendant que Wu' me savonne le dos _

* * *

(A l'autre bout de l'appartement :)

_**FEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

* * *

Je vire au rouge quand Tara rentre sous la douche. Lui ça n'a pas l'air de le travailler... INJUSTICE.Wufei – Mais ça n'te dérange pas plus que ça ? 

RAAAAAAAAA, NANNNNNN, elle se tourne vers moi !!!

_Tara – Quoi ?_

_Wufei – Bah..._

_Tara – T'sais baille j'ai été élevée dans la rue alors la pudeur... baille bis, se frotte l'œil droit_

_Anthony – Te savonne le dos ?_

_Tara – Thanks._

_Anthony – Wu', tu savonne à gauche ?_

Pendant qu'il fait mousser le savon à droite je m'occupe de son côté gauche avec la savonnette qu'il vient de me tendre. Sans m'en rendre compte cette situation me parue vite « normal » et le sentiment de gène disparu.

_Anthony – Je pense que les autres doivent tous être levé non ?_

_Wufei – Je ne parierait pas sur Maxwell, – Tara tu lèves le bras ? Merci – c'est une vraie marmotte._

_Anthony – Pire que celle-ci ? signe du menton indiquant Tara_

_Wufei – Bien pire u.u_

_Tara air kawai, endormie même sous l'eau – pire que qui ? penche la tête_

_Anthony et Wufei – ... ... mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!_

_Tara air du petit chiot perdu – Bah quoi ??? penche encore plus la tête_

_Wufei – Rien, rien u.u_

_Anthony mort de rire – Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Tara – air boudeur èé mais quoiiiii ???_

La douche se finit en bataille d'eau.

* * *

( POV d'Anthony )[13]

* * *

Nous descendons les escaliers tout les trois. Malgré ce qu'avait l'air de croire notre petit chinois, tout le monde, Max'... euh plutôt « Duo » y compris. J'ai la joie d'assister à leur papouilles. C'en est presque insolent. Quoique leurs voisins (Quatre et Trowa) soit encore plus démonstratifs ! Le petit blondinet mangeant ses tartines à cheval sur les genoux de son compagnon ( ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger ce dernier outre mesure ), plus tourné vers lui que vers la table... tellement plus intéressant... et plus pratique à ce que je vois quand-t-on partage son repas...

M'enfin, si je me débrouille bien, moi aussi je serais bientôt casé, niarck ! N'empêche, ces 2 là (01 et 02) ça f'sait longtemps qu'il aurait dû être casé ! Rien qu'à voir la pression que me mettait J ! « Tu observes, tu me dis tout, hein !!! Il faut qu'il se... »

_Anthony – SO-CIA-BI-LISE... pffff..._

_Wufei – Un problème?_

_Anthony – Hein ? Euh, nan-nan, je pensais seulement à voix haute..._

Je m'empêche d'éclater de rire lorsque Wufei dit bonjour aux autres.

_Wufei – QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MAXWELL, SALE VERMINE ! TRAITRE ! JE PARI QUE C'EST TOI QUI A FINIT LE POT DE CONFITURE !_

_Duo – Perdu _

Wufei – ... qui... regard TRES mauvais 

gros silence

_Ambre – Oups euh,... pikoi le monsieur y fait cette tête, hein pikoi tu fais cette tête monsieur... monsieur ?_

_Wufei – A MORT !!!_

Je crois que je pourrais me faire à cette ambiance . Malgré tout je n'dois pas oublié que...

_Anthony – Ambre tu es prête ? Va falloir qu'on y aille._

_Ambre – Ouaip je sais... Dis, on l'emmène fais un geste envers Wufei i' nous distraira _

_Wufei contenant sa rage – ..._

_Ambre – Pis ça te sociabilisera lève les yeux au ciel_

_Anthony – moment d'arrêt ça me... quoi ??? Attend, attend... J T'A DEMANDE DE ME SURVEILLER !!!_

_Ambre – Oups... trahiiiiie... C'est le « voleur-volé » drôle hein... hein ?_

_Heero – Pourquoi... J t'avais demandé de surveiller quelqu'un ?_

_Ambre et Anthony – ..._

_Heero – De... ME surveiller ?_

_Ambre et Anthony – ..._

_Duo – Et de surveiller quoi ??? suis le regard d'Anthony Quoi Heero et mo... Ohhhhhhhhh, je voiiiiiiiis !!!_

_Heero – Tu vois quoi ?_

_Duo – Rien rien._

_Heero – Hn !_

_Duo – Mais rien te dis !!!_

_Heero – ..._

_Duo – smack_

_Anthony – Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si c'est pas mignon... vient, Wu' mon aimé !!!_

_Wufei – mode mauvaise humeur, regardant le pot de confiture éventreé crève..._

_Anthony – Vient, Tara, mon aimée !!!_

_regard qui tue de Duo_

_Tara – toujours pas réveillée maw ?_

_Tout le monde gagatisant_

_Ambre – Décidé, on emmène tout le monde !_

_Anthony – J'admets qu'il y aurait... de l'ambiance !_

Nous faisons finalement tous nos affaires.

Ambre et moi rentrons à la base. Notre mission est terminée, maintenant la balle est dans le camp d'Heero pour ce qui est des informations à décoder.

Une amie de Duo, « Hilde », est venue chercher cette chère Tara :). Elle va intégrée une équipe de sweepers « loin du front, très loin » comme à demander Duo. S'pece de mère-poule.

Heero et Duo repartent directement en mission. Assassinat et vole de données. « La routine ». C'est horrible quant on y pense. Trowa et ce cher Wufei :) accompagne Quatre à un sommet diplomatique en temps que garde du corps. Décidément, sont polyvalents ! Quand je pense que 3 pilotes y seront présent au nez et à la barbe des plus hauts dirigeants de l'Organisation Zodiacale[14] (OZ) et de la fondation Romfeller...m'enfin...

_Duo – Bon bah sur ce, les mecs !_

_Ambre – Eh !!!_

_Duo – Et le filles ! Tara, méfie-toi des sweeper, Hilde, je compte sur toi !_

_Hilde – Roger !_

_Tara – [petite moue] Je suis assez grande !_

_Duo – Tu n'le seras jamais assez !_

_Anthony – Toute façon, elle n'a pas l'droit nous tromper Wu' et moi !_

_Wufei – WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! _[_15_]

_Ambre – Tu leur a fait le coup de la salle de bains ?_

_Wufei – ... le coup... ?_

_Anthony – Bon, on y va _

_Ambre –Vi, y dit qu'on la prend ensemble pour ppfzevmmmunbrmmvn baillonnée_

_Anthony – Ah !!! [Démarrant]_

_Wufei – [en train de bouillir...]_

_Quatre [lâchant Tro'] – Bon bah, a bientôt tout l'monde ! [__16]_

Et sur ce, ils se séparèrent... pour le moment.

* * *

[1] Oui-oui, de [regarde à droite, à gauche] Wu' !!!

[2] Tous : [sweat drop]

[3] Artemis mode Hécate : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, mwahahahahahahahaha ( niarck niarck ) !!!

[4] Hécate se racle la gorge : Il a dit quoi le nabot ???

Wufei : J'AI DIT QUE... regard qui tue de la partie adverse euh... rien... (--.--)

Artemis : Quelle idée de courir comme ça aussi, pfffffffff... (lol !!!)

[5] Artemis [MDR] : Couché !!! lol !

[6] NAN PAS TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, bon si on me demande je ferais PEUT ETRE une AUTRE séquelle avec leur conversation mais bon... uu

[7] Dixit Quatre ds la série

Quatre : #uu#

[8] Artemis chantant : Ah, watashi ni anata...

Tous : Grave.

Artemis en rajoutant, intérieurement morte de rire : dandine, dandine

Tous :méga sweatdrop

Artemis : Mais là je m'éclate !!!

Wufei : Oui, merci, j'avais remarquer là, tu vois.

Anthony se ramenant

Wufei dégainant son sabre : Kisama...

Hécate s'approchant d'Anthony

S'arrêtant à distance... convenable

S'observant l'un l'autre

Souriant sadiquement de concert

Sortant chacun leur main droite de leur poche

Pouce levé : YO !!!

Sourire niais

Tous : ... ??? Oo ...

Hécate et Anthony revenant, satisfaits, et prenant place comme si de rien était

Artemis : Je crois... qu'ils s'aiment bien...

Tous : Gloups.

[9] relisant « réveillé » ... c'est pas plutot « er » ??? technique imparable, remplacer par « prendre » ou « pris » « Cet idiot va la prendre » ... ah vi, c'est « er » ... tilt ... suis perverse ou bien ???... u.u pov' Tara u.u

[10] Artemis : T'as c'te question toi uu !!!

Tara : Dodooooo se frotte l'œil

Tous : KAWAIIIIIIIIIII

[11] Artemis : T'as d'c'te façon d'parler toi !

Tous : On se demande vraiment de qui il tient ça uu

[12] Artemis : tu t'es pas déjà douchée hier soir Oo

Tara : Dodoooooo

Artemis : Je vois uu bah ! ça t'reveillera !

Séléné : Surtout qu'maintenant elle fait l'expérience de... roulement de tambours L'EAU COURANTE !!!

[13] Anthony : YES !!!

Tous : Kami-sama... uu

[14] Duo : Question existentielle, pikoi zodiacale ?

Artemis : paskiya les cancers, les taurus, les leo, ...

Duo : C'est pas plutôt paskiya « zodiacale » qu'iya ça ? ( l'inverse koi !)

Artemis : Tu connais l'histoire de la poule et de l'œuf ??? uu

Duo : Bon, imaginons que t'ai raison...

Hécate : J'aime quand on « imagine » ça ....

Artemis : Hécate, couchée.

Duo : A ce moment là, pikoi i' ont c'est armures ??? Hein ??? ( manque d'imagination du designer... Mwahaha )

Hécate : Et pikoi tout le monde dans cette série porte des noms de chiffres ?

big silence

Hécate : Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est relativement con...

Artemis : Je crois que nous allons arrêter là cette conversation... pour le bien de tous...

[15] Non Word, je ne répète pas 2 fois le même mot, ceci a un sens, si-si uu

[16] Artemis : A bientôt tout seul !!!

[regard mauvais de l'œil gauche tro-ien]

Artemis : J'ai rien dit...


End file.
